TRAVESIA A PILTOVER
by Khada GALM
Summary: Pilotos de Elite de EEUU se enteran de que el mitico mundo de LOL es accesible, deberan ir a buscar un encargo muy especial de hace 10años preparado en piltover , cait y Vi ayudarán a estos hombres, pero Jinx se les interpondrá , ¿Jinx les quitara la gema? ¿Quien muere y quien vive? ¿Que secretos se desentrañarán? VE EL Trailer en YOUTUBE : league of legends travesia a piltover
1. EL ENCUENTRO

Hola bueno aqui nada mas repetir lo que ya puse en el resumen de a historia, agregar que bueno mi interes por las armas de tecnologia de punta y el LOL, me llevaron a redactar este fanfic, por ahora lo hice asi, simple, con lo que se puede ver a simple vista de cada campeon construyendo la historia desde el punto de vista de como seria desde un video juego... emmm bueno las interacciones entre ellos y los lios que son algo evidentes... ahi tmb agregue personajes nuevos jeje gente normal de la tierra nuestra... bueno ahi ire haciendo la historia despues usando las teorias de los campeones que salen en internet, ustedes comenten cualquier cosa que les gustaria ver y yo creare una trama en base a ello junto con lo que tengo planeado hacer.

**NO OLVIDEN VER EL TRAILER DE ESTE FIC EN YOUTUBE (NO SE SI LA PAGINA ME PONGA EL LINK COMPLETO ASI QUE ADJUNTO EL LINK CON EL NOMBRE DEL** VIDEO).

**LINK: **

**NOMBRE: LEAGUE OF LEGENDS TRAVESIA A PILTOVER 1 **

* * *

_Partida nueva- Difícil- idioma: Español

_Cargar

_Extras

_Opciones.

* * *

Comienza con dos aeronaves volando sobre el triangulo de las bermudas, un F-22 y un E-3 centry awacs. 18:30 horas

_Control, aquí segador 1, podríais decirnos de que va esta misión?_Dice el joven teniente Jeremy Crowe de 27 años a bordo del F-22.

_Este es control, bien chicos empezare a explicaros la misión mientras se acercan a los vectores de aproximación 0-8-6. Pero antes , una pequeña pregunta antes, ¿ustedes conocen el juego "League of Legends"?

_Disculpe señor? _ Contesta el encargado de comunicaciones del awacs, George Platt.

_Venga, ¿si o no?_ Dice riendo el comandante Alex desde el portaaviones.

_Si, es un juego que empecé a jugar cuando tenía 18 años, es un juego pasable, pero ¿que pinta eso con la misión?

_Para empezar ustedes no saben de que va la misión en verdad jeje, asi que… conociendo de que va el juego , ya tienen la mitad del avance de la misión en mano.

_No estamos entendiendo señor, sea claro y vaya al grano por favor_ Responde George desde el awacs con el y toda su tripulación indignados y enfadados.

_Bien bien , me dejo de rodeos, Iran a Runa terra, Piltover para ser especificos, y van a traer un extraño cristal que el científico Heimendinger y otro hombre mas … emmm creo que el nombre del otro científico era Jayce, ah sí , Jayce. Ellos nos ayudarán creando una gema que otorgara a la tierra un poder energético propio de las fantasias nocturnas de Tesla, esa gema es el futuro.

_Entiendo señor, pero como , es un juego , no realidad… _Dice Crowe alterado.

_¿Saben porque el dueño de Riot tiene un Nick-name con el nombre de un personaje del juego? bueno, escuchen:

En 2005 emprendimos una misión de exploración inter-universal, al crear un portal usando nuestros satélites y el magnetismo de esta zona. Nos llevo a Runa terra. Y al llegar a piltover, pedimos a los científicos de esa época que nos crearan un elemento para obtener energía ilimitada, a cambio de Oro y petróleo. Estos elementos al parecer escasean allá, bueno… al menos en Piltover. Bien como sea, nos hemos mantenido en contacto gracias a un radio ultra-sofisticado que crearon los científicos, para saber cuando estará lista la gema. Bueno hubo un pacto de silencio entre nosotros, pero el Sr. Tryndamere fue más inteligente, se desiso de la CIA y la Fuerza aérea, creo el juego de nuestra aventura, cambiando algunas cosillas. Y ahora es un maldito millonario. En fin perderemos contacto ahora (Crowe se alinea con el awacs) habran notado que sus aviones tienen un tubo que los cruza en forma vertical, es un hiper-propulsor de espacio y tiempo que al estar en contacto con la señal de los satélites en esta zona les permite viajar a runa terra con las coordenadas previamente inscritas en el aparato iran a parar a los cielos de Piltover, después , cuando lleguen, el tubo se caera y su avión estará nuevamente en modo operable…. Al llegar recuerden la frase : El pequeño yor… cruza… el pr…y…. insignia…( se corta la señal).

_Ya valimos awacs, prepár… im..cto. El equipo entra en un portal y todo se desfigura.

(En runa-terra) (controles para usar los personajes)

Mueve personaje análogo derecho / apunta análogo izquierdo / ataque normal cuadrado

Ataque q R1 / w triangulo / circulo E / X saltar /R2 cambiar objetivo/ L1 movimiento de defensa (solo en personajes móviles) y bengalas (avion) L2 ayuda en movimiento.

* * *

**Jinx: 18:30 horas**

Estas durmiendo junto a tus armas en un callejon, cuando una seductora voz te despierta, miss fortune se ha alejado de los mares para darte una gran noticia. Al parecer mientras buscaba lugares que asaltar, vio a jayce muy apresurado, aprovechando que el no la vio ella ha decidido seguirlo hasta el laboratorio de Heimendinger. ¿qué está pasando?

_Loquita… Niña de azul, despierta flaca ( despiertas), Hola corazón, lista para crear desmanes hoy?

_ Te incorporas hacia adelante y con tu metralleta apuntas a la bandida: "¿ que se te ofrece Sarah?" replicas

_sígueme te explico en el camino. (Dice la mujer acomodando su sombrero)

Miss y yo nos metimos en un horrible edificio, daban ganas de hacerlo volar, pero tengo que contenerme, estamos ahora viendo por los ductos de ventilación la sala central de exposición del yordle, hemos escuchado una comunicación entre ellos y un tal país llamado "Estados Unidos" , al parecer hay algo de gran valor en camino. No puedo resistir, Sarah me dice que me calme, pero tengo que hacer volar algo ya, soy claustrofóbica, bueno , un poquito, ¿o no?, un muchito entonces (gritas y te ries de forma lunática) ¡Hora de sentirrrr pánico!

Jinx se lanza sobre Heimer_ ¿Hola niños quieren jugar?_ Jayce y heimer corren a la sala de seguridad, protegida con una puerta de 50 cm de blindaje. Varios Robots salen a defender las instalaciones, destrúyelos.

**Jayce: 18:45horas.**

Estas atrapado, Jinx y Sarah te tienen trincado , pide refuerzos.

Tomando el teléfono de la sala de emergencias_ Aló , policía, comuníqueme con la sheriff, ¡ahora!

**(En la estación central de policías)**

_ Cait, querida, te llama Jayce, suena bastante desesperado, ¿te lo paso?_Dice la operadora

Dandose un face-palm_ Dios que querrá este tio ahora, le he dicho que no miles de veces, ayer ya fue el colmo, bueno como sea Rosa, pásamelo.

_Linea 2.

_Cait, hola querida, se que estas enojada pero…_ Es interrumpido

_Si, si , ahora habla rápido, que lamentablemente desde ayer me repugnas_ Dice enojada.

_Bueno solo escucha_ Pone el teléfono para que se escuche el sonido ambiente y se oyen los gritos, risas y explosiones de las bandidas.

Asombrándose, con el corazón en la mano_ ¡Es jinx!... vale , emmm resiste, Vi y yo vamos para allá con varias unidades de refuerzo_ Dice con un tono de preocupación.

_Sabia que te preocupas aun por mi nena, es una cita entonces_ Dice con su tono más conquistador

_UHYYYY, olvida lo de ayer ¡ya!_ Dice algo furiosa y ruborizada.

_¿Quien menciono lo de ayer? Jejeje_ Dice Jayce riendo.

_ Jayce, por favor , solo resiste nos vemos_ Cuelga enojada.

**Jeremy Crowe 18:45 horas.**

("Perdida-perdida-perdida" suena la alarma) "¡Estas entrando en perdida! Baja el morro y acelera para ascender crowe" Te ha despertado George, para rápidamente volver en ti mismo y recuperar el control.

**Rumble 18:35 horas**

Twish , no me estés jugando una mala broma o una maldita trampa ¿es verdad lo que dices?

_Si, si… tan claro que puedes olerlo, Sarah me ha llamado a mi fono-rata y me lo ha contado ella personalmente_ Dice la rata moviendo sus patas mientras se lame los bigotes.

_Entonces vamos a enseñarle a Heimer que la tecnología Yordle no se vende_ Dice poniendo rumbo su maquina, desde las playas aledañas a piltover, el joven yordle ha estado esperando una oportunidad para destruir a su antiguo rival, esperando solo esperando ahí cerca. Ahora el , twish y un pequeño ejercito de tanquetas yordles construidas por el mismo, van a piltover para hacer pagar al rubio científico.

**Caitlyn 18:48 horas**

20 oficiales de policías heridos y 5 muertos a causa de las balas y explosiones de jinx ¿Por qué no salen Jayce y Heimer para poder detener a las 2 bandidas?. Has retroceder a jinx hasta las instalaciones, ¡que no escapen!

Todo esto esta muy reñido, ¿Qué estará inspirando tanto a la zorra de jinx?. Vi y yo a penas podemos contra ella, si levanto mi cabeza estoy segura de que terminara como coladera, vi se enfurece mas, intentare acércame a ella para calmarla, y evitar que haga una locura… Jinx aun no lanza su arma definitiva.

Ha estado muy difícil llegar hasta Vi, pero lo he conseguido.

Caitlyn coge a vi suavemente con sus dos manos en las mejillas, la obliga a que la mire, Vi se sonroja, juntas repiten… 1-2-3-4-5, inhalan y exhalan… 6-7-8-9-10, inhalan y exhalan.

_¿Estas mejor compañera? _ Dice cait con un tono muy calmado para la situación.

_Si, bueno un poco…. ¡IGUAL ESTOY FURIOSA!_ Dice descontrolada

_ Calma , calma, nos vas a matar_ Dice tomándola del brazo_ mira yo saldré , te cubro , y tu vas e intentas atraparla.

_No dejaré que te arriesgues_ Dice Vi con un claro tono de preocupasion mesclado con angustia e ira.

Caityn la mira extrañada, nota que su amiga se sonroja, va a preguntarle si pasa algo , pero… Vi salta repentinamente sobre Jinx…

**Jeremy Crowe: 18:46horas.**

Tras un rato hablando por radio con las fuerzas de defensa de piltover, y haber incluido por radio a embajadores de la Liga de leyendas. Tu y el awacs tienen permiso para entrar en el espacio aéreo. Debes reportarte con la sheriff, pero antes se te ha ordenado que la saques a ella y a los científicos del lio en el que están. Vas en camino mientras awacs ciudadela monitorea toda la situación.

**Heimendinger: 18:50 horas**

_Jayce cálmate… saldremos de aquí… a tiempo_ Dice el cabezón yordle

_No te puedes calmar cuando hay pocos hombres y muchas damas en apuros… en especial si una de ellas es la sheriff_ Le replica Jayce queriendo reabrir la puerta, solo usando sus puños_ ¿Por qué diablos no traje mi martillo?

_Es una lastima, también es una lastima que yo no pueda abrir esto tampoco, lo diseñe en el caso de que me hipnotizarán y me hicieran re-abrir esta puerta, sabes que aquí se esconde nuestra máxima creación , haría cambiar a este mundo_ Dice muy inspirado.

_Si ya terminaste con tu expocision… ¡ayudame a abrir esto!_ Dice enojado.

Se escucha la risa de jinx, por la cámara de seguridad de afuera…. Heimer y Jayce miran asombrados lo que va a acontecer.

**Vi: 18:50**

Quiere arriesgarce , no la dejare, yo soy la ruda y después de todo ella es solo un cupcake, no resistirá un ataque de esta perra, A pesar de que te odie al principio no puedo pagarte haciendo que te arriesgues, te he tomado cariño, bueno mucho, del odio pase a una sensación de paz muy profunda cuando me hablas, algo calido que me llena, me revuelves el estomago con lo que parecen ser emmm ¿mariposas?… No me arriesgare a perderte como cuando perdi a algunas personas en la mina, miedo no tengo en este momento, pero se que será arriesgado, me gustaría aunque sea besar tu delicada mejilla antes de hacer esto, y cada cosa arriesgada que hago impulsada por la ira, bien aquí vamos…. ¡ESTOY ENOJADA!

_Jinx si tienes algún problema arreglémoslo ¡ahora!_ Dice mientras se abalanza sobre la flacucha con el lanzacohetes.

**Jeremy Crowe 18:50 horas**

_Aqui ciudadela, detecto multiples unidades de tierra acercándose al perímetro de Piltover, parece que van a por la fabrica, segador 1 destrúyelos_ Dice George… pero es interrumpido

_**(18:52)** Aqui la sheriff Caitlyn, tengo una baja, Vi está mal… ayuda ,ayuda alguien venga en apoyo… ¡oh no¡ ¡VI! _ Se escucha ese grito y una risa maléfica.

_De fabula ciudadela has escuchado eso_ Dice emocionado Jeremy

_Segador 1 concentrate, he marcado tu objetivo adivina quién es_ Dice rápidamente el awacs

_ Voy a cargarme a Jinx_ Hace que su avión vaya en picada , enfila a jinx, solo debe esperar a tenerla a tiro de su ametralladora…pero… hay un gran problema… asi que decide apuntar su cañon un poco más arriba, listo para disparar. (18:55 horas)

**Caitlyn: 18:51 horas**

Vi cayó, no lo puedo creer, pensé que explotaría, por suerte se puso sus guantes para protegerse del megacohete, toda ensangrentada, quemada, y sus guantes hechos añicos, sus manos… se ven destruidas… La odie y forje una amistad con ella tan fuerte como el plomo de una bala… (sale del shock y pide refuerzos)

_ Aqui la sheriff Caitlyn, tengo una baja, Vi está mal… ayuda ,ayuda alguien venga en apoyo… ¡oh no¡ ¡VI!_ Sale disparando con su rifle de su escondite, logra darle a carapescado, jinx se vuelve para reparar su arma, pero Cait cree que a quien le ha dado es a Jinx.

_Sheriff este es segador 1, voy volando a su posición, resista, apoyo aéreo en 1 minuto.

Cait, se agacha para examinar a Vi, la coge en sus brazos, le limpia el rostro… Vi esta muy moreteada.

_Perdón Cupcake, solo quería protegerte, sabes yo… bueno_ Cait la interrumpe

_Sh sh sh shh… Tranquila, respira, te vendare las manos_ Vi quita sus manos de las de Cait y dice:

_¡Jinx!_ Se enoja_ Debes acabar con ella ¿Dónde esta?, dejame aquí, solo quiero que estes bien_ Lagrimas de rabia ruedan por sus ojos

_ Le dí no te pre… _ Cait es interrumpida, alguien ha puesto un arma en su nuca.

_Que conmovedor_ Dice jinx con ternura, mientras apunta la nuca de Cait_ Sigan, después las acabare por herir a mi carapescado, pero el esta bien jajajajaja… no te muevas perra… ¿Ultimas palabras?

_Te odio, desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras algo venenoso, alguna vez fui como tu perra desgraciada , alguna vez , alguna vez quizás sentí respeto hacia ti, algo mas que respeto pero ahora eres una…_ VI resibe un disparo eléctrico de la pistola zap de jinx en la mano izquierda… su mano estalla, Vi grita de dolor mi entras cait la abraza.

_ Tu ¿no vas a decir nada sombrerote?_ Dice con su tono de ternura mas reconosible la lunática con su arma en la mano.

_ Cait, salvate, yo solo quiero decirte que… bueno…lo he mantenido en secreto…. Pero_ Interrumpuida por Cait.

_ No digas estupideceses, saldremos de esta_ Unas lagrimas ruedan de la mejilla de la joven sheriff

_ Si eso es todo… _ Es interrumpida por un sonido radial, ¡la radio de cait!

_ hola hola , ¡al suelo!_ Es Jeremy quien se aproxima

**Jeremy 18:55**

Dios, las va a matar, necesito una frase que deje callada a esa perra.

_Hola hola, ¡al suelo!_ Jeremy abre fuego y las balas pasan sobre la cabeza de Jinx, al emprender vuelo nuevamente, desde el tejado una mujer con dos metrallas le dispara y causa agujeros a su ala izquierda, Sarah Fortune tiene cubierta a Jinx, y le hace una señal para retirarse.

_Se la llevo, rayos , se la llevo_ Dice Cait, entristecida, al borde del el llanto.

_Hable claro sheriff_ Replica Jeremy

_Jinx, se ha llevado a Vi, desaparecieron_ Se escucha que solloza.

_ Señorita, calmese, ¿hay alguna probabilidad de que lleguen refuerzos?_ Dice jeremy mientras rodea la zona.

_ Unas patrullas ya están llegando, necesito sacar a Jayce de esta construcción pero hay problemas con la puerta.

_Solicito permiso de lanzar un proyectil a la construcción

_ Consevido emmm_ Desesperada y con todo el estrés del momento , no pregunto el nombre del piloto

_Segador 1, ahora sheriff salga de ahí y pongase a cubierto despeje una gran area_ Dice Jeremy aproximandoce y lanzando un proyectil al techo del edificio, el cual se desploma.

Jayce y Heimer salen , para toparce con una Caitlyn que se desmaya producto del estrés emocional, laboral y físico del momento, sin mencionar las tropas de Rumble que van a por heimer.

_Aqui ciudadela, ayude a Jayce , Heimer y las unidades policiales a repeler el asalto enemigo.

_Si tan solo tuviera mi martillo_ Comenta Jaice, mientras en sus brazos protege a Caitlyn.

De la nada sale un oficial y entrega el martillo a Jaice, al parecer Caitlyn ordeno que trajeran el martillo de repuesto que Jayce guarda en la estación.

Ordena Jayce que se lleven a la sheriff a un lugar seguro, al hospital, ya que posee heridas y moretones que necesitan atención. Tan pronto Cait esta a salvo… empieza el combate.

_Jayce aquí segador 1 lanzo bengalas para indicar los ovejitos que atacare_ Suelta bengalas sobre el objetivo

_Entendido, yo me encargo de lo de mas, Heimer has torretas con lo que puedas_ Dice mientras se va corriendo al combate

_ Que crees que hago niño bonito_ Replica Heimer

Al acabar con todos los blindados, unos proyectiles caen del cielo, y electrifican a Jayce, queda inconsiente… Rumble ha llegado

_ Aquí segador 1 , cuidado heimer

_ Un alumno, muy desobediente, que merece ser sancionado_ Ordenandose el bigote, desafia Heimer a rumble

_ Te enseñare, que Lo que es de los Yordles es de Los yordles… lucrativos como tú me repugnan.

Tras una larga batalla se ve como las torretas de Heimer logran desbaratar el arma de Rumble, aún le queda mucho que aprender. Rumble sale corriendo, pero jura apoderarce de la fuente de energía que Heimer invento. **(19:30 horas)**

**Jinx (19:20 horas)**

_Vaya manotas, parece que algo sientes tu por tu amiga la sheriff, o me equivoco

_Que podría yo sentir_ Quejandose, mientras afirma su mano explosionada

_mmmm odio, locura, ganas de matarla… a no espera esa soy yo siempre… emmm ah si… ¿amor?_ Dice mientras se incorpora sobre Vi, la mira fijamente a los ojos para detectar cualquier pensamiento.

_ Ahora si estas demente_ Le replica después de escupirle en la cara

_ Que dices tu cara pescado?_ Quitandoce la baba de la cara_ Yo creo que Vi tiene miedo de lo que todo el mundo piense si se enteran de que ella desea a una mujer_ Suelta el arma_ Es eso verdad, ¿la deseas? ¿Manos grandes tiene vergüenza?¿tiene miedo de decir lo que siente? Con razón ya no tienes una mano.

_GRRR yo no tengo miedo de confesarlo_ Se callá dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

_Confesar ¿que?_ Rie Jinx_ Lo que mas quiero y deseo ver es esta ciudad arder, pero antes quiero hacerlas arder a ustedes, comenzare por tu jefa, la hare hacer que me suplique que la asesine.

_¡Callate!

_Imagínala muerta, desangrándose mientras yo rio al lado de su cadáver, volveras a estar sola_ Dice riendo.

_Ya ¡dejame!_ Lagrimas de ira y tristeza ruedan por su mejilla_ Odio ser mujer

_ Yo también pero … asi es mejor, pues golpear chicos sin que ellos te gopeen a ti… hablando de chicos, sabes que vi la otra noche_ Dice Jinx acercándose lentamente al cuerpo abatido de Vi.

_Y si se lo cuento yo mejor, digo yo te conte y fui yo quien lo vio en verdad_ Dice Sarah mientras sale de las sombras del callejón.

_genial ahora viene la zorra de los mares_ Intenta esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

_JAJA, Que chistosa, mira linda, la haré corta… encontré a tu linda jefa abrazada con alguien, después el se acerco románticamente a su boca, bajo la tenue luz de ese bar, mientras sonaba una música la cual el escogió para ella, hermosa melodía, se podría bailar o hacer el amor mientras suena muy romantico ese tal Jayce . ¿Sabes que paso después?

_No quiero saberlo_ Dice Vi mientras cierra sus ojos, e intenta no imaginar la escena.

_ La beso, y ella siguió besándolo, son la pareja ideal… debiste confesarle eso que sientes por ella antes lindura de metal… ah pero a ella le gustan los chicos_ le dice dándole una palmadita en la mejilla a la pelirosada.

_Así que porque mejor no le dices, antes de que te la ganen, linda siempre lo hemos sabido, en las misiones la proteges mucho_ Dice jinx dandoce la media vuelta._ Y si bueno, con ella no resulta, yo estoy disponible, verdad ¿cara pescado?_ hace que su arma ascienta comicamente_ y hacemos el mal juntas y otras cosas si quieres… igual necesito a alguien… sabes dentro de mi hay sentimientos, y bueno conocí a Cait mucho antes que tú, y también me enamore de ella, así que te entiendo hermana, por eso dejala, ella solo busca a los hombres, ven conmigo y nos vengaremos juntas_ Increiblemente dice esto último con lagrimas en los ojos y casi sollozando.

_No somos hermanas, ¡cállate vete!_ Dice gritando de dolor tanto emocional como físico.

_Dejame ir a dejarte a la casa de tu amada linda, no quiero que te mueras, después con quien voy a matar a cait._ Rie mientras coge por los hombros a Vi.

**Vi: 22:00 horas**

Dolor, y mas dolor, no lo soporto, todo esta obscuro donde estoy, ¿es una cama?, veo una ventana, no me quiero mover, siento que mi mano ya no sangra tanto, no la siento, solo se que sangra, moriré aquí… mi voz no puede gritar.

De la nada se ve que se abre algo, se prende una luz, entran Jayce y Cait, y miran con pavor a vi…. Esta ultima solo atina a decir con tristesa: "Era verdad…" se desmaya.

**Jeremy: 21 horas**

Bueno esto es espeluznante, estoy hablando con un personaje de videojuegos, sobre otros personajes de video juegos. Jayce es muy agradable, tema de conversación no escasea con este tío.

Cuando Cait resien pudo salir, estaba destrozada, no ha hecho mas que preguntar por su amiga, le hemos dicho que las unidades la están buscando y que ciudadela esta rastreando la zona desde el aire con su potente radar. Bueno con todo esto ella no me ha podido preguntar quien soy y todos esos detalles, esa si es amistad cuando ignoras a un tío nuevo por preocuparte de una amiga. Me autorizo a quedarme en su casa, Dios mio, es un lugar super lujoso, pero lamentablemente a la primera no he podido verlo muy bien. A causa de que cuando llegamos yo me quede en el auto bajando mis cosas, las cuales tuve que ir a dejar rápidamente a la vivienda para hacer espacio para VI, estaba muy mal trecha, le faltaba una mano y estaba muy mal herida, a todo esto ¿como había llegado ahí?.

En el hospital de la policía nos dijeron que le pondrían una mano biónica muy resistente, como la de Anakin skywalker , podría seguir usando sus guantes, cuando Heimerdinger se los reparará. Este lugar es genial la medicina esta muy avanzada, con solo decir que Vi estaría internada solo unas 12 horas. Cait fue la única que se quedo ahí con ella en caso de que Jinx volviera para hacerle algo malo, pero le prohibieron pasar a verla, ya que necesitaba un 100% de descanzo.

Caitlyn me ha informado que tanto como el personal de ciudadela y yo ahora somos oficiales de Piltover, debido a que les hace falta personal y dos … bueno no entendí bien , pero creo que fue por salvarle el pellejo. No podremos irnos de aquí hasta que el lugar sea 100% seguro para que cuando lleguen los transportes con el oro y el petróleo, así podamos llevar el acuerdo de forma : "pasando y pasando". Por esto mismo es urgente capturar a Jinx dentro de los próximos 7 dias.

* * *

Salir- Si- ¿Guardar avances?- Guardado.


	2. Empiezan las hostilidades

**HOLAS GENTE DE FANFICTION, BUENO AQUI CONTINUA LA HISTORIA, RECUERDEN QUE LA NARRACIÓN ESTA DEL PUNTO DE VISTA DE UN VIDEOJUEGO, OSEA LA HISTORIA SE CUENTA COMO SI FUERA UN VIDEOJUEGO.**

**HE MANUFACTURADO OTRO TRAILER DE ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO OS DEJO EL NOMBRE DEL VIDEO EN YOUTUBE:**

_**league of legends travesia a piltover 2**_

** les saldra de una el video al buscarlo por el nombre , en caso de, la imagen de portada es la misma que la del fanfic :) :D**

* * *

**Capitulo II : Comienzan las hostilidades.**

Partida nueva

Cargar-capitulo:comienzan las hostlidades- Aceptar.

Extras

Opciones

* * *

**Caitlyn: Lun. 12:00 horas.-Estacion central de la policia**

Todo normal, Vi ya está mejor y has ordenado a Jeremy que cuide de ella quedándose en el departamento de Vi. Te quedan 6 días para atrapar o espantar a los malechores que asechan el "espejo de Tesla". Aguarda a que ellos ataquen primero.

Son las 12, Vi normalmente se presenta al trabajo entre las 10:00 y las 11:00, ¿estará bien?, dice Cait mirando el reloj de su oficina privada. ¿Deberé llamarla?

¿Llamar a Vi?

**(si)**\- aceptado. No

Llamando… llamando…

_Hola ¿con quien hablo?_ Dice Jeremy extrañado.

_Soy yo , la sheriff, ¿Cómo ha estado Vi?_ Dice preocupada

_Emmm bueno, de salud, se puede decir que su cuerpo acepto la mano. Pero emocionalmente, emmm creo que esta … mal_ Dice pensativo el piloto.

_Entendido, en ese caso , creo que ire para allá, ¿Dónde esta Vi? ¿Puedo hablarle?_ Pregunta la sheriff con amabilidad.

_ Aguarda_ Se escucha como Jeremy avisa a Vi.

_No quiero hablarle, no quiero que nadie me vea así_ Se escucha la vociferación de la enclaustrada.

_Ahi esta la respuesta, además esta encerrada en su cuarto, ¡Dios! Casi me deja sordo con ese grito_ Se queja asustado el joven.

_Que no se vaya voy para allá_ Dice antes de colgar.

_Entendido Jefa_ Se despide Jeremy

Pobre Vi, humillada por segunda vez por jinx, y esta vez con consecuencias desastrosas… tengo que ir a verla, sin ella no puedo detener a todos estos maleantes Y menos podre sola con los que desean la gema, antes de irme debo dejar dadas ordenes para que la seguridad no flaquee.

Ordenar que todas las unidades disponibles en la estación que refuercen a las que ya están de patrulla?

**(SI)**-ACEPTADO No

Reforzar seguridad de la frontera y el taller de Heimendinger?

**(Si)-**Aceptado No

Dejar el espejo de tesla en la estación o llevarlo contigo?

**(Llevarlo)**

Ordenar a ciudadela que despegue para vigilar desde los cielos?

Si (**No**)-Aceptado: "Aún no entiendo la utilidad de ese trasto volador, creo que ahorraremos personal al no enviarlo"

Lista para partir.

**Vi -Lunes 12:10 horas.**

Humillada, solo te queda deprimirte mas y mas en tu cuarto, ¿Cómo saldrás de esta?

Me niego a creer que esa perra es mi hermana .¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? Ella es flaca, de ojos con un color rosa y esta mas loca que yo. Si fuera mi hermana, ella no me habría explosionado la mano, ahora debo cargar con esta cosa de metal, puedo sentir con ella, si, pero no es lo mismo. Peor aún, dijo que me usaría para matar a Cait, es lo mas cercano a una familia que he conocido, ella si debería ser una hermana, a pesar que me encanta desobedecerla porque me gusta ver como se enfada, se ve muy linda cuando lo hace. Mas me encanta hacerla reír, esa sonrisa coqueta y el mover de su boca al hacerlo me produce mucha felicidad… no quiero perderla… (Alguien llama a la puerta)

_¿Que quieres mocoso? _ Dice enojada porque el piloto la ha sacado de sus pensamientos.

_ Es cait, pregunta por ti_ Dice algo asustado

_No quiero hablarle, no quiero que nadie me vea así_ Grita y despues se tapa la cara con la almohada. Y se queda callada mirando la nada

**_¿**Vi? Puedo pasar?_ Se escucha la Voz de cait al otro lado de la puerta. **(12:45)**

_Bueno…_ Dice Vi, saliendo de su estado de trance.

_¿Que pasa?_ Dice cait al abrir la puerta y ver el desorden.

_¿Te has vuelto loca cupcacke? Osea, mirame_ Se levanta furiosamente y le pone su mano de metal en la cara.

_Perdón_ Dice algo confundida y asustada cait

_Y mas encima, me dejas de niñero a este Nerd volador_ Dice sentandoce en la cama mientras señala a Jeremy

_Hey calmate Vi yo…_ Interrumpido ya que Vi lo desafia.

_¿Tu qué?, ¿Quieres pelear?_ Vi Coloca sus puños en posición de pelea

_No, porfa, no me hagas daño_ Dice Jeremy escondiéndose a tras de cait._ Cait, emm oye preguntale que paso entre ella y jinx cuando la rapto_ Le dice al oído.

_ Si lo haré, si quieres te quedas o bueno , si ella te intimida puedes irte_ Dice cait mirando a Jeremy

_Me quedo, cualquier info es importante_ Dice poniéndose sus gafas de Sol y sentandoce en un rincón, lejos de Vi.

_Bien vi,¿ puedes decirnos?_ Dice cait, sentandoce al lado derecho de ella mientras pone su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la luchadora.

Vi guarda silencio, ocultado el secreto, mira a Cait, mira al piloto, quien se ha quitado las gafas y mira a ambas con ternura y seriedad. Despues de unos 5 minutos en silencio, Vi habla.

_ Jinx, me dijo cosas malas, se burlo de mi…y me conto algo de ti_ Dice con un tono mas tierno pero triste.

_ A ver ¿que te conto esa mentirosa?_ Cait toma con sus dos manos la mano biónica de Vi.

_ Bueno en verdad fue Sarah, ella … Demonios cait, ¿por qué te vendes?, digo Jayce llega te invita una copa, se ponen a bailar, el te da un beso y tu le sigues el juego ¡que fácil eres!_ Dice mientras se incorpora de la cama y mira fijamente a su amiga.

_¡Hey!, no soy puta… no me vendo, además bueno acepte su invitación porque estaba aburrida esa noche, no tenia nada que hacer_ Dice cait levantando la voz.

_¿Y yo qué?... rayos…_ Se calma.

_Tu para mi eres la mejor compañera, y bueno aprecio mucho nuestra amistad de 2 años, hacemos un gran trabajo y sabes que no quiero aburrirte con mis noches libres_ Dice cait tomando los dos hombros de Vi.

_Ah bueno, emmm no me aburriría contigo_ Dice vi mirando el suelo.

Jeremy se da cuenta de que hay gato encerrado con lo que se acaba de decir y pregunta:

_¿Y porque te intereza tanto que Jayce besara a Cait?_ Con seriedad y mirándola fijamente

_ A ti que te importa_ Se enoja camina hacia el y lo amenaza, cait interrumpe

_ Hey, calmada… emm perdona pero ¿ por qué te importa tanto amiga?_ Le dice con amabilidad cait

_ Emmm bueno… es que el tal vez quiera entrar a la policía y te este usando… si … eso_ Dice alterada.

_ Ah, tranquila, nadie ocupara tu lugar amiga, para mi eres especial_ Le dice dándole un gran abrazo

Vi se ruboriza y la abraza también… con el abrazo se acuerda de lo que dijo jinx respecto a cait…

_Cupcake_ La separa_ Corres peligro conmigo_ Dice entristecida.

_¿qué?_ Se asusta

_Jinx, dijo que me usaría, para aniquilarte… no quiero que eso pase_Dice recordando lo demás que dijo jinx_ Dijo que te haría suplicar la muerte_ Se altera al imaginar la situación.

_Calma, no pasará nada, estabas herida, por eso tal vez te asusto eso, pero yo se que eres ruda, muy ruda y juntas… bueno se necesitara mas que una liga de malhechores para acabarnos_Le dice enérgicamente.

_No quiero que mueras_ dice triste

_ No moriremos, ¿hey de verdad te importo tanto? Woaw, nunca pensé que nuestra amistad significara tanto para ti_ Le dice sentandoce al lado de ella

_ De hecho si me lo preguntas creo que en verdad Vi…_ Jeremy es interrumpido por Vi, quien lo desafia.

_ A ver sr. Volador, te crees mucho porque vuelas y haces explotar cosas, ¿pero sin el avión que eres?_Dice Vi

_Un soldado dispuesto a morir por quienes ama, como tú_ Esta frase de Jeremy puso como tomate a Vi esta se enfurece , lo toma del cuello y dice.

_Sufuciente ve por tu avión y peleemos, vamos ve por el avión…_ Vi es interrumpida por una gran explosión, el cuartel de central de la policía emite una estallido que logran pecibir y ver, están bajo ataque, la radio de Cait suena , esta empieza a dar ordenes para mantener la calma y evacuar a un lugar seguro lejos de las explosiones a los civiles del centro. Vi mira el humo y mira a Jeremy y le repite.

_Mejor ve por el avión , vamos _ Con un mejor humor, seriedad y considerando la gravedad de la situación

_Si, vamos, esto se ve grave_ Los tres salen corriendo hacia la puerta, cierran con llave y van al auto de policía de Cait. (13:45)

**Jeremy (13:50)**

Vas por las calles de piltover a toda velocidad hasta el aereopuerto, Preguntas a Cait si el awacs esta en el aire, esta al decirte que no porque no sabia para que servia, le explicas que pueden usarlo para coordinar la defensa ya que la estación central ha sido tomada por los enemigos.

Eliminar a tantos enemigos como puedan mientras llegan a al aereopuerto y cubren el despegue de ciudadela. Cuidado con los piratas que miss fortune ha enviado para devastar as calles y de los robo-policías que jinx a reprogramado… ese es el poco informe de unidades enemigas que se tiene podría haber mas.

Mientras disparas con tu 9mm desde la ventana del copiloto del carro, Cait hace lo mismo con su rifle desde el asiento de atras, mientras Vi conduce la patrulla . Mala suerte, Jinx os ha detectado, y acribilla el auto desde lo alto de una pila de escombros que formaban una barricada en frente, han saltado de auto, salen airosos de la caída, deciden separarse, formando una V frente a la pila de escombros para intentar derribar a la bandida y a sus robots reprogramados… son demaciados.

_¡Cait! Pide ayuda_ Dice jeremy mientras añade su ultimo cargador a la pistola.

Cait llama a jayce, el cual merodeaba cerca de allí. Resive la orden y va en ayuda.

**Jayce (14:05) horas**

¡Cait está en problemas!, demuestra que eres un caballero y salva a las damas… y al piloto.

_Ayuda: Llega antes de que el índice de vida del objetivo a proteger llegue a 0%._

Jinx al parecer a escuchado, y envía a unos piratas a por ti evádelos o acabalos

(Despues de esa lucha) - Vida del objetivo : 50%

Jayce ha llegado , Jinx tan solo al verlo, decide ordenar a sus secuaces que salgan, van en retirada, ¡has salvado a cait!.

_Manos grandes, te has salvado esta vez, pero no olvides lo que te dije jajajajjaa _ JINX Se va riendo por un callejón.

_Dejala Vi, debemos llegar al aereopuerto_ Dice jeremy conteniedo a Vi, y agrega_ Jayce, podras ¿darnos un impulso elecrtrico que nos haga ir mas rápido?

Jayce saca un control y aparece su limusina en unos 10 segundos.

_Al aereopuerto Jaime, rápido_ Le dice Jayce a su conductor.

_Si amo Jayce_ Responde el anciano.

Jayce insiste en que Caitlyn suba primero, y le dice :" tanto tiempo ¿eh?"… después suben los demás.

_ Woaw , cuanto lujo_ Dice jeremy ojeando el tapisado del auto.

_ Las mentes mas brillantes y galantes de piltover son las únicas que se pueden dar este lujillo_ Dice con un finjido tono de clase alta, que hace reír a Jeremy y Cait.

_Ah Dios, me parto de la risa contigo compadre_ Dice jeremy acomodándose.

_ En ese aspecto vas bien guapo, adoro a los hombres con sentido del humor pero te hace falta aprender modales, como que un "no" es un no._ Le dice cait.

_Espera… tu no querías que el… _ Le dice vi respecto a el beso que le conto Sarah.

_No, este señor me beso y yo quería safarmelo pero me abrazo mas_ Dijo cait cruzando los brazos, al mismo tiempo que Vi miraba con alivio al saber que Cait no había seguido el beso por que quisiera.

_Tanto tiempo solo, y con mucho cariño y galantería que repartir y no tener con quien lleva a ello, lo siento._ Se disculpa con un ademan.

Una pantalla sale de una pared y aparece la cara de Jaime:

_Sr. Podrán descenderrr…. Ahora_ Detiene el auto y abre las salen a defender y limpiar el aéreo puerto. (14:45 horas)

**George (14:00 horas)**

¡Son demasiados!, pero solo hay 3 cosas que defender, la pista y los hangares 4 y 5, que es donde se encuentran tus aviones.

La sheriff la ha pifiado con no dejarnos despegar, piensa George mientras cuida a Heimendinger, quien repara los últimos ajustes del F-35 que solicito Jeremy que le construyese en base a planos traídos de la hora de dejar de lamentarce y de sorprender a esos estúpidos robots.

_Ayuda: "Si ves a un robot con las dos manos en el pecho, ¡cuidado!, pues es un robot suicida, este hará gran daño a lo que sea que se le estrelle_"

_Objetivo: Evita que el marcador de vida de la pista y de cada hangar caiga por debajo del 30%_

__¿_Donde Diablos esta Jeremy?_ Se pregunta mientras arremete con su M-4A1 desde el perímetro

_Cudiado se nos ha pasado 1, oh no va hacia el awacs_ Dice un operador del avión mientras el robot se estrella.

_Rayos, heimer deja unas torretas cerca del pájaro y repáralo _ Ordena el piloto del Awacs.

_A la orden_ Dice tomando sus torretas y herramientas.

Pasa el tiempo la vida de los objetivos es de 40% De la pista , 50% hangar 4 y el 5 un 35%. Los refuerzos llegan en 5 minutos (14:40 minutos).

Objetivo logrado los refuerzos han llegado, y las maquinas están a salvo , Heimer ha reparado los aviones, aunque el awacs estaba tan dañado que tubo que dejarlo solo con dos motores en vez de 4, ahora hay 1 en cada ala, todo listo para empezar el contraataque.

**Jeremy 15:00 Horas**

Ya te has puesto tu traje anti-G, ahora la escolta debe despegar primero, asi que adelante… pero antes debes hablar con Vi.

Vi esta mirando los humazones de la ciudad al lado de tu F-35, te le hacercas y le dices:

_¡Hey!, TU y yo tenemos que hablar … sobre tus sentimientos hacia la sheriff ¿he?_ Le dice manteniendo la distancia.

_Tu solo centrate en no convertirte en una bola de fuego, cuidarnos a nosotros… y evitar que los malos tomen esa cosa que vinieron a buscar, solo han creado problemas desde que llegaron_ Contesta la pelirosada mientras se pone sus guantes de policía y acomoda su traje de oficial.

_Tarde o temprano iba a pasar esto, ellos solo necesitaban un motivo, y como dije necesito ayudarte con tus pensamientos_ Le dice mientras sube abordo.

_Como quieras, solo recibirás una paliza y una pérdida de tiempo_ Se cruza de brazos la joven.

En la pista

_segador1 tiene permiso de despegar_ Dice George desde tierra.

Una vez que los dos aviones están en el aire empieza la coordinación.

**George 15:15 horas- en el aire a bordo de CIUDADELA**

Muy bien damas y caballeros, tenemos multiples unidades amenazando a civiles, hasta ahora solo los toman como rehenes, y los encierran en edificios. Su misión se concentra en 3 zonas que he designado donde están todos los rehenes. La sheriff ira a por la zona A, Vi la B y tenemos una nueva aliada, Orianna, ella se ha contactado con nosotros, y le hemos desiganado la zona C aledaña a hospitales, por último Jayce defenderá la frontera ósea la zona D. Por fortuna los Hospitales no están en peligro la mayoría de los agentes y robo-policias sobrevivientes se han atrincherado ahí. Se ha detectado en la costa unos barcos de guerra provenientes de aguas turbias, habrá que tener cuidado, cuando se acerquen demasiado a la costa podrán lanzar ataques artilleros sobre la ciudad y desembarcaran unidades construidas por Rumble. Segador 1 le iremos informando de acuerdo cambie la circunstancia, este atento, grupos A,B,C y D, recuerden avisar e cualquier anomalía y en caso de necesitar apoyo. AH una última cosa, me he contactado con la liga, estas son malas noticias, dicen que como este conflicto involucra a "terroristas" y no a dos naciones, no nos darán apoyo o una resolución vía "Grieta de invocador". Solo nos resta esperar que EEUU reciba nuestra emisión de pedida de refuerzos, lo cual es bastante improbable y/o nulo, ya que nuestra señal se está viendo dificultada por el ciclo lunar de runa-terra respecto a piltover… Lo que se resume en que estamos solos… bueno, buena suerte y buena caza.

**Caitlyn 15:20 horas**

Has sido designada a la zona A, el sector industrial de piltover, saca a los trabajadores que ahí estén, indícales el camino más seguro a seguir y limpia la zona.

_VI se ha ido muy preocupada, insistió mucho en venir conmigo, bueno Jayce ya me ha dejado aquí en mi area, ahora debo hacer mi trabajo, no me puedo quitar de la mente la mirada que Vi le ponía al transmisor cuando le ordenaron que nos separáramos. No creo que en nuestros años como compañeras yo le haya dado tanto, como para que ella cuide asi de mi, me parece extraño, su personalidad ha cambiado desde que Jinx le volo la mano y me puso esa arma en la cabeza, ¿habrá sido que en verdad fue muy grafica en la forma en que dijo que me mataría?... ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¡Oh no!_ Se lanza a cubierto tras unas placas metalicas apiladas a unos tubos de construcción, peor aun se torna la situación cuando ve que unos piratas la ametrallan, unas tanquetas tienen bien protegidos a los rehenes quienes son custodiados por robots, calcula más de 100 personas obreras que no han alcanzado a escapar, decide pedir ayuda:

_Aqui cait, me tienen acorralada, son muchos… segador 1 ¿puedes venir a ayudarme?_ Dice mientras se sujeta el sombrero agachada.

_Aqui segador 1 , recibido enciende una bengala, y aviéntala a donde debo disparar_ Enfila la posición.

Cait coge una Bengala de su cinto, la cual desprende un humo violeta que cubre desde la tanqueta hasta los piratas quienes se miran extrañados, aprovecha para dispararles y mantenerlos donde quiere.

_¡AHY! ¡Me han dado!_ Excalama mientras sujeta su brazo derecho, lugar donde cree estar herida.

_ ¡Jeremy! Como algo le pase a cupcake, yo misma ire para hacerte bajar del cielo_ Dice Vi por el radio.

_ tranquilos, solo me ha rozado, uff todo bajo control_ Dice cait mirando bien la herida, nada grave.

Llega el F-35 para limpiar el area, La tanqueta vuela en mil pedazos, Cait puede entrar a despedazar robots y rescatar a los rehenes.

Ha sido duro, y le ha llevado tiempo, pero cait a logrado liberar a los rehenes, y les indica el camino más seguro hasta los hospitales.** (15:30)**…

Jinx ha llegado, dado que cait trae consigo el espejo de tesla, tendrá que huir de la zona, Jinx va tras ella.

**Vi (15:30 horas)**

Despues de haber despejado, con ayuda de Jeremy, la zona relativa a el mercado y relaciones exteriores. Vi se entera de que Cait está siendo correteada por JINX, esto la azuza mucho, ya que no quiere que algo malo le pase.

_Maldicion, Segador 1 ¿puedes ir a ayudarle?_ Dice por comunicador mientras señala a los civiles las rutas hacia los lugares seguros

_Lo siento, por ahora es más urgente detener los buques que se aproximan_ Dice jeremy

_ahhh rayos, ni hablar ire yo…_ Dice corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el sector de las industrias, debe recorrer al menos unos 6 o 10 km

**Jayce (15:30 horas)**

Ha sido fácil disuadir a todos los hostiles de la costa que separa a la ciudad con zaun, pero ahora los buques tienen la costa a tiro, y están cargando sus cañones. Jayce deberá sacar a todos los civiles que queden ahí en el sector del puerto antes de que vuelen en 1000 pedazos.

**Jinx ( 15:30)**

Caitlyn no ha podido salir de el sector industrian antes de que Jinx llegara, intenta atrapar a cait.

La sheriff corre hasta mas no poder, todo por mantener seguro la gema por la cual han decidido atacar todos estos malhechores, hasta que esta sin pensarlo bien y controlada por los nervios de que el espejo de tesla callere en manos equivocadas, entra en un almacen de artículos de construcción, el lugar el grande, pero solo tiene una salida que es la entrada.

_Ven sombrerotes, no te haré nada malo, y por nada quiero decir ¡todo!_ Dice jinx entrando en el lugar, buscando con sus ojos a cait._ Es una pena que Vi no este aquí para ver esto.

Jinx escucha algo, y se agacha justo en el momento en que una bala cruzaba en dirección a su cabeza, resio error de cait, Jinx sigue el rastro de vapor de la bala, pero justo otro disparo es enviado e interceptado por jinx usando su metralleta , la bala rebota. Se escucha un tercer disparo, y Jinx ,sabiendo de donde vendría, se hace a un lado… ha visto el fuego de arma de cait.

_Se acabo , despídete_ Ametralla donde se ve el arma y el sombrero de cait, después saca a carapescado_ No te preocupes le enviare cada parte de tu carbonizado cuerpo a tus padres jajajajjajaja

Cuando disparo el cohete las placas metalicas que cubrían a Cait vuelan por los aires, Jinx se acerca triunfante…

_¿Ah? ¡Esa maldita perra!... dice descubriendo que solo había destruido el arma de cait y agujereado su sombrero_ Jinx se alerta al escuchar unos pesados pasos que llegan a la estructura, decide esconderse.

Vi entra en el edificio y empieza a llamar a cait. A jinx se le ocurre una gran idea… Pero nocesita ayuda, por lo que llama a su socia, Sarah fortune.

**Vi 15:50 horas**

La ultima señal del transmisor de Cait vino de aquí, no debe estar lejos, piensa Vi.

Vi sigue caminando … se queda atónita, pasmada, y con el alma en la mano… Ve restos del arma de Cait, los sigue sin medir consecuencias, hasta que encuentra su sombrero ametrallado… se pone de rodillas frente a el, lo toma con sus manos … y no puede evitar sollozar dejando escapar unas lagrimas, hasta que finalmente sucumbe presa de la tristesa y cede al llanto.

_Te dije que la mataría… debiste haber visto como voló en mil pedazos, carapescado y yo disfrutamos haciéndola volar, oye, fue increíble jamás vi a alguien estallar con tanto estilo _ Dice Jinx sin mostrarse.

_¡¿Donde estas?! Esto se acaba aquí, destruiste a la persona que mas me importaba, juro que la vengare_ Dice Vi con el rostro lleno de lagrimas, mientras se limpia la cara y gira buscando a Jinx.

_Me gustaría verlo de hecho , aquí me tienes_ Jinx se para con unos 15 metros de separación de vi y se muestra.

Vi corre rugiendo hacia ella, es claro que todo es una trampa , cuando ya faltaban 5 metros para llegar a Jinx, pega un salto en línea recta con su puño listo para destrozar el rostro de jinx pero solo faltando unos cm , Un enorme tubo solido de hierro sujeto con una correa a una grua que colgaba del techo intercepta a Vi, la cual va a dar de Golpe al otro lado de la construcción. Mareada y adolorida intenta ponerse de pie, pero una pesada cadena le cae encima, y otra y otra, al momento en que se forma una red y esta queda atrapada. Sarah fortune aparece para poner en la cabeza de Vi una de sus armas, a la vez que Jinx se para en frente de ella y le lanza un polvo en la cara, el cual adormece a Vi. (**16:00 horas)**

**Jeremy (15:25 horas)**

Despuesde haber ayudado a Cait, ayudas al avance de las tanquetas de la policía de Piltover a cargo de Vi.

_hey alitas, puedes venir a ayudar, muchos robots armados con cohetes nos tienen a raya, he perdido dos de 6 tanquetas , como perdamos una mas esto se acaba_ Dice Vi golpeando robots en el frente.

_A la orden, solo deposita una bengala donde quieres que llueva el fuego_Dice jeremy poniendo rumbo a la ubicasion de VI.

Vi lanza su bengala, la cual cae justo donde quería, esta desprende un humo rosa. Jeremy lanza sus cohetes y los robots vuelan por los aires, Vi decide corretear a las demás unidades.

_ Aquí cait, Jinx me persigue, creo que MISS también esta por aquí, necesito ayuda _ Dice por el comunicador ,ajetreada mientras corre.

_Maldicion, Segador 1 ¿puedes ir a ayudarle?_ Dice VI por comunicador mientras señala a los civiles las rutas hacia los lugares seguros.

Jeremy comunica que no puede ya que JAYCE ha solicitado ayuda en el puerto. Vi decide ir con Ciat.

Segador 1 ha llegado al puerto, Ve los barcos , los cuales han sido adulterados por rumble le ha incluido cohetes que atacan objetivos terrestres y aéreos, proteger los buques mercantes de Piltover debes.

Objetivo: Buques a proteger = 10

Tras destruir varios buques se han escapado 5 de ellos se retiran, la victoria es para los buenos.

_No ha estado tan difícil , ¿verdad Jeremy?_ Dice jayce acomodándose para descanzar

_Si la verdad es que… _ Interrumpido por ciudadela

_No se retiran, solo abren paso a los ¡bombarderos!_ advierte ciudadela_ Rumbo 1-3-8

_¿Que? _ Dice alarmado jeremy enfilando el rumbo.

_Te los marco en el visor_Dice ciudadela

Jeremy advierte a JAYCE que se retire y que aleje a los civiles del puerto. Ahora van a por el puerto no por los buques mercantes.

El escuadron de las serpientes aulladoras a escuchado de fuente de Rumble, que el cristal que han costruido en piltover tiene el poder necesario para hacer a bandle city tan poderosa como fletjor, demacia o noxus. Jeremy deberá derribar a corqui y sus dos escoltas antes de que estos destrullan todo el puerto.

_Ayuda para batallas aéreas: Intenta entrar en perdida, para realizar giros cerrados estando estático en el aire, esta habilidad requiere mucho adiestramiento._

__ _Patetico humano, dejanos obtener el cristal y te prometo que podras seguir volando_ Dice corqui pocisionandoce a las 6 de Jeremy_ Soy el mejor piloto de Runa-terra.

_Lastima que tus amigos no_ Dice Jeremy derribando a sus dos aviones punto.

Una batalla con muchos giros, y disparos, ambos aviones terminan muy agujerados, pero el avión de Jeremy posee mejor blindaje, por lo que corki decide irse

_Ya veras, te ha salvado tu avión, no tu habilidad, hasta la próxima , gracias por el combate_ Escapa a toda velocidad.

Jeremy decide no ir tras corki, su avión se queda sin combustible. **(16:05 horas)**

Ciudadela informa a todos que se junten en la recuperada estación central de la policía, Orianna la recupero solo con la ayuda de los oficiales restantes .

En la estación…

Todos se han juntado, y se alarman nada mas notar que Vi no ha llegado, que su comunicador no responde solo emite ruido blanco. Ciudadela armado con su detector de calor, no encuentra señales en el sector industrial.

Cait empieza a preocuparse, tal vez no debió haberse escabullido de jinx y dejar el lugar, sabiendo que Vi iria para allá, no deja de culpare y maldice a su comunicador por haber sido alcanzado por una de las balas de Jinx. Tal vez… asi hubiera podido advertir a Vi de que no fuera a su ultima ubicasion.

**Caitlyn : Miercoles (6 horas)- estación de policía**

Ha dormido muy poco intentado buscar a su amiga, no deja de culparce, algo malo puede estar pasándole, Jinx ya la había secuestrado una vez… y la dejo muy mal de la cabeza. Cait frustrada aparta los ojos de un mapa digital de la ciudad, en el cual había estado intentando adivianar la posición actual de Vi. Va a su escritorio, empieza a morderse el labio inferior, toma su sombrero y lo habienta lejos, pone sus manos en sus ojos y exclama : "¿Donde estas?... perdón" La culpa la consume. Abre su cajón del escritorio, y mira una foto de su amiga y ella, el día en que Vi y ella fueron premiadas por el alcalde a causa de haber mantenido a los villanos despavoridos y asustados haciendo que no se cometieran crímenes en 1 mes.

Jayce y Jeremy entran a la oficina de Cait, la encuentran llorando, esta se limpia el rostro y se extraña.

_Cariño perdona, pero pone el canal 9 en la tv_Dice jayce encendiendo el TV y poniendo el canal.

Aterrorizada Cait lleva sus manos a su boca y Ve a Jinx, ha robado la señal, y transmite un programa que ella misma hace llamar : "Confesiones amorosas de Vi"... Su sorpresa es peor cuando Jeremy le comunica que las pantallas gigantes de la ciudad transmiten el horrroroso programa, donde a continuación se muestra a Vi, muy mal herida atada a una silla mientras es iluminada por una tenue Luz... su mirada parte el corazón y animo de la culpa y la desesperacion consumen a la sheriff en un 100%

* * *

Salir—Guardar—aceptar- Guardando—Guardado


	3. Libranos del mal

Hola gente, bueno gracias a los que han leido la historia primero que nada gracias, es producto de el ocio y el afán de hacer vídeos, asi que sip, este capitulo se vera acompañado de un Video que subire a youtube el mismo día en que se publique el video, el nombre sera:

league of legends travesia a piltover 3

sin mas preámbulos comencemos... a ver quien muere aqui xDDDD

* * *

** CAPITULO III: LIBRANOS DEL MAL**

**Jinx **

Ahora con "manos grandes" sumisa bajo el control de Jinx esta aprovechará de tender su trampa para acabar con las dos mejores policías de Piltover.

Usando en contra de Vi sus sentimientos hacia cait, Jinx ha decidido hackear un canal de televisión y exponer públicamente lo que siente Vi por cait, si esta se luego de que Vi cante, se instara a cait y la policía a emprender un operativo de rescate, después procederá a asesinar a ambas policías y masacrar tantos mas como sea posible.

_Buenos días gente linda de Piltover, soy yo su amiga preferida, la que todos quieren y aman, jinx jajajajaja_ Dice saludando con la mano mientras la cámara que transmite en vivo la enfoca. _ Hoy tenemos una sección especial, llamada "Confesiones amorosas de Vi " (Jinx hace un aparte y dice) alias manototas_ Muestra a Vi en cámara, atada a una silla y muy golpeada.

Jinx da una vuelta al lado de vi, saltando y riendo, después revuelve con malicia el cabello de Vi.

_Hermanita, dinos quien es el "afortunado"_ Dice Jinx sentandoce en una silla frente a Vi.

_No soy tu hermana perra_ Dice intentando safarce

_¿Que modales son estos?, si hablar asi es ser poli, yo quiero serlo_ Dice mirando a la camara

_Tengo mejores modales que tú_ Le dice mientras la mira y la escupe en la cara

Jinx se enoja, y avienta lejos la silla, despues de su pantalón saca un radio y dice:

_Llama a tus amiguitos, y diles que vengan, si es que pueden encontrarme, vamos quiero que llames a cait... dile, dile dile, vamos dile frente a todos_ Le dice mientras le presiona el radio en su cara, y se acerca bastante, casi abrazandola para despues encender el radio.

**Cait- 6:20 horas.**

"Pobre vi", es "mi culpa", "no debería seguir con lo de ser policia", "maldita jinx, maldito cristal". Son las frases que cruzan la mente de Cait al ver como su amiga es humillada y enfrentada publicamente por Jinx, Caitlyn no puede evitar que algunas lagrimas rueden por sus ojos a causa de la culpa de no haber previsto a Vi de que ella ya estaba a salvo y debia alejarce de ese edificio donde Jinx le tendio la trampa... Ahora el radio de Caitlyn suena , señal de que se esta emitiendo un mensaje. Jinx ha llamado al cuartel desde el radio de Vi.

_Vamos estupida, dile o te reviento los sesos aqui frente a todos_ Dice halando fuerte mente el cabello de Vi, al punto de hacerla gemir de dolor.

Jayce decide contestar ya que Caitlyn estaba aun descompensada.

_Jinx deja a ir a Vi y entregate, recuerda que tenemos un super-avion, capaz de detectar lo que sea... dentro de poco tendremos tu ubicasión_ Dice Jayce furioso.

_Nah, ya lo tengo cubierto niño bonito, ya veras, ¡sera genial!_Dice con su tono mas maniatico_ Pero ahora quiero hablar con la amiga de Vi, estará ella por ahí o es que esta..._ La pantalla de el televisor se divide y se muestra un segundo recuadro donde se puede ver la oficina de cait y todos quienes estan dentro, la camará enfoca en especial a cait, mostrando su estado. A continuación Jinx dice:

_...Esta llorando como la niña de papá y mamá que es, ¿quieres que te demos un osito de peluche para que te sientas mejor bebesita? _ Dice Jinx mofándose, mientras Cait no sabe que hacer. Hasta que se decide por quitarle el radio a Jayce, limpiarse el rostro y decir.

_Juro por la autoridad que tengo que hoy te atraparemos, y si no es así juro que será el último día de mi vida, estas perdida Jinx, entregate y deja en paz a mi compañera_ Dice Caitlyn con un tono enorme de superioridad, mientras mira el supuesto lugar en donde esta la cámara.

_MMMMM me late que sea tu último día de vida, pero entregarme ni hablar_ Después de decir esto camina hacia Vi_ Pero ahora vamos al grano, venga Manos grandes, dime ¿ que sientes por emmmmm esa persona especial, y dinos quien es ?.

_ Tu maldita abuela es especial _ Ruge Vi mientras intenta zafarse de las cadenas que sujetan la silla y a ella al piso.

_Oye no insultes a la abuela, ella me regalo mi primer explosivo_ Dice con ternura.

_Jinx basta, entregate, esta vez fuiste muy lejos_Ordena cait poniendo una mano en su cintura.

_Pues entonces ven por mi y rescata a la romanticona de Vi, ¿sabes? yo se algo que te encantara, pero seria genial que Vi te lo contara_ Dice saltando mientras apunta a VI. La cual se pone roja de verguenza y empieza a intentar quitarse sus cadenas.

_No me interesa y si quieres que vayamos por ti lo haremos_ Lo dice tomando la camará escondida, la cual estaba entre unos libros de registro en un estante, muestra su cara y dice_ A la ciudania les prometemos que atraparemos a esta lunatica, quedense en sus hogares todo el día, cuidense y aquellos que crean estar cerca de Jinx, alejense. Nuestra labor es proteger_ Termina de decir esto y corta el cable de la camara.

_Muy lindo sombrerotes muy lindo, pero..._ Rumble y twish interrumpen para advertir a JInx.

_Ehy loca, nos han localizado, la luz de este detector se ha encendido, resibo una señal muy fuerte de algo que esta a unos 20.000 pies de altura._ Dice rumble mostrando el aparato detector a la camara.

_Ahy mi lindo yordle entonces digamosle a nuestra amiga lunatica que active los fuegos artificiales para celebrar._ Dice miss fortune entrando en escena, quien habia estado manejando la camara todo el tiempo, pero ahora la cedio a un robot asistente de Jinx.

_**¡Me encantan los fuegos artificiales! pensé que nunca lo dirian_Dice sacando un detonador de sus pantalones**_ **Sheriff que esto sea una advertencia, si no se rinden y nos niegan la gema de energía, mas personas moriran, tengo explosivos en toda la ciudad... tienes 2 horas** sombreros grandes_ Presiona el detonador poniendo su mas maléfica y diabólica cara. Ahora la transmision muestra un supermegacohete despegando hacia el cielo, se muestra una cámara abordo del cohete, este va en dirección a **ciudadela** quien volaba justo sobre los enemigos, estos lanzan contra medidas, pero el misil no va guiado, comienzan a emprender acciones evacibas pero un rayo de la maquina de rumble justo da en ellos, este rayo inhibe sus controles temporalmente... es claro lo que va a pasar, todos en piltover miran con pavor al cielo, y la TV mientras el misil se acerca mas y mas a un aparato lleno de hombres con vida, algunos con familia, algunos jovenes. El misil en su lento recorrido impacta a ciudadela, haciendo que este se convierta en una bola de fuego la cual forma una sonrisa y bajo ella se lee : "Jinx estuvo aquí".

_¡Fue genial! woooaw nada mejor como el olor a metal, combustible y explosivo recien explosionado con un sazón de carne pulverizada en la mañana... Nos vemos sheriff, no olvides nuestra cita de juegos_ Se corta la transmision. **(6:45)**

**Jeremy 6:10 horas.**

Rayos la lunatica de Jinx ha decidido humillar a Vi, jeremy todo el tiempo estuvo tras la pista correcta, a vi le gusta caitlyn. Jinx lo ha descubierto hace ya mucho tiempo antes, solo esperaba la ocasion perfecta de usarlo en contra de las policias.

Jeremy va a la sala de transmisiones para contactar con ciudadela, quien ha estado buscando a Vi sin cesar.

_Ciudadela, ¿alguna señal?_ Pregunta tomando el comunicador de la sala.

_Hemos encontrado un rastro electro magnetico, lo estamos rastreando, estamos seguros que es de la transmisión de Jinx, por ahora todo indica que se ubica en las afueras de Piltover_Dice George desde el awacs.

Pasan unos instantes

_Central, hemos encontrado la transmision, les transferimos las coordenadas_ Dice George mientras en la sala de control una maquina imprime el informe preparado por el awacs.

_Buen trabajo amigos, emm ¿saben si heimer ya reparo los aviones?_ Pregunta jeremy

_No lo se, su equipo empezó a construir muchas cosas que les pase en los planos, tendremos una buena cantidad de aviones, asi que despues dejaremos de usar este pajaro y con todo este personal a bordo tendremos un escuadrón ya listo para exterminar a Jinx._Dice triunfante George_ Lo haremos, ganaremos...

Es interrumpido, una señal extraña suena a bordo del awacs, Jeremy mira la TV:

_¡Me encantan los fuegos artificiales! pense que nunca lo dirian_Dice sacando un detonador de sus pantalones_ Sheriff que esto sea una advertencia, si no se rinden y nos entregan la gema de energia, mas personas moriran... tiene 2 horas sombreros grandes_ Presiona el detonador poniendo su mas malefica y diabólica cara. Ahora la transmision muestra un supermegacohete despegando hacia el cielo, se muestra una camara abordo del cohete, este va en dirección a ciudadela quien volaba justo sobre los enemigos. Jeremy al ver esto decide dar la orden a ciudadela de que lanze vengalas, pero el misil no es guiado, a lo que El piloto de ciudadela informa que emprenderán maniobras evasivas... Se escucha un gran ruido de estática y muchos hombres gimiendo de dolor, un rayo a impactado al awacs, no pueden moverse. Todos a bordo saben cual es su destino... George decide decir algo antes de morir.

_Hey viejo... sabes... emm_Empieza a decepcionarse y a escucharse desmotivado

_Tranquilo, di lo que tengas que decir, aquí estoy ... es dificil ser emm masculinos en esta situacion_ Dice Jeremy mientras todos a bordo observan como el misil se acerca lentamente a el avion.

_Jeremy, en mi casillero, hay una carta, la escribi para mi novia, en el caso de que pasará algo como esto... bueno en verdad fue para decirle cuanto la extraño y la quiero... pero porfavor dásela... dile que jamas dejare de amarla, y que lo siento, dile a mis padres que ... los amo... y tamb... ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡NOOOOOO! _ Se escucha ese gran grito de George, despues se escucha el ruido blanco. Jeremy toma su comunicador, se lo saca de la cabeza, lo mira, piensa en lo que acaba de pasar y lo que sucede ahora... es el único miembro del el equipo con vida, peor aún su nuevo amigo George quien conoció en esta travesía, ha muerto junto a todos sus compatriotas y compañeros. Avienta los auriculares, se pone de pie y sale dando una caminata rapida con un paso furioso. Todos lo miran y guardan silencio hasta que se va.

En el pasillo, no podia disimular la ira, ve que caitlyn esta afuera de su officina siendo consolada por Jayce, estos se dan cuenta de su semblante. Caitlyn decide ir tras el ya que ha pasado de largo, ella sabe que el perdio a su equipo, esta solo en este mundo extraño, claramente necesita ayuda.

_Jeremy esp..._ Dice corriendo tras el.

_Alejate de mi..._ Responde casi gritando el joven

Cait lo alcanza, toma su mano y lo abraza.

_Lo siento mucho... te prometo que no moriran en vano_ Dice ella mientras lo abraza.

_Debí haber ido con ellos..._ Dice mirando a la joven.

_No te culpes, Jinx es una... desgraciada_ Le dice acariciando su cabello .

_Hay que atraparla... Dios, George... Y todos... se han ido, no puedo creerlo..._ Dice soltando a la joven, cubriéndose el rostro, para despues golpear la pared y sentarce en el piso. Una mano grande y fuerte se apoya en su hombro, es Jayce.

_Estamos contigo, no estas solo_ Le dice Jayce, Jeremy mira a su al rededor, se percata de que mas policias han llegado a darle su apoyo. Jeremy se levanta.

_Solo podemos ir y atrapar a esa perra... Debemos salvar a Vi, con ella todavía podemos ganar esto, ademas... deberia ser yo quien este en su lugar..._ Cait cambia su semblante, pero Jayce y Jeremy la abrazan para que su animo no vuelva a decaer. La mision esta fijada, un ataque en el lugar que Ciudadela especifico, Jinx estará esperando es claro que habrá una masacre entre terroristas y los que han jurado defender con su vida piltover.

Cait empezo a planear el ataque la idea era actuar en menos de 30 minutos, era lo maximo que podia durar el asalto. pero algo hizo que Jeremy retrasara a todos en esa reunion, un mensaje de EEUU estaba entrante... todos fueron a la sala de comunicaciones.

_Teniente Crowe, aqui el mayor Wallace de la USAF ¿nos resive?_ Dice la cara de un hombre en la pantalla de transmision.

_Si, aqui estoy ..._ Dice jeremy un poco mas aliviado al ver al superior.

_Denos un estado de la misión_ Dice wallace

_El equipo de ciudadela ha caído, todos muertos... solo yo estoy vivo... ah y el espejo de tesla esta bien, aun es nuestro... señor ¿puede enviar refuerzos?_ Dice jeremy mirando tímidamente al monitor, con una voz un tanto temblorosa

_Hijo , lamento oir esto, Notificare a los familiares de los caídos. En cuanto al cristal... emmm perdona pero, Rusia nos ha hecho lios , y no podemos traer la gema aqui por ordenes de la OTAN Y LA ONU, al parecer Rusia y corea del Norte han amenazado robarnos ese cristal si llega a la tierra... _ Es interrumpido por Jeremy

_¿Qué? Entonces yo y los de ciudadela, fuimos enviados aqui a morir sin alguna razon , solo a morir y ¿ya?_ Dice jeremy exasperado

_Controlese teniente, no nos quedaremos indiferentes a su sacrificio, por lo que estamos planeando enviar dentro de 24 horas una flota reducida, el portaaviones Nimitz será el buque insignia, por lo que le rogamos que no ponga el espejo de tesla en peligro, use tacticas defensivas hasta mañana. Procederemos a enviar cientificos en estos buques que estudien runa-terra y mas importante aúnnuestro cristal, la liga nos ha ordenado que la flota se mantenga siempre cerca de bandle city, así tendremos que hacer.

_Entendido, gracias señor._ Dice Jeremy

_Ah una cosa mas, si tiene pertenencias de los difuntos que podamos devolver a la familia, el portal estará disponible desde 24 horas despues que la flota arrive a runa-terra hasta 3 días después..

_Perfecto, gracias señor_ Dice jeremy

_Buena suerte_ Fin de la transmisión.

Todos salen de la sala, Cait se acerca a Jeremy y le pregunta.

_Despues de todo esto ¿te iras verdad?_ Dice cait mirandolo fijamente.

_Mmmm mira , este lugar... no es malo, en la tierra bueno mis padres ya han muerto... no tengo muchos amigos... estoy harto de la USAF, nos enviaron aqui sin ninguna razón... Me quedo aqui, ya me he hecho amistades con varios polis y bueno ademas aqui digamos que las chicas son mas atractivas jeje _ Se ruborisa Jeremy usando un tono de voz un poco lastimero y al final uno muy simpatico. Cait lo abraza emocionada y pone una insignia en el pecho de Jeremy

_Bienvenido al equipo entonces, oficial crowe_ Dice caitlyn, cambiando a triste su semblante.

_ Gracias, hey ¿por que esa cara?_ Dice jeremy mirándola.

_VI, debemos ..._ Es interrumpida por Jayce

_La rescataremos, podemos con esto cariño_ Dice el hombre** (7:15)**

**Jayce horas 7:20 horas**

El equipo esta desanimado, y Jayce deberá encargarse de organizar el ataque. Se da cuenta de que los radares de corto alcance de heimer puede caber perfectamente en uno de los helicópteros de la AEPP (agentes especiales de la policia de piltover). Jayce propone esta idea a sus compañeros, todos la aceptan ya que sirve tener una unidad dotada de un radar para detectar a las unidades en tierra y asi coordinar un mejor asalto ,suena prometedor, reemplazarían a Ciudadela.

_Me parece una excelente idea, emmm ¿puedo pilotarlo yo?_ Pregunta Jeremy a sus nuevos compañeros de Piltover, todos están a favor , cait cree que ya que el helicóptero posee un gran tamaño para transportar personal, ella podría ir con Jeremy y su copiloto, ubicandose en las puertas de atras donde suben y bajan los oficiales para disparar desde el aire. Jeremy considera que es una buena idea, argumentando que en su pais eso siempre es llevado a cabo en un modelo muy similar al de piltover, el BLACKHAWK UH-60.

_ Bien, ya que tenemos cubierto la lamentable perdida del awacs, ahora solo queda preocuparnos en las fuerzas de tierra, yo y heimer las comandaremos. Propongo llevar todo lo que tengamos, incluyendo el material bélico, incluyendo los devastadores_ Jeremy interrumpe

_Diculpa , pero que son los devastadores?_ Dice el teniente.

_ Son autos, jeeps, muy veloces que les montamos una potente arma, es una parecida a la metralla de jinx_ Dice jayce.

_Puedo ver las balas?_ Replica jeremy. Un oficial trae una muestra de las balas a Jeremy.

_Ah... balas de 30mm... escuchen tengo planos de una "Metralla calibre 50", una metralla que escupe balas capas de penetrar 20 cm de ormigon... ¿heimer podria construirlas?_ Pregunta jeremy, a lo que el pequeño yordle le responde.

_Mi equipo construyo todos los modelos de tus planos, esas armas no se han quedado atras, solo hay que instalarlas en los Devastadores.

Dicho todo esto Jayce fijo 3 equipos que rodearían en forma de triangulo el sector donde se ubicaba Jinx. Las coordenadas de Ciudadela mostraban las afueras de Piltover, un lugar donde habían casas de un material parecido al adobe, un lugar donde las ciudades y las casas se ubicaban en una especie de desierto árido, lo que hacia esa zona extremadamente pobre... eran los barrios donde Vi supuestamente empezó a crecer. Los equipos serian : Cobra, Escorpión y Tormenta. Jeremy decide tomar el nombre de Blackhawk 1 , debido al parecido de el helicoptero de piltover con el de su mundo, coincidentemente con su nombre clave en el aire , el helicóptero de los AEPP era negro. Las armas instaladas ya en los devastadores, Jeremy ya habia entendido los controles de su nueva nave, equipada con dos puestos de metrallas a los lados, las puertas corredizas abiertas para que cait pudiera disparar. Jeremy no podría usar sus aviones esta vez ya que la distancia entre los malos y los buenos seria muy escasa. Caitlyn no deja rienda suelta a ningún asunto, y cree que Jinx o alguien podria entrar al cuartel ,mientras este es resguardado por las unidades básicas de la policía, **y robar el cristal. Ella decide llevarlo con ella**, oculto en la intimidad de su pecho.

Jeremy se da cuenta de que todos se han equipado con una armamento y protección de guerra, salvo cait. Quien solo lleva su traje de oficial. Jeremy va por unas rodilleras, coderas y un chaleco antibalas.

_Toma, no es que no me agrade el excesivo escote de tu traje de oficial, pero necesitas estar mas protegida_ Dice jeremy entregando los implementos a la sheriff.

_!Hey!... Vestida asi me siento mas cómoda, siento que puedo moverme mejor_ Dice dejando a un lado las cosas que Jeremy le ha entregado. Jayce interrumpe en escena y dice:

_Corazoncillo, esto no es un conflicto contra delincuentes de diario vivir, vamos a una guerra... Hasle caso a crowe, sacrifica movilidad por seguridad._ Le dice Jayce con tono de preocupación y casi abrazándola.

_¡Esta bien!... rayos que persistentes..._ Es interrumpida por Jeremy, quien le entrega un casco.

_Sin estas cosas estarías muerta a penas entrásemos al campo de batalla_ Le dice Jeremy mientras la chica se pone el casco, para despues ponerce su gorra de oficial. Cait se ve molesta, Jayce se percata de esto y le dice:

_Vamos sheriff dame una sonrisa_ La toma en sus brazos y la hace girar con el. Cait se sonroja y una vez quieta, Jayce le da un pequeño beso en los labios...

La sheriff le da una cachetada a su amigo y dice:

_¿Por que tienes que ser así ?_ Dice incomodada y algo enojada, luego procede a dar la media vuelta y se marcha al helicóptero._¿Vienes o no jeremy?_ Replica la sheriff.

_Buen intento romeo_Le dice jeremy a su amigo mientras le da una palmada en el hombro y se marcha hacia el helicóptero.

**El equipo parte a las afueras de Piltover ( 7:40 horas)**


	4. NO TEMERÉ MAL ALGUNO

** CAPITULO IV: "(...) NO TEMERÉ MAL ALGUNO(...)"**

**Jayce: (8:10 horas)**

En tierra comanda a las unidades tormenta, cobra y escorpión. Apenas las unidades entran en el perimetro de el escondite de Jinx y sus secuases, aparecen bandidos y robots para sabotear el asalto, los jeeps "debastadores" son ametrallados desde las casas y lugares de altura, los artilleros de estos luchan por eliminarlos antes de que estos hagan lo mismo con ellos.

Jayce es jefe cobra, guiando a 4 jeeps , el a la cabeza conduciendo el suyo, ya esta llegando a la zona en que se ubica Jinx. Mientras Heimerdinger esta a cargo de el equipo tormenta, el cual avanza un poco mas lento, Jeremy desde los cielos guia a los vehiculos en tierra diciendoles donde tienen que ir para no encontrar tantos maleantes, Caitlyn por su parte hace lo que puede desde el helicptero.

Jayce esta a solo unos 500 metros de la entrada... hasta que:

_Aqui jayce, Vamos muy bien , a este paso meteremos a todos estos rufianes a la carcel en menos de 20 minutos , todo sera cocer y cantar... Cait cariño procura cuidarte_ Dice Jayce mientras conduce.

_Ni por error dejaria que me maten_ Dice la tiradora. Se escucha un gran murmullo en la radio, Cait pregunta que pasa, a lo que Jayce responde:

_Nos han acorralado, ¡Rayos! ¿Como esta RIVERS?_Pregunta Jayce a sus hombres por el estado de su artillero.

_¿Que paso?_ pregunta cait.

_Rivers... el oficial Rivers esta muerto... ibamos por este callejón y ... un maldito le disparo de cerca, le dío en el cuello._ Dice Jayce Preocupado y desanimado_ Alguien tome su lugar_ Dice jayce, pero nadie se atreve a ir, hasta que el co-piloto de este se anima y sube a la torreta... el grupo cobra logra abanzar y se detiene ya en la zona donde procederán a buscar a Jinx... Muchas unidades enemigas van a por ellos, se inicia una batalla campal.

Jayce y sus muchachos no logran abanzar, por lo que Jeremy va en su ayuda, pociciona el helicoptero y hace que Cait y su artillero de la derecha habrán fuego, logran hacer que las tropas enemigas se dispersen, Jayce y su equipo empiezan a buscar a Jinx en la periferia de su zona.

**Jeremy (8:25 horas)**

Tras haber ayudado a Heimer, Jayce, y al equipo escorpión. Jeremy debe ir otra vez en auxilio de Jayce, Desbaratando las unidades enemigas, Cait ordena que se adentre en el lugar para usar el radar y hayar a VI. Así hace el piloto, Dan con el lugar, Un gran edifcio en el centro de la zona triangulada. Muchas unidades enemigas en tierra abren fuego al helicoptero, Jeremy ordena espantarlos con las ametralladoras, pero antes de que todos a bordo logren abrir fuego, los enemigos se tierra miss fortune corre a toda velocidad diaprandoles, sarah sube a una pequeña construcción y antes de que Jeremy pudiera reaccionar esta estaba frente a ellos disparandoles. Las balas rompen los cristales del helicoptero y hieren al copiloto en su brazo izquierdo, Jeremy resulta con un impacto a nivel del pecho, el chaleco antibalas lo ha salvado. Para evadir los ataques de miss, Jeremy rota el helicoptero, los artilleros impulsados por la inercia se salen de sus puestos... Cait es la uncia que logra conservar su posición, queda justo en frente de miss fortune... Usando "as bajo la mira" Da un golpe certero a miss fortune, esta cae, no muerta, solo herida, la presisción de cait y su labor de capturar con vida a sus sospechosos le han salvado el cuello a miss fortune.

El helicoptero empieza a dar vueltas al rededor de el edificio, pero desde abajo Jinx ataca con su lanza cohetes, Jeremy estando muy alto tiene a Jinx en un punto ciego... La habilidad de Jinx hace que uno de los tiros de carapescado de justo en la cola del helicoptero, este empieza a dar vueltas, se presipita a tierra.

_Aqui blackhawk 1 , Nos dieron repito, vamos en caída, intare suavisar la caída..._ Dice jeremy luchando con los controles, intenta hacer que su aparato no se aleje de el edificio de Jinx, desde tierra aún se puede oir como esta rie, esperando ver el pajaro convertido en una bola de fuego al impactar con el suelo.

_Aqui jayce, entendido, vamos en su ayuda_ Dice por radio Jayce.

_No quiero morir, en verdad, aún no... _ Exclama con un todo de tristeza caít aferrandose a una de las amarras... cada vez estan mas cerca de la tierra. Van a dar unos 100 metros al norte del edifcio,las personas y unidades enemigas en tierra que estan en la trayectoria de la nave corren despavoridos, el helicoptero choca con el techo de una vivienda, para finalmente caer de panza sobre la tierra, arrastrarse unos metros hacia adelante, mientras las aspas se rompen contra el piso, cubriéndose de tierra por fin el helicoptero se detiene.

_¿Están todos bien?_ Pregunta Cait , tratando de ponerce en una posicion comoda para salir, una vez que todo acaba... Todos estan bien, salvo el co-piloto. La sheriff ayuda a salir a todos, cuando el co-piloto esta a salvo fuera de la nave, ella ordena que esperen a que llegue la ayuda, ella debe ir por VI.

_Ve por ella sheriff, yo y los muchachos esperaremos a Jayce_ Dice Jeremy quitando el seguro de su M-4A1.

Cait corre hacia el edificio.


	5. ME GUSTAS

**CAPITULO V : "ME GUSTAS"**

**VI ( 8:25 horas)**

Atada y humillada, ha estado escuchando las radios de los enemigos que informan del abance de los policias, Vi no puede creer que sus amigos esten logrando reducir las unidades enemigas. Vi saca esto en cara a miss fortune, Jinx, rumble y twish. La chica se pelo celeste se enoja y es sacada de quicio con esto, para callar a Vi esta le da un puñetazo en la cara.

_¿A eso le llamas golpe?_ Dice vi, mirandola.

_Escuchame bien Vi querida, he oido que tu amorcito , la chica de los sombreros, esta a bordo de un helicoptero... ¡a carapescado le encanta hacer caer esas cosas!_ Dice apuntandola con su cohete._ Sarah porque no vas a ayudarme con la sheriff... y ustedes dos, cuiden a manos grandes.

**(8:30) **Vi, escucha que miss fortune ha sido herida a causa de un tiro de cait, se alegra y exclama.

_Buen tiro cupcake_ Esbosa una sonrisa que es motivo de furia para sus captores. Esta sonrisa se borra cuando 5 minutos despues se entera de mano de Rumble que Jinx ha derribado a Jeremy y que es solo cuestion de tiempo para asesinar a Caitlyn.

_Ahora tu te quedas aqui, y espero que cuando te vuelva a ver sea en un ataud_ Dice rumble subiendo a su maquina, seguido de twish, ambos han resivido la orden de acabar con las undiades del helicoptero, Jinx ha informado que esta haciendo que cait la siga hasta Vi.

Vi se queda pensando cuando estos salen... ¿Que puede hacer para ayudar? solo ha estado ayudando a Jinx en su malebolo plan... si fuera por ella se pegaría un tiro y diria adios a la vida... pero no es tan facil, Cait, su amiga ... quiere vivir para verla siempre, ser su compañera ha sido lo mejor que le pudo pasar, y ahora lo perdería...

Vi se ve interrumpida **(8:40), **Jinx entra y cierra la puerta, mira a vi con una sonrisa y una expresion que refleja a la locura en si... esta se esconde tras un estante que estaba tras la puerta.

Caitlyn derriba la puerta, apunta a la habitacion y exclama.

_¡Vi!_ Feliz camina hacia su amiga.

_Cait ¡No!, ¡cuidado!_ Dice Vi con una mirada llena de horror, Pero es muy tarde, Jinx Golpea a Cait con un bate en la cabeza, haciendo que el casco que esta traía puesto se desprendiera y saltara lejos.

_¡Maldita!_ Dice cait , recuperando el equilibrio, apunta a Jinx, pero esta es mas rapida y con su pistola de rayos abate a la sheriff, los rayos queman el chaleco antibalas. Cait cae, grita de dolor, Jinx se acerca y de un solo jalón le arranca el chaleco Y con una patada hace que el arma de Cait quede fuera de su alcanse. Jinx apunta a Caítlyn, pone su arma en modo aturdir, y le da un tiro en el pecho... La sheriff se ve envuelta en una manta de rayos que le inflingen mucho dolor, dejándola casi sin energias.

_Hay, sombreritos, no te duermas... que aqui es donde empieza lo bueno_ Jinx toma a cait, y amarra sus manos con una soga y cinta adhesiva. Para despues colgarla de las manos desde el techo por medio de una polea, asegura la cuerda al piso, dice:

_Ahora (rie), empecemos con el juego_ va en dirección a la camara y la enciende transmite en vivo una masacre para toda piltover.

Cerca del Helicoptero, jayce y jeremy se baten a tiros contra rumble y twish, cuando la central de policias les empieza a dar el audio de lo que esta pasando.

_ Buenos días otra vez gente linda de Piltover... Hoy estoy aqui con las mejores policias de esta ciudad... y vamos a desentrañar las cosas que oculta el corazoncito de Vi (Se acerca a Vi y golpea sus hombros)... ¡ah! y es obvio que tengo aqui como invitada especial a la sheriff (rie mientras enfoca a cait, la cual baja la cabeza)... Vamos amigas, mas emocion... a ver Vi , cuentale a la doctora Jinx ¿como ves a tu jefa?

_Como mi jefa y punto, pedazo de escoria con falta de peso_ Gruñe vI.

_Hay cielo santo, que modales, bueno yo tengo metodos para hacer confesar a tontas como tu_ Saca su pistola de rayos, aumenta un poco mas la potencía, y sin decir nada mas le dipara a cait, la cual grita y gime del dolor infligido._ Ahora vas a confesar encanto.

Vi no sabe que hacer, es claro que si no confiesa lo que siente por su amiga, Jinx la matara.

_Vi, no me importa que hayas hecho algo malo, solo dile ..._ Dice cait con los ojos llorosos de un tono rosado, debido al impacto del rayo

_¡No!... no puedo... _ Dice vi confundida, y mirando hacia todos lados.

_Sabes hermanita, tu y yo tenemos eso en común somos tercas como mulas _Dice jinx antes de aumentar la potencia de la pistola, apunta y le dispara a caitlyn. Es claro que el rayo no pega solo un breve shock electrico, el efecto sigue después de activado el rayo... Cait esta vez no grito, solo gimio... para despues quedar como muerta mientras sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas ... logra esbozar las siguientes palabras.

_VI... dale lo que quiere... ya no aguanto... _ Deja caer su cabeza.

_NO te duermas lindura_ Dice jinx sacando una jeringa, la cual inyecta en el brazo de cait_ Esta hormona hara que circule adrenalina por tu cuerpo, así que podras estar despierta, ¿no es genial?. Le dice a la sheriff en el tiempo en que esta quedaba mas despierta producto de el medicamento.

_Jinx, deja esto, ya nos tienes... ganaste... nos humillaste...¿que mas quieres?_ Dice Vi llorando, con el corazon en una mano tras ver sufrir a su amada amiga.

_Yo ya te dije como debe terminar esto_ Dice estas palabras y cambia a un modo letal en su pistola. Cait recuerda lo que le conto Vi y esta última recuerda lo que dijo Jinx... ambas se mira con una expresión de : "NO...". Cait mira a Jinx, quien la esta apuntando.

_Jinx , ten piedad... porfavor... no nos mates_ Dice cait con los ojos cubiertos de lagrimas mientras se esfuerza por respirar.

_Dijiste que si no me atrapabas , este seria tu ultimo dia de vida niña... debes tener cuidado con lo que dices_ Jinx apunta

_¡NO Jinx dentente!, basta no... disparame a mí , matame y deja ir a Caitlyn... ¡No la mates!_ DIce Vi gritando mientras llora por su amiga.

_Tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer_ Dice Jinx y despues dispara su arma a cait. Esta se retuerce, algunas quemaduras se aprecian en la zona de su estomago y los brazos, la sangre empieza a emanar de sus narices... despues de que se dicipan los rayos electricos de su cuerpo, escupe sangre y llora a mas no poder diciendo en voz baja:

_No quiero morir... No quiero sufrir mas... Jinx... no..._ Dice Caitlyn con lentitud.

Jinx toma su ametralladora y le dice a Vi

_Última oportunidad manototas_ Apunta a CAitlyn... _10 segundos para..._ es interrumpida por Vi.

_¡Esta bien! ... _ Jinx se detiene cuando escucha estas palabras de Vi.

_A ver sheriff no se me duerma, escuche_ Toma la cabeza de cait y la obliga a mirar a Vi.

_Caitlyn... tu amistad es cierto que vino por intereces, si , me buscaste para no tener que combatirme... No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, y quiciera pagarte, poniendome yo en tu lugar ahora mismo..._ Vi es interrumpida por Jinx

_No siento el amor Vi_ Dice Jinx, para despues darle un puñetazo en el estomago a caitlyn.

_Ya basta , ¡no le hagas daño!...esta bien... Cait, todo lo que dije es lo que paso, pero tambien paso algo que tu no sabes... despues nos hicimos amigas de verdad, es lo mejor que me ha pasado pero el hecho es que ... mientras mas pasaron los meses y años, te fui conociendo y sin querer bueno... emmmm _ Empieza a balbucear, a lo que jinx dice:

_Vamos manos grandes, o te juro que ahora si que la dejo como queso_ Le grita Jinx a Vi mientras sujeta la cara de Caitlyn.

_Cait... la verdad es que ... sin querer... y tu sabes que esto es así... uno nunca sabe de quien y cuando ... pero... yo ... _ Vi empieza a llorar y se ruboriza, presa del temor de no volver a ver mas a su amiga, su amada amiga_** Yo me enamore de tí... me gustas caitlyn**._ Hay un silecio en la habitacion... Jinx esboza una triunfante sonrisa y empieza a reir.

_¿Usted no dira nada sheriff?_Dice jinx mirando con malicia a caitlyn. Esta esta confundida , adolorida, no pueden dejar de rodar lagrimas por sus hermosas mejillas... pero logra asimilar la situación y dice.

_No puede ser ... somos amigas_ Exclama Cait

_Cait, entiende... me gustas, daria mi vida por tí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado_ Dice Vi llorando para si, con el miedo de que su amiga muera o jamas le vuelva a hablar despues de esta confesion.

_No... no puede ser... ¿porque no me dijiste antes? No entiendo Vi... ESTAS ¿CONFABULADA NO?, ¿TODO ESTO FUE UNA TRAMPA PARA MI?_ Dice caitlyn llorando, confundida presa de el dolor de las quemaduras y del tormento de sus emociones, sus ojos no saben donde mirar, quiere salir de ahí, despertar de esta gran pesadilla... y añande_ **Me quiero morir, ya no aguanto, no entiendo...**

Jinx escucha, rie y dice:

_Pense que jamas lo dirias encanto_ Mira con malicia y morbosidad a caitlyn, se le acerca y le da un beso... Vi ve esto, llora Y grita:

_¡Alejate de ella perra!.

Jinx se despega de Cait y le dice:

_Resiviste el beso de la muerte_ Se separa apuntandola con su metralleta_ ahora acaricia la muerte

**(8:55) Jinx abre fuego**, las balas penetran en el cuerpo de Caitlyn, el delicado cuerpo de la sheriff se tiñe de rojo mientras esta mira a Vi con la mirada mas vacia y dolorosa que uno podría imaginar, Vi llora y exclama un : "¡NO!" mientras los disparos de Jinx iluminan la habitación, Jinx se detiene despues de 3 segundos... y dice.

_El mejor sufrimiento para ti mi gran rival, es dejarte vivir... felicidades, salvaron a piltover otra vez_ Saca el control remoto de las bombas y le quita las baterias y lo rompe contra el piso_ Estoy loca pero tengo palabra, no haré explotar piltover._ Jinx, corta las ataduras de las manos de caitlyn, esta cae, Jinx se retira, mientras Vi lucha por quitarce las cadenas.

Vi logra romper las cadenas, presa de la gran ira y tristeza las ha hecho pedasos... corre hacia caitlyn, la sujeta entre sus brazos... se oyen disparos, y se oye que alguien sube las escaleras, es jeremy. El cual al ver la escena, suelta su arma y dice:

_¡Oh no!_ se arrodilla junto a Vi, quien llora a su amiga mientras besa sus mejillas._ Aqui jeremy, la sheriff ha caído, necesitamos un medico... Vi _ sujeta a vi de los hombros_ necesito que seas fuerte ahora mas que nunca... vamos a salvarla ¿ok?_ Vi asiente. Jeremy le ordena: _ Necesito que con mi chaleco antibalas..._ Se quita el chaleco_ Cubras los agujeros de la espalda, yo cubriré con esta gaza los de enfrente, menos mal logre rescatar esto del helicoptero.

Vendan el cuerpo de Caitlyn , es obvio que se desangra, el suelo queda cubierto con un charco de sangre, milagrosamente caitlyn logra abrir los ojos. Una expresion de horror los domina, Vi y jeremy pueden notarlo, Vi le ruega que no se duerma y besa su frente.

_No puedo vivir sin ti, Caitlyn, no puedo...eres mi cupcake, recuerdas... recuerda que somos compañeras, no quiero trabajar sola... No mueras, no nos hagas esto..._ Dice vi abrazando con mucho cuidado a su amiga, la sheriff intenta decir algo, pero es silenciada por Jeremy. Vi le dice a caitlyn _ No me imagino el mundo sin ti... vamos a luchar, vas a vivir amiga._ Rompe en llanto, mientras caitlyn la mira con ternura y dolor.

Llega jayce y los medicos, todos han visto por TV lo que ha pasado... toman con cuidado a Caitlyn, Jayce mira con ternura a Vi, siente respeto por las cosas que dijo Vi al aire y mientras Cait estaba herida en el piso, todos vieron esa parte tambien.

Otros helicopteros llega a evacuar a los heridos. Nuestros heroes llevan a su mal lograda amiga en una camilla, en dirección al helicoptero que han destinado para ellos. Jeremy exclama.

_Espero que estos malditos se pudrán un largo tiempo en la carcel, si la liga de leyendas quiere liberarlos, tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver primero_ Exclama fuirioso el joven, a los aliados de Jinx quienes estan de rodillas, esposados, listos para ir a prisión... a lo que rumble responde.

_Solo queria el cristal, para mejorar bandle city..._ Es interrumpido por Vi.

_Cierra el pico ¡hijo de puta!, Despues me encargare de cada uno de ustedes_ Grita Vi, quien no ha dejado de llorar

Es obvio que la única que conocia lo que sería capaz de hacer jinx era miss fortune, no penso que todo lo que podria ocurrir fuera tan excesivo, todo esto vino a su mente cuando vio el cuerpo de cait, cubierto de agujeros mientras gotas de sangre marcaban un camino en la tierra. Todos estos bajan la cabeza.

**(9:00) **Ya en el helicoptero , Vi no hace nada mas que repetir en voz baja: "Perdón amiga" "Perdón" "Todo es mi culpa" "Te amo cupcake"... en el momento en que la nave emprende el vuelo, Vi sujeta la mano de Caitlyn, y tambien empiezan a llegar mensajes a el helicoptero.

_Oficial Vi, aqui un representante del equipo cobra, solo queremos decir que nos sentimos orgullosos de trabajar junto a usted y la sheriff, todos esperamos lo mejor_ Dicen por radio.

_Aqui equipos escorpion y tormenta, sin ustedes dos ni siquiera habria un cuerpo de policia, gracias por todo su sacrificio, esperamos que Caitlyn siga estable y sentimos un gran respeto respecto a lo que usted ,oficial Vi, siente por caitlyn_ Dice el representante.

_Aqui la escuela de francotiradores, daremos todo nuestro apoyo a la mejor alumna que esta institución ha visto, nos llena de orgullo trabajar junto a vosotras.

_Este es el mayor wallace (Jeremy levanta la cabeza), Nos hemos enterado de lo ocurrido y bueno reiteramos el apoyo hacia usted oficial VI, ademas aprovecho de comunicar que la liga nos ha autorizado a nada mas llegar poder ir a cubrir las costas de piltover. Al parecer tambien habra apoyo de otros lugares de runa terra... ah jeremy, puede tomarce un descanzo, usted y todos en piltover, en especial Vi y caitlyn han hecho suficiente para mantener a salvo nuestro encargo, gracias y esperamos la pronta recuperación de Caitlyn._Jeremy queda sorprendido, al igual que Vi.

**(9:05)** _Al habla Garen, si así es soy yo... lamentamos mucho lo que esta ocurriendo, y me alegra comunicar que a liga de leyendas nos ha autorizado a mi y un grupo de soldados a resguardar la frontera, tambien me han pedido que comunique las disculpas, ya que ellos no evaluaron bien lo que aqui ocurria... buena suerte chicas y chicos_ 2 minutos despues de finalizado este mensaje, el helicoptero llego al tejado del hospital.

Cuando todos descendieron, y llegarón hasta la sala de urgencias , el equipo pudo ver a los padres de Caitlyn que esperaban con una expresion de horror en el rostro a su hija... Estos los alejaron a todos de su hija y ordenaron a los medicos llevar a su hija a urgencias y salvarla... Vi corrio tras cait , le dijo:

_Resiste cait, porfavor, no te rindas... te necesito... Te amo..._ El padre de cait la tomo por el hombro.

_Ya has hecho suficiente maldita perra_ Con ira le grito esto a VI, al momento de empujarla muy fuerte contra la pared, su esposa tambien va la confrontación contra VI, ambos le gritan que todo es culpa de ella, que solo es una lesbiana loca y que siempre le dijeron a su hija que se alejara de ella. Jeremy no aguanto mas y desfundo su 9mm Y pego un tiro al techo, los guarda espaldas de la familia se le tiraron ensima, este empezo a exclamar.

_Como me matén juro que EEUU los matará, EEUU es la ley, ahora sueltenme_ Recordando la situación y todo lo que ha pasado, los guardaespaldas se disculpan y devuelven el arma a su dueño. Jeremy guarda su arma, tras todo este alboroto, Vi ha salido corriendo llorando a mares...Jayce planea ir tras ella pero los padres de Caitlyn empiezan a enfrentarlo a el tambien, es claro que culpan a todo el equipo por lo acontesido, jeremy si de cuenta y planea devolverce. Pero Jayce le hace una seña diciendole que vaya tras Vi... Jeremy decide hacerlo así.

Sigue a Vi Hasta su apartamento, esta esta tan mal que olvido cerrar la puerta, Jeremy se introduce en el lugar **(9:45).**

Vi se ha encerrado en su pieza, se escucha que llora, es un llanto propio de un funeral, un llanto que nace desde el corazón

_Vi, dejame entrar, no es bueno que..._ Es interrumpido.

_¡Déjame!, ¡largate!, ¡quiero estar sooola!_ Le dice con una quebradiza voz, que le hiela los huesos a Jeremy... ESTE LE RESPONDE.

_Si necesitas algo... estare ... dandome una... emm ducha _ Dice con lastima, y tristeza, este episodio le ha dado justo en el corazón.

Jeremy se dirije al baño, quiere llorar, empieza a pensar en todo lo que paso y vio, se mete con ropa, con todo su traje a la ducha y la deja correr.

El agua al entrar en contacto con el, empieza a teñirse de rojo, cae un liquido rosasio, Este se sienta en la regadera, se saca el casco y dice

_ ¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué Dios?!_ Golpea la pared.

** Jeremy (10:15)**

Ha decidido llamar a Jayce para saber el estado de caitlyn, pero se encontró con la sorpesa de que este le comunica que los padres de Caitlyn han ordenado que la entrada de visitas este solo permitida para ellos, al igual que cualquier información queda inaccesible y solo esta permitida a los padres de la herida.

Jeremy se despide y cuelga. Con sus pantalones aun mojados y descalzo, se quita la polera y se tiende en el sofa, ¿como pudo cait sobrevivir?... empieza pensar y recordar... ¡El espejo de Tesla!... resulta que el cristal estaba en el pecho de cait, este se lo puso ahí antes de partir... todo calza eso le ha salvado la vida. Jeremy comunica esto a Jayce, este salta de la emoción y dice.

**_Ese crital tiene tanta energia como para alimentar una ciudad, tambien al momento de crearlo Heimer y yo descubrimos que podría tener grandes propiedades curativas... lo que paso debe ser que el cristal... tal vez reparo los tejidos internos de caitlyn, dejando solo los externos, sus organos deben estar bien ... espero que sea así... que golpe de suerte**_ Dice Jayce tartamudeando, expresando felicidad.

_Se lo diré a Vi, esta aún esta encerrada en su cuarto_ Dice Jeremy, Jayce lo apoya, comunica que se ira a dormir y se despide.

Jeremy se ve obligado a forzar la cerradura para entrar, valiéndose de sus ganzúas, al entrar Ve A Vi que llora aún en silencio... se pone a su lado, le acaricia el cabello, y antes de abrazarla, Vi se le abalanza ensima y empieza a llorar en el mientras le abraza, Jeremy la abraza tambien, y deja que ella se desahogue, cuando esta se ve un poco mas repuesta, a causa de que se le han acabado las lagrimas, jeremy hace que esta se siente. Le va a buscar algo de beber, Vi bebé,** Jeremy le limpia el rostro y le cuenta el asunto de no poder ver a cait y lo que han descubierto , respecto a que caitlyn llevaba justo consigo la gema de energia..**.. al terminar una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Vi, pero luego desaparece.

_¿que sucede? _ Pregunta jeremy.

_Aún así todo esto es mi culpa_ Mira al suelo y deja escapar unas lagrimas, las únicas que tenía disponible._ Y si caitlyn vive, nada volvera a ser como antes, ella debe odiarme, su familia me odia, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo ella?... ¿que debo hacer ahora?... ¿renunciar?_ Se tortura en Voz alta Vi.

_Hey, NO Y ¡NO!... mira todo esto ha pasado por algo, y debes enfrentar todo esto. Caitlyn tambien te quiere y lo sabes_ Le dice jeremy.

_Pero no me quiere y jamás me querrá como a mi me gustaría que me quiciese... la amo pero ... no se si ella es capaz de sentir algo así por mí._ dice Vi con un tono que denota mucha tristeza.

_Oye, sabes se me ocurrió una idea... ¿te parece si hablamos todo esto, pero en un lugar donde todo lo que se diga quede entre tu y yo?_ Le propone el joven.

_MMMM bueno, pero ¿donde?_ pregunta limpiadose los ojos la muchacha.

_ En el aire... mira veras, Heimer dijo que construyo todo lo de mis planos... teniamos tambien un avión para dos pilotos, así que ... ¿que dices?_ Le dice poniendo su mano en su hombro.

_ Bueno... suena Bien..._ Dice la joven.

_Bien mira, vamos mañana en la mañana, algo me dice que necesitamos dormir y eso sera bastante... vamos a eso de las 7:00 am.

_Tienes razón..._ Dice la muchacha con la cabeza llena de pensamientos y un nombre que los dominaba :"caitlyn".

_ A una cosa, si al bañarte... te dan ganas de llorar, hazlo, es bueno cuando hay pena, los rudos también lloran_ Dice el joven

_Caitlyn me dijo eso una vez... _ Dice recordando la situación y poniéndose en camino a la ducha.


	6. confrontación

**Capitulo VI : "Confrontación" **

**VI: Jueves (6:00 hras)**

Mi animo es peor desde que desperte, ahora me estoy poniendo un extraño traje verde, Jeremy intenta animarme, es muy tierno al hacer todo esto... pero creo que solo escuchar la voz de Caitlyn es todo lo que necesito... recuerdo que lo último que me dijo... yo no estaba confabulada con jinx... no hago nada mas que torturarme, tal vez volar si me haga bien... aunque me da algo de miedo, aunque nada supera el miedo que siento de perder a Caitlyn.

Ambos se juntan y caminan hasta el avion, un elegante F-18 Superhornet cortesia de Heimer. Vi se acomoda en el asiento de atrás y escucha las instrucciones de Jeremy.

_Vi , espero estes cómoda, no te preocupes sera un vuelo lento... emmm volamos armados por seguridad, recuerda que aun nos queda Corki como uno de los que faltan por atrapar._ Dice jeremy poniendose su caso y la mascarilla mientras la cabina se cierra. El avion rueda hasta la pista._ Ahora mira la pantalla que tienes enfrente es el radar, y bueno tu palanca si bien se mueve pero no puede controlar el avion si yo no doy el pase... pero puedes lanzar las bengalas y contramedidas, además de ser tu la que puede disparar jeje... bueno emmmm para hacerlo solo debes fijar el blanco con tu caso mientras el objetivo este enfrente de el avion, esto gracias a un sistema de omnirastreo que trae la pantalla del avion a el casco jejeje... bueno..._El avion llega ala pista y resive permiso para despegar. _ Bien aferrate que aqui vamos.

El avion despega y Vi siente la fuerza G. Aguanta muy bien el despegue a toda velocidad, Jeremy sube el avion y lo deja estable con el piloto automatico en dirección a la costa.

_Bien, corte las comunicasiones, asi que estamos solos... ahora ¿que te trae cofundida?_ Pregunta el piloto.

_(suspira con profundidad) Que cait muera, que si vive tal vez termine odiandome o que me despida y así nunca mas poder verla... yo ... Solo quiero seguir con ella... ella me gusta mucho..._ Sus ojos se ponen brillosos, y mira los controles y el paisaje.

_Mira, si es verdad, no sabes que es lo que pueda pasar o este pasando... pero debes enfrentarlo y ser feliz, la persona mas fuerte es aquella que puede soportar los peores momentos y servir a la vez a los otros, esto te describe. _ Dice jeremy.

_Y ¿que hago si caitlyn muere?, digo si me odia por amarla, bien... nada hay por hacer, pero si muere... vivire con la culpa, no quiero que mi cupcake muera... me da miedo pensarlo _Vi no puede evitar un silencioso llanto, Jeremy le dice que si debe llorar, debe hacerlo, Vi rompe en llanto, y sacada de su traje una foto de ella y caitlyn, en la foto se apresia a Vi abrazando con un brazo a caitlyn mientras esta la abraza por la cintura y Vi le hace un conejito en la cabeza mientras sonrien ambas. Cuando Vi se tranquiliza, Jeremy le dice:

_¿Como te sientes?_ Pregunta el joven.

_ Con ganas de estar con cait, con ganas de explicarle todo, estuve mirando esta foto... y me pregunto ¿ como se vera su cara y su cuerpo? jinx la ametrallo me tortura recordar eso._dice sollozando y entregando la foto al joven, este la resive.

_Es una linda foto, se ven felices... y estoy seguro de que con todos los avances medicos y con la suerte de que ella se llevara el cristal de energia, vivira y quedara tal como la puedes ver en esta foto, ah oye , toma esta pinza, y adhiere la foto cerca del panel, hay lugares que son especiales para colgar fotos_ Dice jeremy devolviendo la fotografia junto a una pinza, Vi la resive y pone la foto en un lugar del panel.

_Oye gracias, creo que me siento mejor, aunque sigo asustada por cait... pero creo que mi pena es menor... aun asi me debastaria que ya no estubiera conmigo_ Dice un poco mas aliviada la joven...

Una alarma empieza a sonar, Ambos dirigen la mirada a sus instrumentos, el radar a detectado un gran numero de unidades enemigas, Jeremy ordena a Vi volver a ponerse la mascarilla, esta lo hace, se aferra a la palanca y Jeremy inicia un suave descenso, pueden ver una gran flota de buques en la costa de Piltover, es Gangplak, ha venido a rescatar a su amiga miss fortune. Tan pronto este los ve, toma un radio de la nave en que esta y dice:

_Gusanos, devolved a Sarah a aguas turbias, o les juro que hare que arda piltover_ Se escucha por la radio.

_Gangplak, viejo siempre fuiste uno de los personajes que me arruino mas partidas, asi que no permitire que te cargues piltover._ Dice jeremy

_Ustedes lo han pedido, devuélvanme a mi amiga_ Dice el pirata.

_Tu amiga, ayudo a una psicopata a casi matar a la mia, yo amo a Cait, no tienes idea de lo que es ver como esa persona especial es acribillada por algo peor que un monstruo._ Vocifera Vi.

Cortan la comunicasion con el pirata y emprenden la lucha , destruir tantos barcos como puedan es su misión, si los barcos llegan hasta un cierto punto en la costa tendran la ciudad a tiro y la destruiran. La radio empieza a sonar.

_Aqui el comandante Spencer del Nimitz, Jeremy veo que otra vez estas en un lio, ¿no te dijeron que descanzaras?_ Dice el nuevo aliado.

_Si... pero yo soy asi me gustan los problemas, al igual que mi copilota la oficial Vi_ Dice con un comico tono maniobrando entre las explosiones de los barcos.

_Wooaw ¿Vi esta contigo? ... bien escuchen... oh Dios, es un honor señorita... bueno, llegaremos en unos 5 minutos, vamos llegando a Piltover, Les enviamos Aviones de refuerzo y todos nosotros les apoyaremos_ Dice el comandante.

_Entendido no tarden_ Dice Vi. Su aparato posee 4 misiles, desiden gastar dos en barcos para contenerles.

_SE DESTRUYEN 2 DE 20 BUQUES_

Cuando parecia que todo estaba perdido y que los buques llegarian a su punto para acribillar la ciudad, llegan los refuerzos.

_Aqui el comandante del NIMITZ, LANZAMOS VARIOS MISILES DE CRUCERO para destruir las unidades enemigas y nuestros aviones se unen a la lucha, si quieren pueden aterrizar en el portaaviones o volver a piltover. (BARCOS ENEMIGOS DESTRUIDOS 15/20)

_Uff muchas gracias , Su barco es lo mas hermoso que he visto en lo que va del día._ DICE ALIVIADO JEREMY

Jeremy sube el avion y de la nada salen corki y sus secuases, empieza la batalla entre estos pilotos. Vi sera la que esta encargada de activar las armas.

_Te dije que volveria extranjero, ah y oficial Vi no es por nada pero, me temo que tendre que destruirla tambien... aunque ambos pueden elegir dejarse derribar claro._ Dice corki.

_No dejare que un raton volador venga aqui y se haga el todo poderoso despues de ayudar a jinx a casi matar a mi amiga... Jeremy vamos por este bastardo_ Vi se pone el VISOR Y MIENTRAS JEREMY MANIOBRA, esta aguanta todas las G, e intenta fijar a corki, destruyen a sus secuases, pero corki es muy buen piloto.

_Vamos resiste, ya lo tienes, fijalo , fijalo vamos cariño_ Anima jeremy a VI. Jeremy da una vuelta y Vi ESCUCHA EL TONO: "fijado"... y deside darle con el ultimo de los misiles...¡EN EL BLANCO! Corki se convierte en una bola de fuego y salta en paracaidas...

_No es verguenza perder contra usted agente VI_ Alega corki mientras cae.

Los escuadrones de apoyo de demacia han llegado. La costa esta asegurada, y Gangplak depone las armas.

_Me disculpo, solo queria rescatar a Sarah, ella nos hace falta en Aguas turbias... pero veo que debe pagar por lo que ha hecho..._ Dice arrepentido el pirata.

_Tranquilo, sabe... yo habria hecho algo parecido por Cait... mmmm ¿le hago un trato?_ Dice vi, reflexionando todo.

_¿Cual sería?_ Dice esperanzado el pirata.

_Si promete hacer que ella no vuelva a hacer locuras, la dejare libre en emmm 24 horas...¿ esta bien ?_ Propone Vi desde el aire.

_SI, aunque mientras podriamos unirnos a la flota de emmmm _ Piensa el nombre de los buques gringos.

_ESTADOS UNIDOS?_Dice el comandante spencer.

_Si.

_Si prometen no dispararnos mas y ser aliados, claro_ Dice el hombre a cargo del buque insignia.

_Estupendo ah y disculpe los daños causados.

_Tranquilo, los aviones que derribo , sus pilotos estan bien y bueno creo que ni cosquillas les hicieron a nuestros buques, adelante, bienvenidos... le digo algo... usted era mi campeón favorito cuando jugaba el juego de este mundo en mi computadora_ Dice emocionado el comandante.

_Si, todos aqui sabemos que los de su mundo nos conocen gracias a ese tal dueño de RIOT... gracias._ Concluye el pirata.

Vi y jeremy aterrizan a salvo en Piltover, y Vi planea quedarce en el hospital esperando por noticias de Cait, sin importar lo que digan los padres de esta...Jeremy debe acompañarla para saber si el cristal aun sigue con cait o ¿donde rayos lo han dejado? ...


	7. ¿Me amas?

Bueno espero que les hayan gustado los demas capitulos, XD, digamos que me inspire xD... pero bueno me encanta hacer videos en youtube y me encantan los aviones jeje por eso tantos aviones. Pero en fin sirven para contar un historia.

A este fic le hacia falta una parte "mamona", y aqui esta señores, asi que disfruten y bueno desde ya admito que esta parte no esta contada en formato Videojuego, asi que solo leed y disfrutad

Pd: No soy bueno para cosas romanticas, asi que emm me guie por varias novelas y peliculas que he visto xD.

Pd:Este será el unico capitulo que no llevará un "trailer o video " en youtube... por razones obvias xDDDD

* * *

**Caitlyn Miercoles 9:25 horas**

Tras haber caído presa de las balas de Jinx , Cait ahora se bate por su vida, los medicos han encontrado el espejo de tesla en sus ropas, este tiene muchas balas incrustadas y parece haber reducido su tamaño, deciden comunicar de eso a jayce, el cual se alegra de que el cristal este bien y pregunta ¿cuando podrían ir a ver a cait?, pero los medicos comunican que los padres de la herida no quieren que tenga contacto con cualquiera que haya estado involucrado en el asalto.

Tras tres horas de operación con metodos de tratamiento quirúrgico a un nivel muy avanzado, los medicos notan que las heridas de Caitlyn parecen estar curándose solas, toman en consideración lo dicho por jayce respecto al cristal, asi que atienden aquellas heridas que no se reparan del todo , el cristal es en verdad una fuente de energia muy potente, capaz de restaurar la salud si se usa a tiempo claro. Al terminar la operación deciden ver si el organismo de la joven sheriff puede respirar por si solo, asi que la desconectan... ¡Respira!, solo queda dejarla en reposo pensaron los medicos ...pero sus signos vitales suben y bajan, por lo que deben volver a conectarla a los respiradores y demas maquinas ultra-modernas, para mantenerla viva.

Cait dormida en ese profundo sueño se ve a si misma, en el hospital, en la camilla... ve que tiene una forma fisica, siente que no puede alejarce mucho de lo que puede apreciar es ... su cuerpo. se sienta en un rincón, y no puede evitar llorar.

Los medicos avisan a la familia que es muy poco probable que ella sobreviva, ya que ella debio morir a manos de jinx, pero gracias al cristal esta con vida...Los padres lloran y deciden quitar la prohibición de las visitas a cait. **( 5 horas del jueves) **

La madre y el padre de Cait entrar a despedirse, se les ha informado que maximo solo le quedan 5 horas de vida.

_Cariño, siempre fuiste muy obstinada en lo que querias... nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con este camino que elejiste... bueno... sabes que nos asustaba, pero tu eras feliz y merecias que te apoyáramos debido a tus muy especiales capacidades.. sabíamos que triunfarias... Yo no puedo... quiciera que almenos... _ La madre no puede contener mas el llanto, y cede a este mientras apoya su cabeza en el brazo de su hija. El alma de cait ve esto, no resiste ir y abrazar a su madre, esta siente su abrazo y no hace nada, solo llora.

_Siempre te estare agradecida, pero quiero que sepas que no quiero morir... morir no quiero... amo mi vida... amo a las personas que me rodean... los amo a ustedes... me quedaré lo intentare... _ Dice el alma de caitlyn llorando mientras abraza a su madre, ambas se quedan así un rato hasta que la madre se pone de pie y dice

_Adiós Hija querida, te amamos_ La madre se retira llorando. Mientras el padre toma su lugar en el asiento que esta al lado de Caitlyn.

_Mi niña... yo ... estoy orgulloso de tí... y ¡rayos!, si no fuera por la lesbiana loca de tu amiga esa... quizas aun estarias con vida... pero.. tu fuiste valiente, y dicen que el precio de la valentia es la muerte, siempre creí que ese era el precio de la cobardía... ahora veo que ser valiente como tu, tambien lleva a la muerte... no puedo... seguir... no soporto verte así... quedate por favor... _Dice el padre mientras se quiebra, sus lagrimas caen sobre su hija, cait en su forma de alma siente como las gotas caen...su padre se levanta va en dirección a la puerta... cait corre tras el, y lo abraza, el hombre se detiene...

_Gracias papá, y hare lo que sea por quedarme ... _ Dice caitlyn en el momento en que su padre se daba la media vuelta, y luego este se retiraba, la habia sentido.

Muchas personas revisen el anuncio, y van a darle el ultimo adios a caitlyn mientras esta aun esta viva, ella ve como todos se despiden, y no para de repetir : "Me quiero quedar".

Con cada visita, la sheriff se sentia mas unida a su cuerpo, el amor hacia las personas con las que compartio la estaba salvando... **( 7:00 horas)**

Jayce llega corriendo , y entra a la sala de espera... luego busca el cuarto de caitlyn. Este entra, toma la mano de la joven, caitlyn lo siente.

_Hola sheriff, la mujer mas linda en toda piltover... wooaw... es increible el amanecer, pareciera como si el día esta nostalgico, las nubes en el cielo y el rosaseo del sol... ahh ... escucha, sabes que me gustas... y bueno, en cierto modo siento que no debemos estar juntos, pero entiende que te necesito, yo, piltover y... VI... mira ella te ama, si pueda que sea lesbiana, pero no la juzgues, creo que es la persona que mas aprecio te tiene aqui, y bueno siento que si vas a unir tu vida a alguien, es a un alguien que este dispuesto a dar todo por ti, esa es Vi... necesitamos que vivas... lo haras ... _Jayce no puede contener el llanto y llora, se despide dandole un beso en la mejilla a caitlyn... caitlyn en su forma de alma lo abraza... JAYCE la siente, y la mira... pero no puede verla, solo hace como que la ve, sabe que tiene alguien ahi adelante.

_Me voy a quedar... pero... no se como ... no quiero partir... _ Llora caitlyn en su forma de alma. jayce se retira un tanto asustado, en verdad sintio que alguien le hablaba y devolvia la mirada.

**(9:30 horas)**

Vi llega al hospital junto a jeremy, este viene con una guitarra en la mano, Vi penso que Caitlyn estaba estable e iba a dedicarle una cancion... la noticia la destrozo, conteniendo las lagrimas, entra a la sala. El alma de caitlyn la Ve, corre a abrazarla, Vi siente que alguien la esta abrazando, por lo que devuelve el abrazo, mira a caitlyn, el alma de cait la ve a ella... los labios de Vi pronuncian tres palabras ."Lo siento...cupcake"... se sienta en la silla que esta al lado de caitlyn y dice:

_Hola jefa... yo... Cupcake..._No puede contener las lagrimas y estas se apoderan de Vi, llora apoyando su cabeza en la mano de caitlyn, el alma de caitlyn abraza a Vi, Vi la siente, por lo que decide confesar todo lo que piensa mientras caitlyn llora y la abraza.

_Cupcake, yo... sabes que te amo de verdad... desde que te conoci mi vida tubo un sentido bueno... cambiaste mi vida... y ahora no puedo vivir sin ti, porque me enamore de tu forma de ser... daría todo por tí caitlyn... si pudiera cambiar de lugar contigo... yo deberia estar alli... yo debo estar alli en tu lugar..._ Vi acaricia la mano de su amiga , caitlyn se le pone enfrente, y la acaricia... Vi deja de llorar y siente como alguien, una briza, acaricia su mejilla... Vi dice

_Cupcake... tal vez no tengo mucho tiempo... quedate, necesito que te quedes... te amo... venía a cantarte una canción... esta habla sobre... mmm bueno, me gusto porque se parece mucho al amor que siento por ti, es como un amor que causa problemas...pero a pesar de todo se esta dispuesto a dar todos los caminos por ti, estoy dispuesta a dar mi todo por ti , aun si eso significa... darte mi vida... bueno espero que te guste... se llama :"All the way for you" por "Poets of the fall"... es una banda terrestre, jeremy me la enseño y me gusto, espero te guste , mi dulce cupcake...

Jeremy entrega una hoja a Vi, la cual tiene los versos y su traducción al español abajo de estos...Vi empieza a cantar, Caitlyn lee la cancion, y mientras la guitarra suena y Vi canta conteniendo el llanto... Caitlyn... empieza a sentirce mas unida a su cuerpo, se siente amada de verdad, tanto así, que se ve en la obligación de acostarce sobre el, y cierra los ojos, al abrirlos, ella despierta.

_¡Despertaste!_ Dice Vi al ver que Cait abrio sus ojos, justo en el termino de la cancion

_Dios mio ¡es un milagro!... avisare a los otros_ Dice jeremy saliendo con su guitarra, tan pronto como este sale, entran los doctores, Vi se ve en la obligación de abandonar la sala.

Los medicos revisan a caitlyn, la estabilizan, le aplican los ultimos avances en metodos en curación disponibles en piltover, esto sumado a que los combinan con la enregia del espejo de tesla, el cristal multiplica los efectos de estos metodos... por lo que los doctores llegan a la conclusion de que Caitlyn estara esatble a eso de las 19 horas y a partir de allí solo necesitara reposo... quedan sorprendidos con el uso del cristal, el cual después devuelven a Jeremy.

**(17:00 hroas)**

Ahora que caitlyn esta bien, todos creen que Jinx ya se ha enterado de esta buena nueva, dado que la sheriff no esta lista para el combate, es un blanco facil, deciden que deben sacarla del hospital y llevarla a su casa, el lugar menos pensado para esconder a alguien es el mas necesitara la compañia de un guarda espaldas. A pesar de que sus padres se oponen, la mejor opción es VI , ya que es la mas fuerte de los/las oficiales y al ver a Jinx en un lugar cerrado como la casa de Caitlyn, Vi podría facilmente capturarla. Se asignan oficiales que resguarden escondidos las afueras de la casa de la sheriff.

Jeremy por su parte debe llevar el cristal a el portaaviones donde le esperan los cientificos, este tiene planeado quedarce en Piltover, por lo que intentara pedir su baja de la fuerza aerea de Estados unidos para poder ser un oficial de policia en piltover con sus nuevos amigos y debe llevar al servicio de encomienda que se ha destinado, la carta de George junto a las demas cosas de sus compañeros difuntos. se ausentará un día mientras esta en el portaaviones.

**Vi (19:20 horas)**

Llevando a la sheriff en su auto hasta su casa, el viaje resulta un poco incomodo, ambas no cruzan ni una palabra, caitlyn no para de pensar en lo que vio y escucho mientras estaba en el limbo.

Al llegar Vi ayuda a caitlyn a bajar de su auto, y mientras cait abre las puertas de su casa, Vi va a por sus cosas para quedarce a hacer guardía.

Juntas entran, Caitlyn se dirije a su cuarto, mientras Vi deja sus cosas en el cuarto de visitas. De pronto se escucha que caitlyn llama a Vi, esta va enseguida.

_Necesitas algo cup... digo... jefa _ Dice VI algo incomoda, y ruborizada

_No... emm VI, ¿podemos hablar sobre lo que paso ?_ Dice caitlyn con ganas de llorar.

_SI seguro..._ DICE VI sentandoce al lado de caitlyn, a la vez que esta se aparta, vi siente un nudo en la garganta.

_Escuche tu canción..._ Dice caitlyn ruborizandoce. VI no dice ni una palabra, solo atina a sujetar la mano de su amiga.

_Me gusto... entendi algunas cosas... pero necesito preguntartelo directamente... ¿me amas? y si es asi ... ¿como es ese amor?_ Pregunta caitlyn separando su mano de la de Vi. Vi toma aire y dice.

_En verdad te amo... me gustas... y ahhh (suspira) lo eres todo.. me encanta hacerte enojar porque, me enamora la reacción que haces jeje... me encanta hacerte reir porque... me gusta como se dibuja tu sonriza, me haces feliz y bueno creo que... no creo... siento que yo necesito estar contigo, que conocernos no fue una casualidad... y este amor es real y fuerte, de verdad hable en serio cuando dije que debí ser yo quien estubiera en tu lugar y que daria mi vida por tí... _ Vi le dice esto, a lo que caitlyn empieza a pensar, se nota que la sheriff empieza a respirar mas rapido.

_Perdona caitlyn... yo no debería estar aquí... Jinx ... Jinx casi te mata por culpa de este amor_ Vi se desespera por el silencio de caitlyn, empiezan a rodar lagrimas por sus mejillas y se pone de pie mirando a cait...

_Jinx es una perra..._ Caitlyn empieza a llorar, Vi la abraza, ambas lloran... despues de un momento sollozan ambas sentadas y abrazadas en el lecho...

_Sigo viendo esas balas, sigo sintiendo las quemaduras y las heridas... sigo oyendo la risa de Jinx ... tengo miedo_ Caitlyn empieza a llorar nuevamente, Vi le dice que se desahogue, ella esta alli para caitlyn.

_No quiero morir... No quiero que tu mueras... VI ... creo que tambien siento algo... no se si es una gran amistad debido a lo que me has dicho... o si es algo casi similar a lo tuyo... tengo miedo de que nos maten por estos sentimientos_ Le dice caitlyn apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Vi.

_No moriras, no moriremos... somos mujeres, y apesar de ser rudas... somos sensibles... no tengas miedo... estoy contigo... si Jinx quiere hacerte algo tendra que pasar sobre mi. _ Dice Vi sollozando para despues darle un beso en la frente a su amiga. Pasan un rato mas así, hasta que Caitlyn apoyada en el pecho de VI le dice a esta

_Tengo hambre... y frio_ Vi la separa y le limpia el rostro.

_Te preparo algo de comer? , mientras puedes ponerte tu pijama o tu ropa que uses para dormir y te traigo la comida en bandeja hasta aqui_ Le dice con ternura la pelirosada.

_Suena bien_ Dice caitlyn mirando a Vi, ambas se sonrien.

_Cualquier cosa que necesites avisame, te quiero_ Le dice Vi , dandole despues un beso en la frente y retirandose.

Vi le prepará arroz y té, los doctores le han recomendado que cait coma comidas livianas. Cuando Vi vuelve con la bandeja de comida, caityn esta sentada , arropada viendo el TV de su pieza, se ha cambiado la ropa que sus padres le dieron en el hospital por una polera blanca y se ha dejado la ropa interior en vez de ponerse los pantalones para dormir.

Cait se devora la comida, y con mucho cuidado toma el té, Vi le retira la bandeja... y vuelve. Vi se sienta al lado de caitlyn .

_¿todo lo que nos paso... fue mostrado al aire en tv? _Pregunta caitlyn

_Si... pero tranquila... no nos fastidiarán... te respetan mucho como para atreverse_ Dice vi mirando a su amiga.

_Ah ... osea todos vieron como yo... _ Caitlyn no puede acabar la frase.

_SI... pero ... escucha... Jinx esta loca, es sadica... la gente de aqui sabe eso... te seguiremos respetando como la sheriff de piltover si es eso lo que te preocupa._ Vi ha dado justo en el clavo de la preocupación de su amiga.

_Gracias... ¿como supiste a lo que me refería? _ Pregunta caitlyn

_Cupca... es decir, cait... es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras, sabes lo que la otra piensa... _ Vi se ruboriza y mira con ternura a caitlyn.

_Puedes decirme cupcake... no me molesta... de hecho... bueno antes me molestaba... pero desde hace un año que me gusta ese sobrenombre... (suspira) _ Le responde caitlyn.

_Te amo... _ Le dice de la nada Vi...

_no sabria como ... responder a eso... _ Dice caitlyn un poco confundida.

_¿por qué? ... _ Dice Vi con un nudo en la garganta.

_Entre jayce y tu... bueno el es hombre pero... jamás ha sido tan profundo conmigo... tu sabes lo que pienso y siempre has estado conmigo desde que somos compañeras... creo que te quiero, o tal vez quizás siento amor por ti... pero me da miedo... yo no soy lesbiana...pero siento amor por tí... ¿que soy? _ pregunta confundida caitlyn.

_Eres Caitlyn, una mujer valiente...y tranquila, si no quieres estar conmigo, no estas obligada... asi es la vida... perdón por decirte bueno ... emm eso el te amo..._ Se disculpa Vi.

_Me gusto... me hizo sentir ... que no estoy sola y que soy especial...me confundo..._ Se entristese Caitlyn.

_Tranquila, oye son las 10 de la noche... es temprano aún ... pero me dijeron que lo que mas necesitas es reposo, ¿te dejo dormir?_ Pregunta Vi sentandoce aun mas cerca de Caitlyn y acariciando su mejilla.

_Creo que es lo mejor... mientras mas rapido mejore, mejor..._ Dice caitlyn mirando los ojos azules de Vi.

_entonces ire a cerrar todo, en seguida vuelvo_ Dice vi mientras se pone de pie y sale.

Cierra las ventanas, las puertas y los accesos secretos de la casa, activa las alarmas y los sistemas de seguridad.

Vi vuelve a la habitación de caitlyn, se sienta al lado de ella y dice

_Bien todo cerrado, ahora duérmete, la puerta de tu pieza quedará con pestillo, podras abrirla sin problema desde dentro, cualquier cosa yo tengo una llave, si pasa algo, escuchas algo... no dudes en gritar o ir a buscarme_ Le dice con mucho cariño VI.

_SI, bueno, oye gracias..._ Dice caitlyn aun confundida.

_No agradezcas . por ti lo haría siempre, lo he hecho siempre, cuidar de tí... bien te dejo dormir, buenas noches cupcacke, duerme bien... te amo_ Se despide vi dándole un beso en la frente a su amiga.

_buenas noches, descansa y ... yo ... eres importante para mí ,mucho_ Dice caitlyn confundida.

_Descanza y tranquila_ Dice vi cerrando la puerta de la habitación de caitlyn.

**C****aitlyn: ****(3 horas del día viernes)**

Escapando de jinx , Caitlyn , Jayce, Vi y jeremy corren de los cohetes que les lanza la lunatica, Caitlyn se separa y entra en un lugar que parece ser la tesorería, esta tal cual cuando Jinx la ataco. Caitlyn decide ir a un lugar alto y apuntar con su rifle desde ahi a jinx.

Visualizando todo desde el tejado destruido, puede ver como jinx acorrala a Jeremy y lo enviste con sus balas este cae muerto, caitlyn dispara pero falla, despues ve como jinx se le escapa, Jayce la enfrenta pero jinx lo hace estallar con un cohete... las lagrimas ruedan por la cara de la sheriff, empieza a buscar a Vi... una Voz detras de ella dice

_¿Buscabas esto sombreritos ?_ Dice jinx mientras le lanza el cuerpo de vi a sus pies, este tiene un agujero en la cabeza. Caitlyn se arrodilla apunta a jinx, incapaz de disparar suelta su arma y llora, Jinx se le acerca.

_Ahora mira como hago estallar tu ciudad_ Se oye que algo explota, la ciudad entera arde, Jinx pone su pie en el pecho de caitlyn y dice.

_seras mi primera victima que no muera por mis balas_ Y la empuja al vacio, caitlyn escucha la risa de jinx y cuando toca el suelo...**despierta**.

Caitlyn grita y llora, es un llanto desgarrador. Vi estaba en el pasillo tomando un cafe, al escuchar el grito lo deja, corre y entra rápidamente a la habitación de caitlyn, la abraza y pregunta.

_¿Que sucede cupcacke? ¿viste algo? _ Le dice vi mietras la cubre con sus brazos.

_Jinx... _ Dice caitlyn, al momento que Vi se alarma.

_¿Esta aquí? _ Dice Vi sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y mirandola a los ojos, muy alarmada.

_No se... ella hizo arder la ciudad, te mato, mato a jayce y jeremy... todos muertos_ Caitlyn se apoya en el pecho de vi y la abraza. Vi entiende que fue una pesadilla lo que su amiga tubo.

_Oye tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño, tranquila , si quieres llorar llora, aqui estoy. _ Le dice con cariño VI.

_Tengo miedo... ¿que hare cuando volvamos a enfrentarla? _ Solloza cait.

_ Lucharemos, si una cae la otra la levanta, asi ha sido siempre... no dejare que algo malo te pase._ Le dice Vi... se quedan un rato mas en silencio, hasta que Vi le dice.

_Mejor te dejo dormir cupcake_ Le dice apartandola..

_¿Puedes dormir junto a mi?... tengo miedo..._ Le dice con temor caitlyn.

_Jeje _ Sonrie Vi_ Encantada... _Le dice mientras se ruboriza.

Vi se quita la ropa de guardía y queda solo con su ropa interior. Ambas apagan las luces y se acuestan, Vi no puede evitar abrazar a su amiga, asi que lo hace, Caitlyn se lo permite.

_Buenas noches cupcake_ Le dice Vi dandole un beso en la frente a su amiga, Caitlyn se conmueve , confundida y conmovida , se lo devuelve pero en los labios.

Vi queda paralizada, no puede creerlo, hace lo que su corazón siempre ha deseado y le da un beso a caitlyn, ambas se besan, se empiezan a acariciar, todo ocurre en camara lenta para caitlyn y Vi. Llega un momento en que no pueden controlar las manos y las caricias suben un poco de tono. Despues de unos largos minutos empiezan a quitarse la ropa que las cubre. En este punto Vi recuerda el miedo que siente caitlyn y piensa que tal vez ella solo le este dando estas muestras de cariño por que necesita de alguien y también por que esta asustada. Vi decide hacer lo correcto antes de que la situación aumente su climax. Por lo que aparta a su amiga y le dice:

_Caitlyn ... en verdad quieres estar así... o solo haces esto porque estas asustada y quieres... olvidar un poco todo lo que paso... si algo va a pasar me gustaría que fuera real._ Dice Vi, mientras los ojos de caitlyn se llenan de lagrimas.

_Perdón... si... no estoy segura ... perdón_ Dice cait, mientras Vi la abraza y le dice que llore, Vi le devuelve sus prendas y ambas se visten, se sientan en la cama. Y despues de un momento de silencio en la obscuridad de la habitación caitlyn dice.

_Antes me sentía fuerte... que ... bueno ... hacia todo bien... me respetaban, ahora tal vez todos creen que soy debil_ Dice Caitlyn, y agrega_ Todo por culpa de a perra de Jinx.

_Hey ...escucha, si es verdad que eres algo delicada, pero eres la sheriff, una niña débil hizo a piltover la ciudad mas segura de este mundo, una niña debil me cambio la vida... la gente te debe respeto y no creo que te miren en menos por lo que ha pasado._ Le dice Vi mirándola a los ojos y dándole un gran abrazo.

_Gracias... _ Le dice caitlyn.

_¿Oye quieres seguir hablando o prefieres dormir?_ Le pregunta Vi mientras le quita el cabello que le cubre la cara.

_Descansar nos hará bien... Vi perdona por lo de hace rato, perd... _ Vi la calla y le dice.

_Tranquila... no me enoje ni me puse triste... te entiendo, estuviste al borde de la muerte, pero debes estar tranquila, estas viva porque te lo mereces_ Le dice con cariño Vi , después ambas se acuestan, Caitlyn abraza a Vi, Ambas se abrazan y se duermen.


	8. ¿Seguiremos siendo compañeras?

**Hola gente, bueno desde ya muchas gracias por leer el fanfic... y bueno espero les guste asi como espero les gusten los videos que subo para complementar las historias**

**El video de este capitulo y el siguiente lo pueden encontrar en youtube como:**

**league of legends travesia a piltover **

**gracias por ver y leer.**

* * *

**Capitulo VII: ¿Seguiremos siendo compañeras?**

**Jeremy 21:00 horas del jueves.**

Tras enterarse de que el cristal le ha salbado el pellejo a la sheriff, Jeremy ahora esta en el portaaviones Nimitz, ha enviado las pertenencias de sus difuntos camaradas y se dispone a pedir su baja en una vídeo conferencia con el mayor wallace.

En presencia de el comandante del portaaviones, wallace y crowe discuten el tema de la baja y llegan al siguiente acuerdo: Jeremy se quedara el tiempo que desee en piltover y ejerciendo la profesión que el desee, siempre y cuando actué como un embajador y representante de EEUU en esa zona de runa-terra. Tras la acalorada discusión, y con ambos hombres conformes Jeremy se retira a la recamará que le han dispuesto a descansar.

**6 de la mañana del viernes abordo del Nimitz.**

Tras despertar y contar sus anécdotas a sus camaradas en el desayuno, Jeremy revise la orden de ir a piltover y aguardar ahí hasta nuevas instrucciones que el podra optar en acatar o no, según la prioridad de estas.

Antes de largarse, Jeremy revise una llamada de Gangplank, quien pregunta cuando podrá llevarse a Sarah. Jeremy le dice que hará el papeleo correspondiente y a mas tardar podrán irse a las 2 de la tarde.

**9 de la mañana en el cuartel de la policía.**

Jeremy nada mas al llegar, empieza el papeleo, es ayudado por algunos otros oficiales, ya que el no conoce el procedimiento. se tarda varias horas en llenar todo, pero... se da cuenta de que necesita la firma de la sheriff. Deside llamar a casa de Caitlyn para averiguar si puede venir a firmar los papeles.

**Caitlyn 12:00 horas del viernes.**

Tras levantarse y aplicare los medicamentos que Vi le ha traído, caitlyn y su compañera almuerzan en silencio, la sheriff parece estar muy pensativa.

_¿Cupcake ocurre algo?, has estado muy callada desde que despertaste_ Le dice Vi recogiendole su vacio plato de comida. La sheriff suspira.

_No es algo que tal vez te guste... _ Le dice caitlyn, cuando Vi vuelve de dejar los trastes en la cocina.

_vamos puedes decirme, ambas hemos pasado casi por lo mismo esta ultima semana_ Le dice Vi sosteniendo la mano de su amiga con su mano bionica mientras se sienta a su lado.

_Nos mataremos si seguimos siendo compañeras, es suicidio._ Le dice con tristeza caitlyn

_no entiendo... quieres decir que... ¿no debemos ser mas compañeras?_Le responde Vi.

_Exacto... lo siento, pero ya tome la decisión..._ Le dice caitlyn mientras después guarda en silencio. Vi se entristece, caitlyn lo nota y se separa de su lado. y dice que ira a lavar los platos. Vi se queda sentada e intenta digerir la situación, no volverá a trabajar mas junto a su amiga, ¿sera o mismo ser policia sin ella?... el sonido de el telefono la saca de sus pensamientos, ve como caitlyn va corriendo a contestar.

_Hola ¿quien habla?_ Dice la sheriff poniendo el telefono en su oreja.

_¡Cait! hey te oyes bien... ¿como te sientes?_ Le dice Jeremy.

_Estoy bien, los medicamentos ya están haciéndome efecto y bueno mejoro rapido, es lo genial de esta ciudad hasta la salud tiene un gran progreso_ Le dice sonriendo la muchacha. Jeremy le responde que es una buena noticia saber que esta mejor. El gringo le comunica el por qué de su llamada, y explica todo a la muchacha. Caitlyn se enoja con Vi dentro de si, ¿como se le ocurre liberar a una de las responsables de toda esta tragedia?. Aún así accede a ir hasta la estación y firmar los papeles. ambos se despiden.

Caitlyn encara enojada a Vi, la peli-rosada se defiende diciendo que en ese momento pensó poniéndose en el lugar del pirata quién deponia las armas.

_Eres una estúpida Vi, osea si hubieramos atrapado a Jinx y esta tubiera un amiguito que fuera a salvarla, ¿tu también habrías prometido liberarla?_ le dice la sheriff.

_Caitlyn calmate... estaba sensible en ese instante, no pensé que... _ Vi es interrumpida.

_Que me enojaría?, que seria la estupidez mas grande que podrias hacer ?... esto solo me hace sentir mas segura en mi decición de ya no querer ser mas tu compañera... tus malditos sentimientos nos van a matar_ Le alza la voz caitlyn. vi herida y triste le responde.

_Caitlyn... porfavor... me haces daño... _ Otra vez la interrumpe Caitlyn.

_No vez que esa maldita zorra-pirata, coopero en lo que me paso, y si lo pensamos bien tu tambien tienes culpa en esto... y ahora me entero de que has prometido liberarla... ni modo sabes, la liberare, pero olvidate de que podremos volver a ser compañeras... me has desepcionado y peor_ Le dice Caitlyn con mucha ira a causa de la noticia que ha residido, para ella esto es traición.

Vi intenta abrazarla y poder explicarle, pero caitlyn...

**_Opciones de cait:_**

_Apartar a Vi y abofetearla **(ESCOGIDO)** | solo apartarla_

Caitlyn la separa y le da una cachetada, segada por la ira de momento... las delicadas manos de la sheriff quedan marcadas en el rostro de Vi. Vi se queda en silencio y ...

**_Opciones de vi:_**

_Quedarce | irse **(escogido)**_

Vi, se da media vuelta y conteniendo la tristeza se retira.

**_Opciones de Cait:_**

_Detenerla y pedirle disculpas **(escogido)** | dejarla que se vaya_

Tras ver lo que ha hecho, caitlyn toma la mano de Vi antes de que esta salga, le pide disculpas.

_Tranquila, no tengo derecho a estar contigo, ya lo entendí_ Le dice Vi

_Mejor vamos a la estación... y perdón pero... sabes que me puse asi porque ... me senti traicionada despues de bueno... todo lo que se dijo , ocurrio y casi ocurre anoche_ Le dice caitlyn cruzando los brazos.

Caitlyn se pone su traje de oficial, y Vi recoge todas sus cosas, entiende que su amiga ya no necesita de ella. Ambas van a la estación.

**Vi 13:00 horas del viernes.**

El viaje hasta la estación central de policías fue muy incomodo, ambas ni siquiera se miraron sino hasta que tuvieron que bajar de la patrulla, Caitlyn le ordena a Vi que ella entregue a miss fortune y que después le designara un nuevo compañero. VI acompaña a caitlyn a las celdas, ahí están todos los prisioneros temporales o quienes se estudia a que prisión enviarles. Cuando caitlyn firma los papeles ambas van a buscar a la prisionera. Cuando miss fortune ve que han venido a liberarla, al entrar las policías a la celda esta les dice.

_Perdone oficial, jamas pense que Jinx llegaria tan lejos, noso... _Interrumpida por caitlyn

_¡OK!... ahora solo promete que no volveras por aqui en un largo tiempo..._ Caitlyn mira a los demas, a la rata y al yordle_ Ustedes tambien prometanlo, Oficial VI , liberelos.

Vi queda sorprendida, los libera.

_De verdad solo queriamos la gema, nunca pensamos que ... _Caitlyn interrumpe a rumble.

_Ya callense, estoy de mal humor, asi que ahora acompañen a la oficial Vi, ella los transportara hasta la frontera_ Les dice mientras los prisioneros salen en silencio.

Jeremy esta en la entrada de la estación esperando ver a sus amigas, cuando ve que ambas salen junto a los prisioneros se les acerca . Caitlyn Ve a el piloto, y ve a vi, dado que jeremy le contó en la llamada el buen trabajo que Vi hizo en el aire, a la sheriff se le ocurre una idea y llama la atencion de jeremy.

_Hola sheriff, ¿que se le ofrece?_ Dice el joven subiendo las escaleras de la entrada hasta donde esta caitlyn. Esta llama a Vi y le dice:

_Vi, te presento a tu nuevo compañero... ya que ambos son tan buenos hablando, creo que haran buen trabajo juntos. _Caitlyn dijo esto y se esfumo.

Vi y jeremy van camino a la frontera junto a los prisioneros en la patrulla, la oficial le cuenta todo lo que paso, jeremy solo escucha, al llegar dejan que La rata y el yordle se vayan por su cuenta, mientras que Entregan a Miss a su amigo, este les da las gracias y ambos se van. Los oficiales se devuelven a piltover, a la estación.

**Jinx 17:30 horas del viernes**

Tras enterarse por medio de la prensa que la sheriff se encuentra estable y que vivirá, Jinx se enfurece y culpa de todo a su lanzacohetes. Tras haber pensado que habia ganado, decide idear una ataque definitivo que haga arder a la ciudad.

_¿Que rayos puedo hacer? sombreritos debio morir, no entiendo, la deje como una coladera, tu lo viste ¿verdad carapescado?, ¡fue genial!_ Le dice Jinx en la obscuridad de su ruin escondite a su arma.

_¡Si! pero escucha tengo una idea_ Dice el arma.

_¿Cual? ,tonto, ¿cual? , ¡dime!_ Dice Jinx golpeando a carapescado.

_Has que lluevan muchos supercohetes en la ciudad, y podemos ir a robar algo a ese **super barco que ha llegad**o y hacer volar la ciudad con lo que encontremos_ Dice Jinx simulando la Voz del arma.

_Oye pero que buena idea, tengo aun unos 20 supermegacohetes, si los relleno con mas explosivos haremos estallar la ciudad... pero me encantaria mas ver que hay en ese super barco... ¡Ya se! lo atacaremos con los supermegacohetes y mientras todos estan asutados como nenas, entramos y robamos algo... Al fin dices algo bueno arma tonta_ Dice Jinx golpeando a su arma y agrega_ **No hay tiempo que perder. Pero debemos planearlo todo muy bien**, aun quiero acabar con manos grandes y su novia la sheriff

**VI 16:00 horas del viernes**

Sin caitlyn, ahora la vida para Vi parece ser gris, Jeremy ha intentado animarla pero todo es en vano. La sheriff por su lado aun se encuentra en reposo en su casa, pero las cosas en las calles son muy tranquilas, por lo que deciden ir a la estación. Jeremy anima Vi a practicar pelea, bueno un destreza parecida al BOX que tiene un nombre algo extraño en piltover. Vi acepta ya que lo que mas la compone es golpear cosas.

_Ayuda en el ring : Presiona rapidamente la secuencia correcta para asestar un buen golpe a tu contrincante, no usaras los guantes. _

_Tipo de golpe propinado :_

_5 aciertos: Golpe rompe criptas / 10 aciertos :Fuerza innecesaria / 20 aciertos: Asalto y lesiones._

Tras embestir a Jeremy con el golpe "asalto y lesiones". Este queda sin aire y tirado en el ring.

_Creo que tengo hemorragias internas... jeje _ Bromea boca-abajo el joven tirado en la lona.

_Perdona si fui muy brusca, es que... _ Dice Vi mientras lo ayuda a pararce quitandole las destrozadas protecciones de goma que se puso el muchacho.

_Tranquila, bueno , buen juego o como dicen en la tierra gg_Dice jeremy sentandoce.

Despues de la pelea, los jovenes se van a dar un baño, para despues ir a hacer el papeleo correspondiente.

**3 Días ****después**

**Lunes 12:00 horas.**

El hecho de que hoy Caitlyn volviera a entrar en servicio ha deprimido a Vi, pudo sobre llevar el hecho de que su amiga no la quiera mas hasta el momento en que debia verla en la conferencía que dío a los oficiales, para decidir respecto al asunto de Jinx y la urgencia en atraparla. Vi penso que si fuera compañera de Cait aun , habria estado a su lado y no como publico en dicha asamblea. Su nuevo camarada se dío cuenta de esto y decidio indagar mas en el asunto mientras Vi se decidió tomar ese día como libre y se fue a un bar a pasar sus penas.

**Jeremy Lunes 13:30 horas**

Tras darse cuenta de que era muy extraño que Vi y caitlyn estuvieran separadas por la razón que caitlyn le había dado a Vi, Jeremy decide interrogar a la sheriff mientras esta esta en su practica de tiro.

_Escoge tipo de arma: artillero/asalto/**francotirado**r/soporte_

_Armas francotirador disponibles: SR-25/ M-40/ _**M8-BARRET-CAL50**_/L115A3AWM|_

_Sheriff, disculpe, me gustaría hablar algo con usted, algo respecto a mi compañera Vi_ Dice jeremy poniéndose en posición de tiro al lado derecho de caitlyn

_Que ella le cuente teniente crowe, ahora estoy ocupada_ Dice la mujer destrozando una diana.

_Buen tiro... mire si le doy al proximo objetivo usted me cuenta lo que le pregunte... ¿trato?_ Le propone el joven.

_Aceptare solo para ver como fallas_Le da la mano.

_Primer blanco: 200 metros.- tiro- ¡alcanzado!_

_¿Por qué tomaste tan rápido la decisión lo de no ser mas la compañera de Vi?_ Dice airoso el joven

_Esta enamorada de mi, me confunde eso, ademas por culpa de esos sentimientos casi nos matan dos veces_ Le responde para despues dar un proximo tiro a una diana que esta a 1500 metros.

_Segundo blanco : 500 metros- TIRO-¡Alcanzado! _

_¿Tu no sientes algo por Vi? ¿amor? ¿indiferencía?_ Le pregunta con suavidad el joven.

_No lo se... siento que mi vida esta media vacia sin ella, me hace falta, pero creo que lo mejor es estar separadas... _ Dice la joven, mientras da otro tiro.

_Bien eso fue mas de lo que hubiera deseado saber_ Apuntando.

_Tercer blanco: 1000 metros-TIRO-¡alcanzado!_

_Vi me conto que la noche que fue designada para cuidarte, tubiste una pesadilla y estabas muy mal emocionalmente... y que a causa de ello , bueno casi pasa algo... tranquila jure no contarlo, y he mantenido mi promesa, desde que Vi me lo confió... pero la cosa es ¿ tubo eso algo que ver con tu decisión de asignarme como compañero de Vi? _Pregunta con delicadeza el joven mientras mete otra bala en la recamara del arma.

_mmmm... SI, empece a sentir cosas por ella... siento cosas por ella, pero sabes no me dejan tranquila... no me puedo concentrar bien cuando pienso en vi y yo como..._ Cait se calla y suspira.

_Si le acierto al próximo me dirás en verdad que ocurre , ¿trato?_ Le dice jeremy

_Esta bien... igual creo que me hará bien hablarlo..._ Dice caitlyn, al momento en que Jeremy entiende que aunque no acierte esta le dira de todas formas.

_Ultimo objetivo: 1600 metros- Respira- respira- respira- ¡TIRO!- ¡BLANCO EXPLOSIONADO!_

__Esta_ bien ... lo admito... esa noche... bueno cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que Vi me queria, y eso sumado al miedo... me llevo a ... querer hacer eso... con Vi... pero no estaba segura... al despertar me imagine una vida siendo la pareja de Vi_ Caitlyn sonríe y se ruboriza, esa sonrisa se borra unos segundos despues y dice: _ Pero después me acorde de todo lo que ha pasado... Vi y yo estando juntas cuidaríamos tanto de la otra, que terminaríamos casi matándonos, yo recibiría un tiro otra vez por ella... y se que ella haría lo mismo por mi... me da miedo perderla, pero tampoco quiero estar lejos de ella..._ Le dice caitlyn sacándose su sombrero y después mirándolo con nostalgia.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, los ojos de la sheriff se ponen brillosos, Jeremy la abraza, y esta le dice:

_Jeremy ¿que hago?_ Le pregunta la mujer.

_Vuelve a ser su compañera, y hablenlo, pero no te alteres como te paso cuando te enteraste de la liberación de sarah _ Le dice el chico.

_Eso tambien me llevo a dejar a Vi,en el momento me sentí traicionada, aunque ahora que lo he pensado, entiendo el porque de la promesa de Vi ese día_ la joven suspira.

Ambos entran otra vez a la armería, dejan las armas y caitlyn le dice a jeremy.

_ Ah oye... **se me olvidaba, los jefes de tu super-barco quieren que tu y Vi vayan de refuerzo, dicen que sus radares han detectado una embarcación pequeña todas las noches, la cual solo da vueltas al rededor de ellos y luego se esfuma, no han podido verla. El mensaje me llego hoy en la mañana.**

_¿Crees que sea Jinx?_ le pregunta el joven.

_Lo mismo me pregunto, su barco debe tener muchas armas y eso es lo que mas atrae a esa perra, ni siquiera se puede usar de cebo su frenesí por las armas, la infeliz es muy rápida y sigilosa_ Dice la sheriff quitandose los guantes.

_En ese caso Vi y yo partiremos hoy al portaaviones..._ Es interrumpido.

_No se demoren... despues de ese viaje... quiero que Vi vuelva a ser mi compañera_ Dice sonriendo la Joven.

_se nota que la quieres_ Le contesta el teniente.

Ambos sonríen y jeremy se marcha a buscar a Vi.


	9. ACOSO Y DERRIBO

**Hola gente, bueno gracias por leer esta historia desde ya, y bueno solo decirles que vean los trailers en youtube**

**Nombre video fanfic: league of legends travesia a piltover 4**

* * *

**Capitulo IX: ACOSO Y DERRIBO.**

**Vi Lunes 15:00 Horas.**

Tras haber sido encontrada por jeremy causando disturbios en el bar ,a causa de el revoltijo emocional y la frustración de no tener mas a su amiga, Vi es obligada a ir al portaaviones, Jeremy la obliga a ir por ordenes de la sheriff y así aprovechar de contarle todo lo que ha logrado averiguar.

Amargada en el asiento del copiloto, Vi no deja de maldecir a los EEUU y a la gema de energía, que según ella son los principales culpables de toda la tragedia. por suerte solo tomo 1 cerveza antes de ponerse a pelear con los tíos mas rudos del lugar, porque estando ebria habría sido realmente insoportable durante el vuelo. Lo que Vi no sabe es que Jeremy le tiene una sorpresa, le dice que sintonice la frecuencia de radio 5.96Mhz, Vi lo hace y escucha.

_Hola oficial, ¿como ha estado?_ Le dice caitlyn desde la estación. Vi se enfada, cree que el piloto y la sheriff tratan de jugarle una broma

_¡Maldita sea! ¿que clase de puta broma es esta? Jeremy juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que desearas estar muerto..._ Vi es interrumpida por caitlyn mientras jeremy resa por su pellejo.

_Oficial contrólese y respondame_ Le dice caitlyn

_Mal ¿y tu?_ Dice Vi con frialdad y con un nudo en su garganta.

_Pos no muy bien... no he dejado de pensar en tí_ Dice caitlyn, mientras Vi solo se queda en silencio y dice.

_Es una pena... _ Dice Vi ocultando su preocupación

_Oye y bueno ¿sabes de que me dí cuenta hablando con jeremy?_Dice con ternura la sheriff

_mmmm No... _Dice Vi, deseando una respuesta que cambie toda la situación del momento.

_De que bueno... con todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que hemos pasado desde que nos conocimos, te tengo cariño y bueno... _Caitlyn guarda silencio y continua_ Estos dias sin ti han sido muy vacios... sabes que yo antes era una chica fria y bueno cuando te conoci tu me hacias enojar , me hacias reir... y me di cuenta de que contigo soy una persona mas calida... y me gusta ser así , me gusta cuando estas tu conmigo_ Dice con un tono muy tierno la sheriff.

_Caitlyn... yo no entiendo..._ Dice Vi ocultando su hipotesis de que su amiga este confesandole que también la quiere como ella la quiere.

_No te hagas la tonta, sabes lo que quiero decir... quiero decir que necesito que volvamos a ser compañeras y sobretodo quiero decir que ahora que bien lo he pensado estos ultimos 3 días, si... me gustas Vi..._Cuando caitlyn termina estas palabras, se sonroja. Vi se ruboriza y queda como un tomate, sonrie no puede disimular su alegria y dice:

_¡¿Que?!, ¿estoy soñando verdad?... o es una broma, porque si lo es jeremy te juro que..._ Es interrumpida por caitlyn.

_¡Es verdad!... me gustas Vi, y tus ordenes son solamente quedarte ahí un día en el portaaviones y Volver lo mas rapido posible a mi lado... compañera_ Dice Caitlyn con un tono muy seductor y cariñoso a la vez.

_ Te amo... _ Vi se sonroja al no poder poder dejar escapar esta frase... pero mas se sorprende con la respuesta de su amiga, que no es la que esperaba, aunque tambien es algo que le da esperanzas...

_Hey... vamos con calma... continuemos desde donde quedamos ¿si?... te quiero muchisimo_ Cuando caitlyn dice esto, Vi recapacita y entiende que no son unas adolescentes, por lo que se queda muy feliz con dicha respuesta.

_SI, yo también a ti sheriff..._ Dice Vi.

_Por favor, me gustaría que me digas cupcake... y recuerda vamos despacio... sabes que yo en verdad necesito estar muy segura de esto, porque originalmente no soy... bueno no soy lesb..._ Caitlyn es interrumpida por Vi.

_Lo se... y tranquila... entiendo que si se puede bien... pero si no es lo que buscas, bueno aceptare... pero jurame que no volveras a apartarme si... _ Dice Vi imaginando la peor de las suertes en su nueva oportunidad con su jefa.

_Lo prometo, y pase lo que pase, recuerda ... siempre juntas contra lo que sea..._ Dice caitlyn.

_Eres la mejor y valoro mucho que me hayas sorprendido de esta forma... gracias cupcake_ Dice VI con un tono de voz propio de una persona flechada.

_Chicas lamento interrumpir esta charla tan linda, pero pasan dos cosas... 1 ya llegamos y 2 ya se me acabo la musica para distraerme y no escuchar cosas que no deberian importarme asi que..._ Es interrumpido por la sheriff.

_Entiendo... Vi, esperare tu llegada, y cuidate por favor_ Dice con ternura la tiradora

_Tu igual por favor, cuídate mucho..._ Es interrumpida por el radio controlador del portaaviones quien se comunica con jeremy.

_Yanquee 42, tiene permiso para aterrizar..._ Dice el controlador.

Jeremy aterriza en cubierta, Vi y este bajan y son recibidos por la mayoría del personal, llevan a Vi a su cuarto y le dicen que cualquier cosa que necesite que llame a su compañero el piloto, Vi deja sus guantes de pelea sobre la cama junto a su arma de servicio y sus googles.

Ambos van a un informe de la situacion que se da en el puente de la nave.

_Bienvenidos oficiales Crowe y Vi, bueno hemos solicitado ayuda respecto a que **hemos perdido por completo al personal del Destructor "Andromeda", alguien ha secuestrado dicha nave**, perdimos contacto este día a las **0500 horas mientras esta seguia a la embarcasion que informamos a la sheriff, Ni siquiera pudieron identificar la escurridiza embarcación**. Pero bueno esa no es la noticia importante... _ El comandante coloca una cara de horror y de miedo.

_Señor disculpe, pero ¿podría decirnos la noticia importante?_ Dice Vi amabelmente, la cara del hombre se torna palida mientras la mira a continuación dice.

**_A-a-alguien... robo.. robo un... robaron una ojiva nuclear, la teniamos en el portaaviones, pero decidimos enviarla a la "Andromeda"... fue una estupidez, lo peor es que tambien perdimos varios misiles SAM y misiles de CRUCERO , estos fueron robados del portaaviones...** el registro de la armeria solo capturo el audio, desconectaron las cámaras con un shock electrostático... Pongan el audio_ Ordena y dice decepcionado el hombre.

Suena el audio, se escuchan unos pasos rapidos, Vi frunce el seño tras reconocer ese tipo de caminata, despues se escucha como que alguien se lleva varias cosas, el silencio para escuchar lo que sucede dura unos veinte minutos, y al final se escucha.

_Carapescado... ¿que diablos significará este simbolo amarillo con franjas negras en esta cabeza de misil...? Nah, ni modo, se ve peligroso y seguro que si se lo pongo a uno de mis cohetes explotara, esperemos que sea suficiente para incendiar toda la ciudad... y acabar al fin con esas tontas_ Dice una voz chillona , aguda y burlona, mientras se oye como es empujado un contenedor... el audio acaba.

_¿COMO DIABLOS NADIE LA DETUVO QUE RAYOS PASO? ¿Como mierda** Jinx** se ha robado sus armas y uno de sus barcos?_ Dice euforica Vi.

_No lo sabemos, alguien durmió a los guardias con un gas o algo y bueno respecto al destructor, sospechamos que la tripulación fue asesinada ..._ el comandante es interrumpido por Vi

_Bueno , ¡madición!... pero que rayos es una "ojiva nuclear"?_ Pregunta la oficial mientras todos se miran, finalmente jeremy decide explicarle.

_Es una especie de ... bueno... super-bomba y tengo entendido que aquellas que son trasportadas por portaaviones son suficientemente potentes para hacer desaparecer, literalmente... a piltover entera, reducirá todo a cenizas y... _ es interrumpido por Vi.

_¡No puede ser! agggg!_ Ruge con ira la vigilante de piltover_ hay que detenerla... ¡ahora!_ Dice vi.

_Por ahora solo podemos esperar a que el destructor Andormeda aparesca ... perdon oficial..._ Le dice el comandante mientras Vi se da la media vuelta y se retira.

_Al menos el sucio cristal esta bien ¿no?_ Pregunta la joven mirando al hombre

_SI..._ Dice este

_Una cosa que hagan bien... permiso_ Se retira Vi.

Jeremy va a ver a Vi a su cuarto despues de este episodio... toca la puerta, la joven pregunta quien es, Jeremy se hace reconocer, Vi le da permiso de entrar.

Vi esta boca arriba en su cama, mirando su foto de ella y su amiga.

_Perdon_ Dice el joven.

_Callate... no es tu culpa..._ Dice triste la joven.

_Todo saldrá bien... **nuestros aviones estan buscando a Jinx por todo**..._ Dice el piloto.

_Ya callate... no dejo de pensar en mi cupcake... _Dice Vi.

_No le sucederá nada..._ Vi lo mira y le dice.

_No me dirias eso si te avisarán que Jinx acaba de lanzar esa cosa nuclear a Caitlyn, a piltover... nosotros tenemos mucha tecnologia, pero... no la usamos como ustedes, para destruir todo... Jinx seria muy feliz en tu mundo..._ Dice con un tono de enfado la pelirosada._ Nosotros si conociamos la energia nuclear, sabemos sus leyes... pero jamas pensamos que usarian eso o que esa energia del nucleo de un "atomo" se usaria para destruir... nunca vimos eso porque... bueno solo buscamos la simplificasion de la vida y la paz... terrestres me dan asco, son como jinx._ Dice Vi con desepción

_No todos somos así..._ Se defiende el joven.

_Lo se... ahora dejame dormir, mientras mas temprano nos vayamos mañana, mejor... solo quiero abrazar a caitlyn_ Dice con preocupación Vi

El joven se retira, Vi saca su teléfono y llama a caitlyn, le explica todo lo que esta pasando.

_Cielos, esto no puede ser... ¿jinx sabe lo que ha robado?_ pregunta debastada Caitlyn.

_Por lo que oí en el audio, no lo sabe... esperemos no lo este investigando_ Dice Vi.

_Evacuare a los civiles, le dire a Garen y Jayce que se lleven a unos cuantos a Demacia, y los que sobren que vayan en un convoy a flejord, debo avisarle a a sejuani, ashe y lisssandra lo que sucede, espero tomen en cuenta el mensajero que enviare y nos dejen guarecer a nuestra gente allí_ Dice caitlyn conteniendo el llanto mientras imagina lo peor. Vi se da cuenta de esto y dice

_Cupcake... perdona que lo diga... debemos ser fuertes, actuar bien , hacer lo que sea necesario por el bien de la ciudad, siempre juntas contra lo que sea_ Los ojos de Vi se ponen brillosos.

_SI lo se... bueno no hay tiempo que perder... te informo de cualquier novedad... cuidate_ Le dice caitlyn a Vi con mucho cariño y preocupación.

_Tu cuidate mas cupcake... y si escuchas que esa perra ha lanzado su arma... si ves que ese cohete con esa ojiva van hacia a la ciudad... sal de ahí, sal de ahí te lo ruego... no quiero perderte_ Le dice Vi intentando no imaginar la situación.

_Lo haré, bueno no hay tiempo que perder... nos vemos_ Dice caitlyn con mucha preocupación.

Vi no se queda tranquila, rueda en su cama piensa , piensa y piensa... cuando ve que ya son las **00:00 horas. **Decide ir a dormir un poco, sabe que una gran lucha o catástrofe se avecina y necesita estar preparada.

**Jeremy (6:00 del martes)**

Tras enterarse que la sheriff ha tomado las precauciones respecto a la situación Jeremy se ha levantado temprano para alistar su avion y volver luego a Piltover.

Tras dejar su avión listo para partir, el Joven decide esperar a Vi en la plancha del portaaviones, la oficial estaba terminando de asearce y recoger su equipo y sus cosas.

Ambos se juntan, Vi camina lentamente hacia Jeremy... pero...

**CAAAABUMMM! UN COHETE SE ESTRELLA CONTRA EL PORTAAVIONES CERCA DE LA TORRE, ESTE EMPIEZA A HECHAR FUEGO, EMPIEZA A SONAR LA ALARMA**

Jeremy corre a levantar a Vi, quien habia caido tras la explosion...esta bien, ambos van a toda prisa hasta su avion el cual solo necesita ser posicionado en la catapulta, ambos se meten en el aparato.

En el puente de control ordenan activar las metralletas laterales para hacer explotar los cohetes, son demaciados aquellos que van directo a devastar el portaaviones. Otro mas se estrella contra el barco, se enteran de que ademas sus buques escolta han sido destruidos y se queman en las aguas. Solo tienen potencia para un lanzamiento, el hombre ordena poner rápidamente el avión de Vi y Jeremy en la catapulta, todos le dicen que es imposible, pero este insiste. Daños y mas daños, el barco se quema y zozobra dicen los operadores. Aún asi logran poner en pocision el avión , mientras que otro misil se estrella contra ellos. A lo lejos se divisa el destructor robado por Jinx, el comandante ordena lanzar los misiles que les queden para hundirlo.

_Muy bien chicos, perdonen el poco equipo que llevan... buena suerte... apenas despeguen lárguense, recuerden que esa perra robo misiles SAM antiaéreos_ Dice el controlador.

_Palanca hacia adelante para acelerar_

_Entendido Nimitz, este es Yanquee 42 nos largamos_ Dice jeremy dando señal de todo listo, se sujetan y son lanzados, Jeremy dirige el avion lejos de el portaaviones, Vi y él ven como el destructor es alcanzado por uno de los misiles del portaaviones, y ven lo dañado que este queda, ya no podrá lanzar mas aviones y deberá quedarse a la defensiva en mitad del océano.

Vi se comunica con la sheriff, esta vigila desde lo mas alto de la ciudad, ambas hablan sobre lo ocurrido al barco y de como han logrado escapar... hasta que... la señal se empieza a escuchar interrumpida y otra persona mas entra en la transmision.

_Vaya , vaya... ustedes dos si que son dificiles de matar_ Dice la burlona Voz de Jinx_ Sheriff que alivio que este bien, me encantará matarla otra vez

_¡Jinx!, te atraparé y no dejaré que le hagas algo a cait otra vez..._ Dice vi y es interrumpida por su nemesis

_ Ahy mi linda manos grandes, será un honor ver como ambas mueren ya que les tengo otro juego...** he instalado muchos misiles para que caigan sobre piltover, a partir de las 4 en punto de la tarde lanzaré uno de mis cohetes, calculo que con los arreglos que hice estos haran desaparecer a la ciudad a las 6 de la mañana de mañana, un cohete lanzado cada una hora... que les parece... asi que vamos encuentrenme... y luchen conmigo para evitar que yo haga desaparecer su linda ciudad... aunque claro...**_ Dice la loca dejando el suspenso.

_¿Claro que Jinx?_ Pregunta con enfado caitlyn

_Claro... que pueden entregarse a mí y dejar que las ejecute a ambas juntas en publico y asi no haré estallar la ciudad y le conseguirán un tiempo más de vida a este lindo lugar_ dice Jinx.

_Ni hablar... de todos modos harias explotar la ciudad en un tiempo más_ Dice caitlyn.

_Juro que te atrapare jinx, así sea lo último que haga_ Arguya Vi con ira.

_Ambas deben aprender que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice y promete_ Dice Jinx y agrega_ **Adiós pajarito**

**Las alarmas del avion suenan, Jinx les ha lanzado los misiles SAM que robo, estos amenazan con despedazar al avion**. Jinx corta su transmision, pero antes rie lunaticamente en el radio.

_Ayuda : Evade los misiles , presionando la secuencia correcta_

_Rayos, Vi sostente, esto se va a poner muy feo_ Dice jeremy cambiando a modo manual el avion.

_Oye suerte que estamos cerca de las zonas montañosas de Piltover, has que esos misiles choquen con las montañas_ Dice Vi.

_Me encantaría , pero es un lugar Frio por la nieve que hay aqui... y estos misiles siguen el calor, por lo que ... bueno preparate para lo peor_ Dice el joven maniobrando bruscamente.

_Ayuda: L1 para lanzar bengalas / 2 cargas_

Caitlyn usando una pantalla de observacion conectada a un periscopio, fija a sus amigos y puede ver todo lo que pasa, con el alma en la mano ruega no ver lo peor, una bola de fuego presipitandoce a tierra.

Jeremy maniobra, asciende, ordena a Vi que lance las bengalas al nivelarce,Vi las lanza mientras Jeremy vira a la derecha, los dos misiles que restan por evadir no muerden el señuelo de calor.

Uno de los misiles se les pone en frente, tras una maniobra de jeremy, este vira a la izquierda ahora y...

_AHHHHHG ¡DIOS!_ Dice jeremy, mientras el misil les rompe el aleron derecho ...

_No , no puede acabar así_ dice Vi, mientras jeremy aun mantiene nivelada la nave...

_Viene otro... rayos intentare..._ El misil se frangmenta en el aire, esta programado para eso, las esquirlas de este penetran en el avion, este se rompe y suelta el combustible que acontinuación consume el F-18.

_¡NOOOO! ¡Vi!... _ Grita caitlyn desde tierra mientras se arrodilla frente a la pantalla y ve como el avion es consumido por el combustible, llora amargamente mientras observa como su amada amiga no se salvará.

En el avion , las llamas hacen que la parte de la cabina se separe de la bola de fuego, Jeremy ordena a Vi que salten.

_Presiona el boton en pantalla para saltar: Triangulo_

Vi hala la palanca y salta primero del avión... su paracaídas se abre

Jeremy no puede alcanzar su palanca

_Gira rápidamente análogo izquierdo antes de que acabe el tiempo_

este la alcanza finalmente y salta...su paracaidas se abre

Cailtyn yace destrozada por el episodio en el suelo, llora amargamente en silencio intentando asimilar lo que sucedio...

_Debi haberle dicho que tambien la amaba... debi ... debi haberla amado... ¿por que?... ¿que fue lo que paso?... Vi no quiero que mueras..._ Dice la sheriff de rodillas, mientras ve como las gotas de sus ojos manchan el piso... los recuerdos de Vi, tanto del pasado como del futuro imaginado invande su mente... su rostro se innunda en lagrimas , mira al cielo, despues se quita el sombrero, lo mira con nostalgia... y dice:

_Te amo Vi... hasta siempre... siempre estaras en mi corazón_ Dice para guardar silencio y seguir llorando... pero el radio... empieza a sonar.

_Yo tambien te amo cupcake... y mucho... _ Contesta Vi, quien ha escuchado el "te amo " de su amiga gracias a que la radio aun sigue encendida y los pilotos llevan una incorporada en sus trajes.

_¡Vi!... es un milagro..._ Sonrie con alegria y limpiandoce las lagrimas la joven sheriff

_ Oye.. envianos un helicoptero para poder ir hasta donde estas y darte un buen abrazo... ¿que te parece?_ Dice Vi con alegria

_Es lo que necesito... un abrazo tuyo_ Ambas se sonrien a la distancia y rien con ternura

_¿Hola? yo tambien estoy bien... gracias por preguntar jefa_ Dice jeremy rompiendo el silencio después de la tierna risa de las chicas.

Caitlyn y Vi se siguen hablando por radio cuando los pilotos caen por fin a salvo en tierra, Cait envia el helicoptero, el cual los trae directo a el cuartel donde espera caitlyn, Vi le ha ordenado que la espere a salvo en el cuartel.


	10. SALTO HALO

Bueno gente nos acercamos al final, y obviamente va un "trailer" o mejor dicho una representación audio visual del final de la historia en youtube, podrán encontrarla como :

**league of legends travesia a piltover 5 (Aviso que el video será publicado cuando la historia llegue a su fin)**

**gracias de antemano ya, por haber leído y visto los vídeos de la historia**

* * *

**Cargar- aceptar- CAPITULO 10: "SALTO HALO"**

**extras **

**opciones**

**Caitlyn 8:00 horas del martes**

Tras haber sabido de la milagrosa salvada de su amiga y el piloto de EEUU. Caitlyn los espera a ambos en el cuartel, el helicóptero que los trae llegará en unos 2 minutos. Mientras la cuenta regresiva de la amenaza de Jinx avanza. Jayce y Garen han evacuado al 60 % de la población en solo una hora. Caitlyn solo espera en su oficina, piensa ¿que habrán de hacer?. Se oye que algo aterriza en el techo, Caitlyn corre desde su oficina hasta el tejado de la estación, al llegar ahí ve a su amiga salir del aparato, ambas corren hacia la otra, se abrazan, Vi le da una vuelta a Caitlyn en el aire y ambas se miran fijamente.

_Yo también estoy bien chicas, no se preocupen _ Dice Jeremy pasandoles por el lado.

Caitlyn se separa de Vi e invita a ambos a su oficina, deben decidir que hacer.

_Jinx no puede ganar_ Dice caitlyn apoyada en la pared de su oficina.

_Nos lleva bastante ventaja cupcake... debemos tener cuidado_Dice Vi mirando a sus dos compañeros.

_Son las **9:45 , **tenemos un tiempo limite para planear que hacer... _ Dice Jeremy al momento de ser interrumpido por el telefono de la oficina de Caitlyn.

_¿Hola? oficina de la sheriff ¿que desea?_ Responde la joven.

_Sheriff aquí heimer, tengo buenas y malas noticias_ Dice la voz del yordle.

_¿cuales?... espera te pongo en altavoz.._ Dice la sheriff presionando un boton.

_He encontrado la pocision de Jinx, pero... esta muy bien resguardada por ... bueno lo parecen ser minas terrestres según mis dispositivos de rastreos._ Dice el yordle con un tono de desilución.

_¿Hay forma de cruzarlo? _ pregunta Vi

_Me temo... que no... no hay forma de entrar sin explotar_ Dice el yordle. Todos se quedan pensado

_¿Se podrá por aire?_ Pregunta jeremy

_¡Si! buena idea... pero... ¿como?_ Dice alegre el yordle, las chicas miran a jeremy.

_Bueno, dado que a Jinx le encanta derribar helicópteros seria estúpido usarlos, asi que podríamos lanzar un equipo de precisión desde un avion hasta la ubicación de Jinx, un salto en paracaídas, en mi mundo hay un tipo de salto estratégico donde podemos llevar armas y muchas cosas durante la caída, EL SALTO HALO.

Jeremy empieza a explicar en que consiste, las chicas ven que es algo que Jinx no se esperaría ya que los paracaídas se abren a baja altura y el descenso es rápido, agregando de que podrían llevar sin problemas sus armas y equipos. Heimer les revela la ubicación de Jinx: **OTRA VEZ LA PERIFERIA DE PILTOVER, pero 5 km mas al este que en la última vez que se escondió ahí. **Cait alega que los trajes de paracaidismo la incomodarían en tierra ya que ella solo lucha sin mucho equipo ensima, Jeremy le dice que puede quitarcelo en tierra y quedar con la ropa que lleve debajo, caitlyn acepta ahora al 100% este plan. Jeremy sale de la sala para comunicarse con el personal del Nimitz, comunicará el plan. Mientras que las chicas ordenan a Heimer hacer un mapa del lugar, con las zonas en las que se encuentran los explosivos subterraneos, ademas de que intente ubicar por donde ha dejado Jinx los cohetes.

Jeremy comunica el plan a el portaaviones, estos le responden que han reparado la catapulta del barco y que podrán disponer solo de un lanzamiento de 2 aviones maximo, esto significa que durante el ataque tendrán dos unidades aereas, Jeremy decide comunicar esto a el Yordle para que le de la ubicación de los misiles.

Jeremy y Heimer deciden hacer algo contra la posibilidad de que Jinx lance su nueva arma, asi que planean algo en secreto.

**Jeremy 15:00 horas.**

Todo esta dispuesto para atrapar a Jinx, los tres oficiales deciden saltar juntos desde el mismo avion, mientras que otro equipo lo hará de otra aereonave, la idea es atrapar a Jinx antes de que lance su primer misil. Las armas están en un contenedor que arrojaran junto a ellos, en tierra deberán sacar todas sus armas e ir a por jinx.

El piloto del aereonave les advierte que ya estan por llegar a la altura y la ubicasión para el salto, Jeremy pone a las chicas en pocision, Cait se ve algo nerviosa, le tiemblan mucho las piernas y no para de tocar su paracaidas.

_Todo saldrá bien cait_ Le dice Vi a su amiga.

_ ¿y si no se abré? _ Dice insegura la chica.

_Aunque no lo acciones lo hará, son de estos paracaidas que se abren de forma automatica a cierta altura, por algo traes un altimetro en todo el equipo._ Le responde Vi.

Cait se queda mas tranquila, Jeremy les ordena ponerse las mascarillas y ordena al piloto abrir la compuerta.

_Aun hay luz roja , aun hay luz roja, traquilas , tranquilas y recuerden las instrucciones que les dí antes de subirnos_ Dice jeremy y agrega_ Recuerden que sus medidores de altitud estan conectados al paracaidas, estos se abriran a los 650 metros de distancia con el suelo.

_Entendido_ Dicen las chicas, al momento en que la compuerta trasera se abre, la despresurización comienza, se comunican por los radios.

_Espero que Jinx no se haya hecho con secuaces de la zona como la vez anterior_ Dice Vi.

_Lo mas probable es que lo haya hecho, todos saben que si nos matan , piltover queda desprotegida, somos el premio mayor Vi..._ Dice con seriedad la sheriff.

_¿Entonces que hacemos si la caja con las armas cae cerca de una patrulla enemiga?_ Agrega Vi.

_Iremos por ella, para algo son las pistolas que llevamos en el cuerpo, así que si eso pasa, bueno ahí veo si les dejo algun tipo malo con vida_ Dice Jeremy. posicionandoce en la parte de atrás de la caja con las armas, las chicas se ponen a los lados.

_Presiona "X" para saltar_

_¡Luz verde!, ¡Luz verde!, ¡a la carga!_ Grita jeremy empujando, junto a sus compañeras ,la caja hasta el vacio, cait intenta detenerse, pero Jeremy alcanza a tomarla de la cintura y la "ayuda" a lanzarse, los tres caen. La sheriff grita, Vi se acerca hacia ella y la toma de las manos.

_¡Cait!, ¡Cait!... tranquilízate... tu puedes, ahora estira las manos... bien lo haces bien , ahora me separare de tí, tranquila..._ Le dice Vi , dejando en la pocision correcta a su compañera.

_Muy bien chicas, ahora sigan la caja y no se separen..._ Dice jeremy mientras ambas luchan por no separarce de este, mientras tienen todas sus extremidades desplegadas, pues ya se acercan a los 650 metros, empieza a sonar una alarma... se abren los paracaidas.

Una vez en el suelo, todos se juntan, Cait esta blanca... casi ni respira, esta muy asustada, Vi la abraza, la tranquiliza, le quita el equipo, una Vez que Cait esta totalmente en paz, se saca la ropa que le incomoda y queda solo con las botas y su vestido.

**Vi 15:45 horas **

Corriendo junto a sus amigos por las calles de la periferia de piltover , Vi visualiza la caja que contiene sus armas, es un tubo enorme y muy pesado el cual yace resguardado por los secuases de Jinx. Los enemigos los visualizan, empieza a sonar una alarma. **Heimerdinger, quien monitorea la situación desde un camión que va en camino para destruir las minas**, les comunica que un gran numero de delincuentes van camino hacia ellos, deben recoger sus armas antes de que se les complique la cosa.

Los secuases de Jinx que yacen ahi empiezan a dispararles, se ponen a cubierto, desenfundan sus armas y empieza el tiroteo.

_objetivo: Toma control de la caja antes de que lleguen mas unidades enemigas, tiempo : 5:00 min._

_Ayuda de lucha en equipos: si uno de tus compañeros es alcanzado por un enemigo acercate a el y manten presionado "O" para restablecerle un 20 % de vida. _

_Esta reñido, solo quedan esos 3 tios de allá chicas_ Dice jeremy poniendoce detras de los restos de un auto.

_Vi... ve corriendo y elimina a esos bastardos, te cubrimos_ Le ordena caitlyn.

_A la orden cupcake_ Dice Vi.

_Preparadas... listas... ¡FUEGO DE CONTENCIÓN!_ grita jeremy al momento en que este y caitlyn disparan a sus objetivos los cuales se cubren. Vi sale corriendo para acabarlos.

_Ayuda: Presiona rápidamente X para correr y con la mano izquierda presiona la secuencia correcta de flechas para esquivar los ataques enemigos cuando sea necesario._

Vi logra llegar hasta la caja, golpea y deja inconsientes a los hombres, sus amigos se acercan a el tubo y sacan sus armas.

_¡Hey! y para que es ese cilindro?_ pregunta Vi mientras se acomoda los guantes hextech,

_Es mio , lo usare en caso de que Jinx lance el misil nuclear, este cilindro lanza un misil que puede hasta derribar aviones, la idea es darle a la ojiva en el punto exacto en que empiece a descender... tranquila Heimer y yo lo tenemos bien planeado_ Dice jeremy pasando bala a su arma y poniendo el JAVELIN en su espalda.

_Seguro que esa cosa puede seguir al misil?_ Dice caitlyn.

_Bueno Heimer altero el misil y el sistema de guiado , asi que deberá funcionar_ Dice Jeremy.

Rápidamente salen de Ahí y van a una fortificación en ruinas, parece un viejo centro comercial o una vieja escuela que ahora solo es un vestigio de la zona, ahí es donde se esconde Jinx.


	11. Golpea primero,pregunta mientras golpees

**Bueno aqui el PENÚLTIMO CAPUTILO , ¿quien vive? ¿quien muere?, averígualo xDDDD...**

**PUEDES ENCONTRAR EL VIDEO DE ESTE CAPITULO EN YOUTUBE BÚSCALO COMO:**

**league of legends travesia a piltover 5**

**gracias a las personas que han dado click a favoritos y por dejar reviews :D **

* * *

**Cargar- capitulo XI: "Golpea primero, pregunta mientras golpees"**

EXTRAS

OPCIONES

* * *

**Heimerdinger 15:20 horas**

A cargo de un equipo de 5 jeeps devastadores, Heimer debe rastrear las minas explosivas que puso Jinx para poder enviar refuerzos hasta nuestros heroes y poder así atrapar a jinx de una vez por todas. Los secuaces de Jinx hacen el trabajo imposible en el comienzo. Pero los oficiales que escoltan a Heimer saben como repelerlos **( 15:50). **El yorlde se da cuenta de que en 10 minutos mas Jinx lanzará su primer misil, se comunica con caitlyn.

_Sheriff, aqui Heimer, en 10 minutos mas Jinx lanzará su primer misil_ Dice rapidamente el cientifico.

_Recibido, nosotros recién estamos entrando a su escondite_ Dice caitlyn.

_Entendido, les haré un caminito libre de minas a las tropas y rodearemos a Jinx, aun podemos ganar_ Dice el yordle.

El yordle y sus hombres combaten feroz mente, heimer ha destruido un camino de minas de 500 metros, le restan aproximadamente 1500 metros mas.

**16:00 horas**

**E**l yordle ve como un misil se alza en el cielo, rápidamente lo analiza, y para fortuna de todos es solo un misil convencional, no lleva la ojiva nuclear.

El misil detona en la parte alta de piltover, se espera que no hayan bajas civiles.

Faltando 1000 metros hasta caitlyn el otro equipo que salto en paracaídas se comunica.

_Aqui rey cobra a abel, ABEL necesitamos esos refuerzos ¡ya!... no podemos seguir dándole mas cobertura a la sheriff y a Vi mientras estan en ese edificio, se nos acercan muchas unidades enemigas... son demasiados... oh no ... una baja , ¡UNA BAJA!..._ Se escuchan tiros, gritos y explosiones desde la radio.

_Vamos para allá resistid_ Dice Heimer , justo cuando su equipo ha limpiado otros 500 metros.

El camino es arduo, les llueven balas, algunos oficiales heridos, deben ser llevados de regreso en uno de los jeeps... la cosa se empieza a poner fea.

_Demonios Heimer, has algo, ven pronto, estamos cayendo como moscas_ Dice el oficial a cargo del equipo Cobra_ ¿Joe?... ¡JOE! ...Otra baja, solo quedamos dos hombres aqui luchando... ¡Danny!, No Danny... tu no... tengo un herido... no podemos resistir mas...

Heimer ordena a sus hombres apurarse con los ultimos 500 metros desde su posición puede ver como los destellos de las balas brillan en frente de una construcción.

Empieza a sonar el radio...

_Aqui el comandante del Nimitz, Spencer. Heimer, hemos enviado helicopteros de apoyo... llegarán para asistir al equipo cobra, le hemos ordenado a Jeremy que no solicite mas apoyo aéreo para el equipo cobra, probablemente los pajaros nos sirvan para despejar la zona al evacuar el area mas tarde. Ademas el equipo de asalto les brindara a cobra la ayuda necesaria.

_Entendido_ Dice heimer aliviado.

3 minutos mas tarde llama , Steve, jefe del equipo cobra..

_Danny ha muerto... solo quedo yo y mi pistola...Maldito seas Heimer, Maldito sea EEUU... Maldita Jinx... agghhh_ Es la última transmision de Steve, mientras estando el escondido en los restos de un viejo transporte, se defendía con sus pistolas... los vándalos le pegan numerosos tiros, el resiste, pero uno de estos va y le da en el pecho... el equipo cobra ha caído.

_Aquí Espadachín 4-6, Heimer no te acerques, El equipo de asalto nos ha ordenado bombardear la zona de la entrada, aprovechando que los bandalos se han agrupado ahí... No quiero ni imaginar que le estarán haciendo al equipo cobra_ Dice el piloto del F-18 mientras aproxima, Los delincuentes de Jinx se agrupan para humillar los cadaveres de los oficiales, grazo error de regozijo, el F-18 aproxima, dispara y los manda a todos al infierno... se estima que cerca del 60% de los delincuentes de piltover muere en esa estocada.

_Buen trabajo... rayos... unos minutos mas de tiempo y hubieramos podido salvarlos_dice angustiado el yordle, mientras su equipo se pone en marcha, pues han despejado el camino. Llega tambien el equipo de asalto de EEUU.**16:20**

**Caitlyn 15:55 horas.**

_Ayuda: Puedes cambiar de personaje manteniendo presionado L1+L2_

Cait, Jeremy Y Vi, llevan un buen rato registrando el lugar... hasta que Cait resive una llamada.

_Oficial Cait, Aqui jefe cobra, hemos llegado justo a tiempo para detener a los refuerzos de Jinx, delincuentes de todos lados se nos acercan, los contendremos_ Dice el oficial Steve.

_Entendido, gracias Steve_ Le responde Cait.

_Amigo, si la cosa se pone fea avisame, y lanza el humo naranja que viene en tu equipo al lugar donde hayan mas problemas, yo les dire a los pilotos que estan en camino que disparen al humo naranja._ Dice Jeremy.

_Gracias Crowe_ Le responde el jefe cobra.

Se escucha una risa maniatica, nuestros heroes corren a lo que parece ser un gran patio, que esta rodeado por 4 paredes que albergan 3 pisos.

De la nada les llueven balas y aparecen una decena de delincuentes para acabarles, Jeremy los manda a volar con una granada a propulsión de su M-4A1.

_Lindo juguetito pajarito_ Dice jinx mientras se asoma enfrente de ellos , saliendo de las sombras. La maniatica empuña su lanzacohetes.

_Por el poder que me confiere la ciudadanía de piltover estas..._ Jinx interrumpe a cait.

_SHHH AHORRESE SU DISCURSO SHERIFF_ dice mientras saca un control remoto, y presiona el boton** (16:00) **

Atónitos ven como un pilar de humo se dibuja en el cielo, jinx ha lanzado el misil, y ahora les dispara con carapescado, los chicos se separan, Cait se refujia tras un pedazo de concreto que esta perpendicular al suelo, Vi hace lo mismo pero tras los vestigios de los pasillos de segundo piso que llacen en medio de los lados laterales de la zona, Jeremy se esconde tras un arbol que habia.

Jinx corre hacia caitlyn, esta se pone en pocision, apunta y empieza a dispararle a Jinx, jinx empieza a esquivar los tiros, lanza un cohete, pero caitlyn usa su red calibre 90 para salir de ahí, cae de pie. Ahora jeremy persigue a jinx disparandole con su arma, Jinx lo arremete con la ametralladora las balas le dan justo en el pecho, lo ha salvado el chaleco antibalas, se queda inmóvil en el piso presa del dolor del golpe del plomo. Vi ve esto, furiosa corre hasta donde esta Jinx, la bandida le dispara con su ametralladora, Vi usa sus guantes para cubrirse, Caitlyn apunta a Jinx y le dispara, La lunatica es muy rapida para la sheriff, y pronto la persecución de Vi y Jinx acaba siendo un 1 vs1 . Jinx sube al segundo piso, va por el pasillo a lo que Vi es tentada por el elemento sorpesa y la sigue velozmente rompiendo las paredes que estan perpendiculares al pasillo en las salas, rompe la pared del pasillo y salta sobre JINX, sorprendida y asustada, Jinx le lanza sus granadas estas se adhieren a Vi, la vigilante de piltover se da cuenta, se frena y se quita los 3 artefactos mortales, se los lanza a Jinx, pero de nada sirve , la loca es muy rápida.

Jinx salta al primer piso, Jeremy la sorprende por la espalda.

_Hey loca_ Dice jeremy apuntando.

_Adios pajarito_ Rápidamente Jinx voltea y lanza un cohete, esta da en el marco de la puerta de la sala donde Jeremy se ocultaba, se derrumba y todos ven como los escombros caen sobre jeremy, nadie sabe que sucede con el. **(16:15 horas)**

_El personaje de jeremy queda no disponible para esta escena._

_No ¡jeremy!_ Grita caitlyn mientras se levanta desde su escondite, jinx la localiza, le dispara caitlyn corre despavorida pero a pesar de todo las balas de jinx dan en su pierna derecha, la sheriff cae. Saca su pistola y devuelve el fuego a jinx, la lunática se escabulle tras las salas del patio. Vi llega hasta caitlyn, la carga en sus brazos, la pone a cubierto en unos vestigios que hay cerca de la entrada. Vi mira la pierna de caitlyn y le pone unos vendajes que trae consigo en su equipo. Se escucha una risa maniática seguido de la siguiente frase...

_Chicas rindance no pueden conmigo, las matare y haré arder a piltover_ Ríe Jinx desde las sombras.

_Vi, escucha tengo una idea_ Dice caitlyn adolorida.

_De que se trata_ DICE VI

_No creo que te guste... intentare ponernos en peligro pero funcionara_ La mira con tristeza la sheriff.

_mmm... dime, si crees que nos salvaremos con tu idea, confio en ti_ Le responde con una sonrisa Vi.

_Jinx quiere matarnos, bueno... entonces demosle un blanco facil... me pondré desprotegida, diciendo que me rindo, diré que te has ido, que te ordene que te fueras porque no quiero perderte... y bueno creo que lo que ocurrirá a continuación es evidente... pero..._ Cait es interrumpida.

_¡No!, ya te perdí una vez, no quiero que pase de nuevo_ Alega Vi.

_No es una sugerencia, es una maldita orden oficial Vi... no importa lo que suceda, lo que me haga, tu espera el momento exacto_ Le replica caitlyn con seriedad y tristeza.

Cait, se pone de pie, apoyándose en su pie bueno, camina usando su fusil como muleta y grita.

_TU ganas Jinx, me rindo, Vi se ha ido, no quiero perderla... me rindo_ Dice caitlyn.

De la obscuridad de un pasillo salen cohetes que van a dar a todas las paredes del lugar, despues de eso sale Jinx de entre las sombras.

_Ademas de elegante y ser toda una dama, eres inteligente sheriff, ahora arroja tus armas, yo me encargo de tí_ Dice jinx, despues cait se sienta, arroja el fusil, su pistola, sus trampas para yorldes, y levanta las manos. Vi debe esperar el momento exacto para saltar sobre JINX.

_Se acabo, me venciste..._ Le dice caitlyn.

_Ayuda: Intenta bloquear los ataques de Jinx, de lo contrario limita a cait a resistir para no pedir ayuda, para bloquear presiona los botones enmarcados en verde, si fallas presiona aquellos que están en rojo para resistir_

_En verdad ¿Vi se fue?, porque te juro que si llega a saltarme desde algún lado, volvere a dejarte como coladera ,linda_ Le dice Jinx mientras se aproxima lentamente. Al llegar hasta caitlyn , jinx se agacha, la mira con malicia, pone su mano en su pierna herida.

_¿Tu te vendaste?, porque tus manos no parecen ser para esto_ Le dice Jinx sospechando, mira hacia todos lados.

_Estoy llena de sorpresas_ Le dice Caitlyn.

VI aun espera que Jinx baje la guardía pero la lunatica es lista y decide hacer algo para que la vigilante de piltover salga de las sombras.

Jinx cachetea a cait en su mejilla derecha y dice.

_Vi si no sales matare a golpes a tu novia_ Propina una patada al estomago de caitlyn, la sheriff cae boca abajo intenta pararse, Jinx la golpea en la cabeza con el lanzacohetes, la toma del cabello, y la pone boca arriva. Caitlyn grita y jadea.

_Es lo mejor que tienes perra_Le dice cait.

_Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho insultar, carapescado y yo te enseñaremos modales shriff_ Jinx se saca el lanzacohetes, le abre la boca y pone los dientes de su arma en la pierna herida de caitlyn, Jinx ríe sin control.

_No tienes las agallas Jinx, no lo harás, Vi se fue , déjame en paz ... ganaste... Jinx por favor, rindete tu, te podemos ayudar si te entregas, te podemos hacer normal... ya ves el caso de Vi, era mala y la hice buena... podemos hacer eso contigo, por favor no tienes que hacer esto_ Le llora caitlyn sabiendo que sentira mucho dolor, cierra los ojos.

_Nadie cree que conmigo haya caso, por eso ¡los matare a todos!_ Dice jinx ejerciendo presion sobre la pierna de caitlyn, esta sangra, la sheriff grita de dolor, Jinx se le acerca y la golpea en el rostro.

_¿Por que?_Le dice llorando y jadeando la sheriff.

_Porque pense que Vi estaba aquí aun, pero veo que ... gane_ Dice Jinx riendo mientras deja caer su metralleta. Vi ve esto, ve como la loca salta de alegria, entonces despues de aguatar tanto la presion de ir a ayudar a su amada amiga, se limpia el rostro de las lagrimas que habia dejado escapar, pega un salto y arremete contra jinx

_Ayuda: Presona rapidamente las combinaciones correctas para asestar bien el golpe, de lo contrario ambas mueren _

_¡Sorpresa!_ grita vi, Jinx pone una cara de horror y es golpeada por Vi, Jinx cae lejos, Vi la coje por las trenzas y empieza a golpearla en el suelo levantandola , Jinx hace una especie de arco en el aire y da al suelo una y otra vez. Vi la sujeta por las trenzas aun , se quita un guante, y con su mano robotica golpea a Jinx en la cara. Jinx rie.

_Bravo, las felicito... pero gane_ Dice jinx mientras saca su pistola, vi la golpea y la lanza lejos, jinx suelta su arma mientras va a parar al suelo. Jinx se sienta y mira a Vi, rie con malicia, y les muestra un control remoto a las oficiales quienes la miran.

_Descubrí lo que hacia esa arma que robe de ese super barco...¡ MUERAN PERRAS, MUERAN, SI YO CAIGO USTEDES VENDRÁN CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!_ Dice Jinx presionando el Botón de la ojiva nuclear, se escucha una explosion aledaña, el misil estaba cerca y nadie lo sabia, y todas ven como una columna de humo se forja en el cielo, el misil nuclear inicia su camino para destruir toda piltover, Jinx rie, Vi le lanza su guante, este la golpea en el rostro, la lunatica adolorida incapaz de levantarse ahora solo rie. Cait se arrastra hasta Vi y jinx, Vi abraza a caitlyn.

_Dicen que ... esta muerte... es... rapida... No quiero morir Vi... fallamos_ Le dice caitlyn dejando escapar un par de lagrimas, mira a Vi a los ojos.

_No te preocupes cupcake, estaremos siempre juntas... Todo estará bien..._ Le dice Vi mientras sujeta a mano de su amiga, la mira a los ojos, ambas se miran, se acurrucan una en la otra, mientras jinx solo rie en el suelo con su cara llena de moretones y sangre.

_Vi... yo..._Cait dice esto, mira a Vi , ambas se miran, se sonrien con tristeza, y cait dice_ Te amo... y ..._ Vi la calla respondiendole con un beso, ambas se besan, y despues se quedan abrazadas esperando la muerte, mientras jinx aún rie.

**Jeremy 16:15 horas**

**T**ras haber quedado encerrado en una sala , con la salida bloqueada el equipo cobra le sigue embiando vectores de aproximacion para que los aviones disuadan a los enemigos.

_Aqui steve, Jeremy, estamos muy mal, puedes enviarnos un 3er ataque aereo_ Dice el jefe cobra adolorido.

_Si, perdona que no contestara , estaba cubierto en escombros, oye ¿ los vectores que te di cuando te dije que Jinx me habia dado, sirvieron de algo?_ Dice el joven mirando el mapa con las coordenadas.

_Si nos ayudan a resistir... _ Dice angustiado steve.

_Aqui Yanquee , solicito apoyo aereo en ..._ Es interrumpido por el comandante spencer.

_Equipo cobra y Yanquee 1-3, lo siento pero un 3er ataque ahora es imposible, los pajaros deben guardar municion para mas tarde.

_Maldita sea... nos están matando ..._ Dice steve.

_Tranquilo steve, el equipo de asalto de Heimer y los nuestros no tardan en llegar, resistan como puedan._ Dice spencer.

_Objetivo: ayuda a jeremy a llegar hasta cobra_

Jeremy le dice a steve que intentara ir hasta su pocision. Debe salir de ahí a como de lugar. Encuentra un agujero en el techo, agrupa unos muebles y sube , esta ahora en el segundo piso, justo en una habitacion destrozada por Vi, no hay salida hacia el patio, pero si hay un agujero en la pared de la calle.

_Un agujero, atacare a los maleantes desde arriva con uno de mis dos cohetes del JAVELIN_ Se dice jeremy mientras saca su cuerpo fuera y trepa por los agujeros de explosiones que tiene el edificio. Escucha la conversacion entre el yordle , spencer y steve... Entiende que este ultimo a muerto, ahora escucha al piloto del F-18. Al subir al tejado, Ve como el avion crea una gran columna de fuego fuera del edificio, los delincuentes corren despavoridos. Ahora Jeremy Ve como llegan los helicopetos del equipo de asalto de EEUU, se asoma un poco mas adelante para ver como llegan a rodear el edifcio el convoy de Heimer. Jeremy se acerca al borde del edificio que da hasta los vehiculos, saluda a Heimer desde el tejado.

_Al fin habeis llegado, ¿cuando podrán entrar?_ Dice jeremy por radio. **(16:30)**

_Debemos asegurar la zona, nos llevará unos diez... _ Heimer es interrumpido por una explosión, todos ven atónitos como un gran super megacohete asciende desde las cercanías, Heimer lo analiza...

_¡Es el misil nuclear!, ¡Es el misil nuclear! ... Jeremy el JAVELIN_ Dice azuzado el yordle.

_Lo preparare ... tu lanza los cohetes con el yodo_ Ordena Jeremy, Heimer coge un control de su auto, lo presiona, y desde su laboratorio despegan dos cohetes, los cuales explotan 200 metros mas alto que el punto de mayor altitud en piltover, y cubren la ciudad con una nube de yodo alterado y controlado.

_objetivo: En tanto esto sucede ayuda a jeremy a cargar y dispar el Javelyn, presiona los botones pero detente cuando la pantalla lo diga para ajustar bien los instrumentos_

Jeremy esta fijando aún el objetivo.

_Presiona R1 para detener la mira en el punto exacto, presiona otra vez para diaparar._

... ¡FIJADO! TIENE EL TONO Y ¡DISPARA!

El misil sale , y va camino a LA OJIVA, Jeremy baja la visión al igual que todos... todos abajo rezan por que el plan de el yordle y el soldado funcione...

**Una gran explosión ilumina el cielo y absorbe la nube de yodo, hay 0 rastros de radiación en los cielos, se ha logrado frustar la super arma de JINX , ahora solo resta asegurar la zona y captarla (16:32 horas)**

Jeremy felicita a Heimer, y procede a ir a buscar a las oficiales. Se va acercando al borde cuando escucha unos tiros, una risa malefica y un grito que dice : "¡VI, NO !".

**Vi 16:33 horas**

**E**sperando la muerte junto a su amiga, ambas se asustan y se abrazan con mucha fuerza cuando escuchan un sordo sonido que viene desde el cielo. Cuando todo pasa, se separan un poco y se miran , miran el cielo, hay una tenue luz cubriendo el azul celestial, ambas se sonrien y comprenden que se han salvado. Jinx se enoja presa de la ira se olvida de su dolor, cerca de ella yace la pistola de Caitlyn, Jinx la coge se pone de pie. Caitlyn quien logra ver lo que va a pasar, se separa de VI y le dice.

_Vi cuidado, atrás de tí_ grita con horror la sheriff.

Vi se da la media vuelta, procede a encarar a Jinx, Esta le dispara, las balas van a dar al pecho de Vi, caitlyn grita, Pero Vi no siente el impacto, no se detiene y sujeta la mano de Jinx, esta sigue disparando mientras logra poner en el pecho de su contrincante el arma, Vi destroza la pistola con su mano robotica, ahora Vi golpea muy fuerte a Jinx , la tira contra el suelo, boca a bajo,y dice.

_En el nombre del la ciudad de Piltover quedas arrestada, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas puede ser usado en tu contra, en el juicio si no tienes abogado la corte te asiganara uno... al fin , estas arrestada . Le dice VI a Jinx mientras le coloca unas esposas en las manos.

Se da la media vuelta, sonrie... pero su sonrisa desaparece a ver que su compañera llora.

_¿CAIT QUE SUS..._ Vi siente el dolor, se toca, su mano queda empapada de sangre, cait cojea rapidamente hasta ella y la sujeta en sus brazos, ambas se abrazan, caitlyn intenta detener el sangrado con las gazas de su equipo de primeros auxilios, pero Vi la detiene. En tanto Jinx intenta escaparse, pero Jeremy quien se asoma justo a tiempo para percatarse de esto, amarra rápidamente una soga al tejado, engancha la soga a su equipo de paracaidista y desciende en rappel hasta Jinx, al llegar ahí la apunta y le dice : "Creo que mi Javelin supero a carapescado". La obliga a ir hasta donde esta la sheriff, Jeremy ahora se percata de Vi, pero no baja la guardia ante Jinx.

_Cait deten el ... _ Vi lo calla diciendo.

_No hay remedio, siento mucho dolor en el corazón ... creo que tengo una bala ahí y no siento ... _Vi escupe sangre, Caitlyn llora.

_No mueras... Vi te necesito_ Le dice destrozada la sheriff.

_Rayos, sus pulmones se llenan de sangre, no le queda mucho tiempo... ¡maldita Jinx!_ Se enoja Jeremy golpeando con la culata en la cabeza a la prisionera, Jinx solo sonríe descaradamente

_Tranquila cupcake, todo estará bien... recuerda... pase... lo que pase... estaré contigo... y des...desearía no tener que estar así..._ Dice vi, mientras la vida se le va rapidamente.

_Te amo Vi, no puedes morir, no me importa lo que mis padres o los demas me digan , yo te amo ... ¿por que tiene que pasar esto? _ Llora caitlyn.

_Porqué es parte del trabajo... cupcake... lo logramos, misión cumplida... eres.. la mejor..._ La vida empieza a desaparecer en los ojos de Vi.

_Tu lo lograste, tu siempre me salvas... No mueras Vi, resiste, nos iremos a casa... juntas, siempre juntas..._ Le dice caitlyn mientras la tiene en sus brazos y acaricia su mejilla, sus lagrimas ruedan y ruedan por sus mejillas.

_Lo siento cait... perdona... pe...pe...r..._ La vida se va de cuerpo de Vi, su cabeza cae.

_Vi... Vi porfavor... no nos hagas esto, no tienes porque pedir perdón... perdóname a mí... ¡VIII! _Le dice caitlyn mientras la abraza por el cuello, llora amargamente.

Un lúgubre y melancólico silencio invade el lugar, solo se escucha el llanto de caitlyn.

La escena es triste y empeora cuando una linterna verde aparece , tresh el carcelero ha llegado. Jeremy se percata, se limpia las lagrimas del rostro, golpea a Jinx en la cabeza , la criminal cae adolorida al suelo. Jeremy sabe que alguien debe hacerle frente a tal mosntruo que ha llegado para llevarse el alma de Vi... o eso es lo que jeremy y caitlyn creen. Caitlyn se queda con su amiga, Jeremy le ordena que no se mueva.

**Jeremy 16:40 horas**

**A_gresivo-(si)_**_** ó **pasivo_

_Un paso mas espectro y te juro que te reviento_ Dice jeremy apuntando con el M-4A1.

_No voy a hacer lo que piensas_ Dice tresh avanzando.

_Te lo advertí_ Dice Jeremy disparando todo el cargador, Tresh parece no haber sufrido daños.

_Deponer las armas - **atacar con pistola 9mm (seleccionado)**_

Jeremy desenfunda la 9mm y vacía el cargador mientras tresh solo avanza.

_Detenerse a preguntar - **ataque con cuchillo y revolver magnum (Seleccionado)**_

Jeremy desenfunda de su espalda una vieja mágnum, y saca su cuchillo que trae pegado al pecho. Vacia la pistola, tras ver que tresh resiste, se lanza a la carga con su cuchillo... pero una alfombra dorada que desprende una musica celestial lo obliga a bailar por unos segundos. Jeremy cae , suelta sus armas mira a la figura femenina que yace tras el carcelero, es sona. Despues de la nada, 5 hombres con capucha los rodean a el y Caitlyn.

_¿que significa todo esto?_ Dice jeremy levantando las manos.

_Disculpas, venimos a disculparnos y a reparar el daño que hay aqui, a causa de nuestra indiferencia, rogamos perdon a la ciudad, y de haber enviado nuestra ayuda todo habría sido distinto_ Dice uno de los hombres.

_Somos representantes de la liga de leyendas, invocadores reales... teniente crowe, estamos aqui para curar a la sheriff y devolverle a vida a su amiga_ Cuando este invocador dice esto, Jeremy baja las manos, y queda boquiabierto.

Sona flota hasta caitlyn y Vi, las mira con cariño, la mujer pone sus delicadas manos en su instrumento musical y toca sus acordes de curación... las heridas de cait y Vi sanan, incluyendo aquellas que el espejo de tesla no logro curar en caitlyn, y si se lo pregunta, por supuesto que la mano que Vi había perdido volvió a su lugar, su mano robótica se convirtió en una real.

El teniente queda asombrado, se talla los ojos... pero lo que va a ver ahora lo hara titubear y casi desmayarse.

tresh camina hasta a VI, de su linterna saca una bola verde, es el alma de Vi, y la deposita en el cuerpo de la vigilante de piltover.

_Despertará en unos segundos, ella es la única que merece saber lo que aqui ha pasado, y en cuanto a jinx, veo que nos mira con mucha malicia... debio golpearla mas fuerte teniente, pero bueno, les damos autorización de aplicar el rigor de la ley que crean necesario con ella_ Dice un invocador mirando a Jinx quien mira a todos con una mirada de odio tendida en el suelo.

_Ah... casi se me olvida... teniente_ Dice otro invocador.

_Lo que acaba de ver aquí... nunca sucedió, ¿entendido?_ Dice mientras jeremy asiente con una mirada atónita.

Los invocadores, sona y tresh se largan en un destello tan fuerte como una luz de neón. Todos se miran, caitlyn mira a Jinx, Jeremy mira a Caitlyn , quien ahora lo ve a el y este ve ahora a Jinx. Pero todas las miradas se centran en Vi cuando empieza a mover la cabeza.

_¿cait?... en verdad estoy viva... oh cupcake..._ Dice Vi. Caitlyn la abraza y llora de la emocion, ambas se ponen de pie, los equipos de refuerzo llegan al lugar.

Jeremy saca un cigarrillo de su treje , mira a las chicas, y decide dárselo a Vi. Vi encantada lo coge y deja que Jeremy se lo encienda.

_Nada mal para celebrar la vuelta a la vida_ Dice Vi.

_ Eso no es sano Vi_ Dice caitlyn.

_Solo se vive una vez_ Le dice Vi cogiendo a su amiga por la cintura.

_Tambien solo se muere una sola vez_ Dice caitlyn.

_Por eso hay que hacer que valga la pena... cupcake... tu sabes que , lo que hice... fue para que no.._ Caitlyn abraza a su amiga interrumpiendola.

_Lo se... ahora veo que lo que sientes por mi es real... ¿vamos a casa?_ pregunta Caitlyn.

_Bien señoritas, y doña lunática... supongo que esta será una de mis " MEJORES HISTORIAS QUE NUNCA SUCEDIERON" _ Dice, interrumpiendo con sarcasmo, jeremy.

Ahora deben sacar a Jinx de allí, pero Jeremy decide encargarce de ello, la sheriff acepta su petición.

_Creo que es lo mejor, que vosotras vayáis a descansar después estas semanas tan ajetreadas, y descuiden yo me encargo de todo_ Dice jeremy, quien tiene a Jinx bien sujeta, mientras estan al lado del helicóptero de las oficiales. Ambas suben **(17:00 HORAS)**

_Jinx, oye se que a Vi no le gusta la idea, pero tengo pensado darte un lugar en la policia, claro después de que pases por varios psiquiatras... te haria bien un cambio de vida..._ Le dice caitlyn a la loca, quien la mira pensando... en la mente de Jinx hay muchas ideas, frustracion rencor, arrepentimiento, ira... tristeza. Simplemente se limita a mirar al suelo.

El helicóptero se las lleva a la estación de policias. Mientras Jeremy debe quedarse con jinx, ahi mientras corrobora que toda la zona esta libre, una vez hecho esto los helicópteros empiezan a partir, y los jeeps se devuelven a la base. Jinx y jeremy se irán en el último Helicóptero, todo esta planeado. Jeremy camina detrás de la delincuente, quien esta bien esposada, resignada camina al helicoptero.

_Todo mi maldito esfuerzo, y no pude destruir a esas perras y a esta estúpida ciudad... debí quedarme en zaun , pero... Vi ... esos recuerdos... me torturan y me dicen que haga explotar piltover_ Dice la delgada chica de pelo celeste, con un tono triste casi llorando.

_Oye, acepta la oferta de caitlyn, los psicólogos, psiquiatras y la tecnología de este lugar pueden ayudarte a descubrir muchos de tus traumas y podrás enfrentarlos... si es mas o menos eso lo que te revuelve la cabeza, traumas._ Le dice jeremy cruzandosele en medio, tras ver que no había mentira en su tono de voz.

_Solo llévame donde me tengas que llevar_ DICE JINX con un nudo en la garganta Y RESIGNADA.

Jeremy la sube al helicoptero, Jinx esta a bordo custodiada por otros oficiales, mantienen todas las armas lejos de ella.

Jeremy llama por radio a caitlyn.

_Sheriff el paquete esta abordo y listo para el vuelo_ Dice el joven.

_Recibido teniente, evacuen rápido, eh ordenado que sus aviones F-18 despeguen de piltover para que vuelvan a su portaaviones, pero antes van a bombardear la periferia de piltover para eliminar a los bandidos que aun queden allí._ Dice la sheriff.

_Si ese ataque esta en camino, mejor salimos rápido de aquí, bueno , nos vemos sheriff, vamos en camino... corto y cierro._ Dice jeremy, para subirce al helicóptero, cierra la puerta se sienta en frente de jinx.

Cuando el helicóptero empieza a avanzar jeremy desenfunda un puro de su traje, lo enciende, lo fuma y dice.

_Todo se ha dicho, Todo al fin ha acabado_ Lo dice para acurrucarse en su asiento. El helicóptero va en camino a la estacion. Los F-18 llegan para bombardear, se estima que ahora oficialmente el 90% de las fuerzas criminales de piltover cayeron , el 10% ha huido fuera de la ciudad, ahora oficialmente , con Jinx bajo custodia, piltover es la ciudad mas segura de toda runa-terra. **(17:30 HORAS)**

**El helicoptero llega sin problemas a la estación... ¿ahora que?**

Todo parece ir para bien... pero ¿EN VERDAD AQUÍ ACABA TODO?... POR SUPUESTO QUE NO...

**VER ultimo capitulo ****(SI)** -NO.


	12. FINAL: SIEMPRE JUNTAS

**Agradezco**** a las personas que me dejaron reviews y dieron click a favoritos, bueno aqui esta el final definitivo, es un final completamente cerrado**

**NO OLVIDES EL VIDE EL YOUTUBE : league of legends travesia a piltover 6**

* * *

**Capitulo FINAL: SIEMPRE JUNTAS**

**1 año despues. 20 de diciembre de 2016**

Teniente Jeremy ¿como ha estado? esperamos que bien y a gusto en su nuevo hogar. Bueno iré al grano.

Como ya sabe ha pasado más 1 año desde que le ordenamos que emprendiera la encrucijada hasta Piltover, y bueno debido a que el "espejo de tesla" ha tenido resultados 100% positivos sin ningún contra para nuestro mundo la ONU Y LA OTAN han dado luz verde para que este nuevo sistema de energia se viralise por la tierra. Pero no es eso lo que precisamente venía a contarle. A continuación le revelare detalles que estan adjuntos en el informe que le hemos enviado en esta ultima transmisión, podemos decir "Misión cumplida".

Tras la perdida de numerosas unidades en la ciudad sabemos que se llevaron a cabo ceremonias funebres y conmemoraciones, dado que estamos cerca de la fecha de una conmemoración a los caídos enviamos nuestro pésame y honores a todos aquellos quienes murieron luchando contra la locura de Jinx. A propósito me han pedido que envie las felicitaciones a los psiquiatras y todo el equipo psicoanalítico que trabajo para hacer de Jinx una ciudadana "medianamente viable" si asi se le puede llamar, sabemos que fue un golpe duro para Vi el enterarse de ese episodio traumatico que obligaba a Jinx a destruir cosas, nos parece una forma bastante inhumana el hecho de insertar un pensamiento destructivo en niños y niñas selectos en zaun, todo para crear una especie de pseudo-paramilitar, Pero en cuanto a las hermanas Vi y jinx siempre supe que estaban conectadas familiarmente, el hecho de que Jinx ayudara a su hermana a escapar en la infancia y que ella resiviera los pensamientos destructivos en vez de Vi me parece un sacrificio formidable.

En cuanto a la ciudad en si, hemos recibido información que nos alegra mucho. Es bueno saber que desde hace 2 meses toda la ciudad opera al 100% como antes de que llegara Jinx.

Ahora lo que si queria que tu supieras es que el "Nimitz" ,y sobretodo gracias a tí, fue aprobado para una modernización ,será el primer portaaviones en abastecerce con energia del espejo de tesla. Esperemos que nuestros mecánicos hagan un buen trabajo.

Envía nuestras salutaciones y felicitaciones a las oficiales caitlyn y Vi, en cuanto a tener la ciudad en un orden de seguridad al 100%.

Ambos mundos pueden descansar en paz y disfrutar de esta, con pilotos como tú y gente de paz como son las protectoras de piltover cualquier mundo puede disfrutar de lo que vive hoy piltover.

Les deseamos una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, que sea muy bueno.

**FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN.**

**VI diciembre 26 de diciembre de 2016 (12.00horas)**

_Sigo enamorada de caitlyn, y desde que rompió con Jayce hace mmm 2 meses atras... se que esta mal, pero senti una gran alegria cuando me enteré, no se porque me narro esto todas las mañanas en mi cubículo mientras hago este aburrido informe de fin de año_ Se dice la oficial Vi mirando una pequeña fotografia de sus amigos, se enfoca en caitlyn. Dan las 13:00 y VI se dispone a ir a almorzar con jeremy y jinx a el lugar de siempre, desde que caitlyn y jayce rompieron por motivos que nadie quiere preguntar la sheriff no se ha mostrado interesada en juntarse mucho con su grupo de amigos , es mas bien un lobo solitario.

Vi espera a sus compañeros sentada en el restaurante, ve a la chica de trenzas celestes entrar hablando y hablando de armas y explosiones tomada de la mano de un joven amante de la aviación, delgado, de cabello corto, ojos marrones y una simpática sonrisa, jeremy.

Cuando terminan de comer, jeremy nota que Vi esta mas pensativa de lo acostumbrado y le pregunta si sucede algo, Vi niega, Jinx la mira a los ojos y le dice:

_¿Es por caitlyn verdad?_ Cuando la delgada chica de las trenzas dijo esto, Vi no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran brillantes y que se le forjará un nudo en la garganta. Solo asintió.

_Pense que la habias olvidado... bueno ya sabes que ahora esta soltera nuevamente... ¿ has pensado en ...?_ Vi interrumpe al joven.

_Si... es que... no puedo creer... me lastima cada vez que recuerdo el porque no podemos estar juntas._ Dice Vi empuñando sus manos.

_Mira, sabemos que ella te dijo que necesitaba encontrar a un hombre con quien formar una familia, bueno despues de que capturamos a... jinx...emmm ella siempre quizo eso y tu hiciste bien en entenderla y alejarte... pero necesitas averiguar si eso ha cambiado o si su pensamiento sigue igual_ Le dice con mucha suavidad Jeremy.

_No quiero entrometerme mas en su vida..._ Vi deja escapar una lagrima, Jeremy le da agua y pide la cuenta. Pagan y se van a una plaza a conversar.

Los oficiales estan conversando sobre lo que vi siente, un hombre de traje blanco pasa en su limusina enfrente de ellos, es jayce, al ver a Vi con una cara peor que la de amumú le ordena a su chofer aparcar para ver que ocurre. Se acerca, saluda amablemente y pregunta que sucede. Todos se miran las caras, y jeremy y jinx empiezan a hablar un monton de babosadas , intentando ocultar el tema de conversasion. Vi los golpea y los deja en el suelo.

_Tal vez el pueda ayudarme... asi que dejen de comportarce como unos idiotas, saben que no me gusta esa actitud maniatica que tienen a veces_ DICE Vi, jayce y ella se van a un lugar apartado a conversar, mientras Jeremy y Jinx se quedan riendo , bueno digamos que jinx se rie porque esta loca y jeremy se rie por que la risa de su novia es contagiosa.

_¿Que te sucede VI? iba pasando y , ¡rayos! tu cara de tristeza se nota demaciado._ Le dice el gallardo personaje que tiene al lado la pelirosada

_Es por cait... yo... mmm digamos que nunca deje de amarla y bueno cuando me entere de que ella y tu... bueno rompieron... me tortura la idea de volver con ella, de intentar acercarme... pero me da miedo, no quiero molestarla_ Dice vi, un tanto esquiva, mirando la tierra. Jayce suspira y dice.

_Sabes... ella termino conmigo por una razón muy similar a lo que me dices._ Vi levanta la cabeza, y exclama.

_¡¿QUÉ?!... quieres decir que.

_Si, ella se enamoro de tí, el amor o bueno esa atracción que tuvieron durante ese horrible periodo de la captura de jinx, fue algo real... Sabes yo , emmm mira desde que ella me dijo que queria intentar algo conmigo yo sospeche que esto pasaría, por eso como que no me dolio como le hubiera dolido a alguien que la amase y que sintiera que ella solo lo amara a el. ¿Entiendes?.

_Si... y perdona si en parte yo lo heche a perder...

_Tranquila VI, son cosas que pasan_ Le dice el galante caballero

_¿Qué debo hacer?... no puedo llegar , y decirle asi tal cual lo que siento y lo que me gustaría_ Se sienta Vi en la banca del parque.

_no veo el problema, pero siendo caitlyn una chica que es muy sensible pero disfraza esa parte de ella con una actitud seria e inquebrantable tal vez sea mejor esperar el momento exacto_

_Si creo que sera... lo mejor, jejeje.. oye gracias_ Le dice vi con mucha ternura.

_De nada, espero que funcione... ¡Dios! mira la hora, voy tarde al laboratorio, que tengan buena tarde chicos..._ Le dijo Jayce mientras se despedía al ponerse de pie y caminar a su vehiculo. Vi se despide con el tipico gesto de adios que se hace con la mano... procede a ir donde Jinx y jeremy, estos le preguntan que sucede al final, ella les explica, y tras darse cuenta de que van tarde para marcar la tarjeta de la vuelta de almuerzo se van de inmediato.

**15:00 horas del 27 de diciembre de 2016.**

La sheriff convoca a todos a una asamblea para organizar la fiesta de fin de año de la ciudad, esta vez le ha tocado a la policia de piltover organizar el evento, asi que la sheriff les revela su programa.

_Bueno, como saben el 31 de diciembre acaba el año y nosotros debemos dar una fiesta de despedida al año, asi que lo que haremos será lo siguiente.

Jinx, estas encargada de los explosivos de los fuegos artificiales, procura no excederte con las cargas. Jeremy te toca dar una presentación en el avion que quieras, aqui te dejo la planilla con las piruetas, los demás me ayudarán a organizar la fiesta... ¿Vi? si quiera estas tomando atención_ Pregunta la sheriff a su compañera

_AH EH ¡SI!_ Dice confundida la pelirosada saliendo de sus pensamientos.

_Bien, pueden volver a sus labores.

**Caitlyn 18:00 horas 27 de dic de 2016, oficina de la sheriff de piltover.**

Vi ha estado muy rara estos últimos meses, pero hoy fue el colmo, no ha hecho sus deberes y parecia como en la luna durante la asamblea, la llamare para que venga a hablar conmigo... solo espero que no se ponga sentimental.

Vi llega a la oficina un tanto nerviosa, la sheriff cierra la puerta y deja que Vi pase, se sientan y empieza a hablar caitlyn.

_Vi, has estado muy fuera de tus deberes últimamente, hoy fue el colmo, y perdona que te lo diga así... pero si no empiezas a ponerte las pilas, tendre que darte de baja, no me sirven oficiales inutiles._ Dice esto con un marcado tono de seriedad, Vi solo se le queda mirando, la desconoce y le cuesta creer en las palabras de Jayce, pero recuerda que cait es muy seria solo para ocultar su lado sentimental que como ya sabemos suele escaparce en situaciones de vida o muerte, la sheriff la vuelve a increpar, diciendo si ha escuchado o no vi responde:

_Si... escuche... solo pensaba, es todo..._Cait la escucha se pone de pie y le dice.

_Ah bueno, espero hagas caso ,odiaría tener que hecharte, puedes retirarte_Dice cait. Vi siente que le pegan con una piedra en el pecho y le dice.

_¿Eso es todo?... osea solo me llamaste para amenazarme... y ¿ya?_ Le dice Vi.

_No te subleves conmigo Vi, yo soy tu jefa y tu solo acatas mis ordenes, ¿quedo claro?.

_Cupcake te desconozco, tu no eras tan asi de mandona... ¿que diablos te paso?_ Le reclama Vi.

_Y a ¿quien quieres?, a la boba caitlyn que era una estupida nena sentimental o la caitlyn que destroza lo que sea en piltover y en la grieta... yo cambie Vi y tu deberias haber cambiado tambien_ Le dice con amargura la chica del sombrero.

_Obviamente quiero a una mezcla de las dos, se que puedes ser las dos en una... cupcake, lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado... _VI es interrumpida, caitlyn la abofetea.

_No me hables de tus malditos sentimientos_ Dice caitlyn con un vago tono de autoridad producto del nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta.

_Entiendo... fui una tonta al creer , o al seguir creyendo todo este tiempo... que lo que paso hace 1 año, era real, fue real en mi pero ahora veo que no lo fue en tí... sabes... me largo, me largo de la ciudad , tal vez no debamos seguir viéndonos mas_ Dice Vi, conteniendo las lagrimas mientras su cara arde producto de la bofetada de caitlyn, Vi se retira, cait queda sin palabras.

Vi sale corriendo de la estación en dirección a su departamento, mientras la sheriff se queda sola en su oficina pensando en lo que paso, analiza todo lo que dijo Vi, todo lo que en verdad siente hacia ella y se da cuenta de que metio hasta el fondo las patas, le había hecho daño a la persona que amaba mas que a sus intereces, intereses que en primera instancia marcaron el hecho de que ellas dos no pudieran estar juntas, cait siempre penso que cuando jinx fuera atrapada podría forjar una familia al lado de un hombre exitoso como jayce. Pero sus sentimientos por vi la llevarón a la duda y cait sabía que una familia no se podía formar en base a intereces de un estatus.

Ahora los ojos de la sheriff brillan, su voz se quiebra y en su mente se arrepiente de haber hecho lo que hizo, no debío tratarla mal y no debío enfadarce con ella por su rendimiento y por lo que Vi sentia hacia ella. Su telefono suena, y antes de que ella al contestar pudiera esbozar una palabra la voz de jeremy suena.

_¡Cait! ¿que diablos paso?... Jinx y yo vimos a Vi llendose deprisa a su depto, cuando llegamos intentamos pararla, pero bueno nos dijo algo... creo que tenía que ver contigo, la cosa fue que Jinx fue a hablar con ella pero Vi la golpeo en la cara, la dejo inconsiente..._ DICE jeremy alarmado

_Esta bien... si es mi culpa, discutimos y la amenace... no se porque lo hice y mas encima le pegue, voy para arreglar todo_ Cait cuelga y se va rapidamente hasta el hogar de VI.

Cuando caitlyn llega, Ve que jinx esta enojadisima, Jeremy la tiene esposada en caso de que se vuelva loca y empiece a destruir todo, Jeremy le dice que arregle las cosas con Vi ella sola, el debe calmar a su novia, la lunatica de Jinx, ha aprendido mucho de ella dado que el fue como guardía a todas las sesiones psiquiatricas de Jinx, ahi fue donde se empezarón a conocer mas y terminaron siendo novios.

Cait toca la puerta de Vi, esta abre la puerta y dice.

_¿Vienes a golpearme otra vez?_ Dice Vi con ira.

_Vi escucha, perdón._ Dice cait para quedar muda pensando en que mas decir.

_Solo diras eso jefa, y ¿nada mas verdad?_ DICE VI dolida.

_No, mira ... ¿puedo pasar?_ Vi asiente y ambas pasan.

_Despues de todo yo ya no soy alguien para tí, y dejamos todo en una relación formal de empleada y jefa, jamas pense que te tornarias tan fria cupcake_ Le dice Vi mirando sus zapatos.

_Vi, mirame... rayos es dificil decir esto, no quiero que me vuelva a pasar contigo, en verdad no se... pero yo tambien aún siento cosas por tí pero sabes que debemos dejar a piltover como una ciudad que refleje respeto,profesionalismo y seguridad. No que refleje... emmm..._ Cait se queda pensando.

_¿Amor? ¿cariño? ... ¿cosas de niñas?...Cait me duele, yo te amo y tu por lo que me dices aún me amas... Porque mierda me tienes que tratar así... ¿tanto te importa como te vean?_ Le dice Vi.

_No me ataques, Vi sabes que me criaron asi, para reflejar respeto y clase... una relación contigo tu sabes, y te explique que no reflejaría eso..._ Le dice cait.

_¿Y que diablos importa?... Cait hasta yo se que cuando dos personas se aman mucho, eso no puede impedir que se amen solo lo va a retrasar pero no lo impedira, asi esta pasando, solo digo lo que pasa.. sabes eres una maldita insencible , y apuesto a que las cosas que nos dijimos y que nos pasaron hace 1 año no significarón nada para ti ni en el momento y menos ahora._ Tras decir esto el rostro de caitlyn se viste de gris y de arrepentimiento, con un nudo en la garganta esta le dice

_Vi no digas eso, porfa, me lastimas..._ Tras decir esto Vi se da cuenta de que se excedió. La abraza y se disculpa.

_Perdona cupcake, no fue mi intension... yo solo queria que vieras... que..._ Cait la interrumpe.

_Ya lo veo... sabes... extrañaba tus abrazos y bueno... tu calor , tu voz hablando con ternura_ La sheriff se cohíbe, su caracter se ablanda asi como también lo hace su corazón.

_Te cambió la cara..._ Le dice Vi viendola a los ojos.

_Tu rostro nunca cambio, al igual que la forma en que me mirabas, yo sabia que bueno ... te seguia gustando, por eso te evitaba, tenía miedo y bueno cosas que pasaban en mi mente en su momento_ Ahora ambas se miran en silenció. Vi decide lanzar todas las fichas.

_Cait, se que me apresuro pero no puedo esperar mas... no quiero que volvamos a pelear así y menos quiero que me despidas_ Ambas rien.

_Ve al grano , me estas poniendo nerviosa_ Dice sonrojada la sheriff tras ver que su amiga le toma la mano y estando muy cerca de ella le dice.

_Cupcake...¿quieres ser mi novia?_ Vi se sonroja y toda su piel se eriza, Cait se sonroja aún mas, cierra los ojos y pensando que ya ha perdido suficiente tiempo dejandose llevar por sus ideales decide hacer lo que su corazón ha anhelado desde una primera instancía.

_Si.. si quiero ser tú novia VI..._ Ambas se sonrien, se rien, se siguen riendo... hasta que Vi rompe las risas con un beso, el cual cait lo devuelve.

Hablan y hablan de todo lo que les ha pasado, desde la llegada de Jeremy hasta el día de hoy. Se quedan abrazadas en el sillón, Caitlyn ve la hora y considera prudente irse, Vi decide acompañarla hasta su hogar. Antes de irse Caitlyn le propone una idea a VI, una idea con la que fantaseaba cada noche desde que Vi le dijo lo que ella sentia y desde que cait se enamoro de su amiga.

_Vi, si vamos a ser novias, emmm creo que ... no deberiamos estar tanto tiempo separadas, digo creo que este último tiempo ha sido mucho asi que...¿quieres venir a vivir conmigo?... ya sabes como una pequeña familia de dos._ Cait se sonroja al decir esto. Vi la mira con emoción y acepta ambas se abrazan y salen del lugar.

Al salir encuentran a Jeremy con la cara y el cuerpo lleno de arañasos, Jinx habia intentado soltarce de las esposas y se dispuso a destruir cosas con su lanza cohetes, El oficial se colocó entre ella y su arma, asi que Jinx se desquito con él un rato ,cuando la luntica se detuvo Jeremy le inyecto un medicamento que era casi un sedante, con esto ahora Jinx dormía como un bebe en el asiento trasero. Jeremy tras explicar esto a las oficiales se percata que ambas estan muy felices y hay algo en sus miradas que es muy nuevo.

_¿Nos perdimos de algo?_ Dice jeremy, Cait decide contestarle, le explica todo lo que ambas muchachas hablarón, Jeremy exclama que ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta de que separadas solo se evadían de una realidad. Jeremy las felicita y se dispone a llevar a Jinx a su hogar.

**30 de diciembre de 2016- Vi se va a vivir con Caitlyn.**

**VI**

**01 de enero de 2017 10:00 horas.**

La fiesta resulto muy bien, Jinx debuto con sus fuegos artificiales y la organización del evento fue toda una bomba.

Recuerdo que cait queria irse temprano, es un tanto apagada, no le gustan mucho las grandes fiestas. Llegamos cansadas a su casa, le entro la nostalgía y dijo:

_Y pensar que ahora Jinx esta de nuestro lado, tu y yo juntas, piltover es la ciudad mas segura de todo este mundo. Aún así me habria gustado no haber pasado por todo lo demas, digo las balas, explosiones, las veces en que casi morimos..._ Dice caitlyn mirando una cicatriz de bala en su brazo, Vi la abraza y le dice:

_Pero a pesar de todo terminamos estando juntas, todo salio bien..._ Cait asiente y se abrazan, Vi le dice que prefiere dejarla dormir ya que la ve algo cansada, cait le dice :

_ Oye , siento algo de frio... y me cuesta dormir con frio, ¿puedes dormir conmigo?_ Vi sonrie, responde que estará encantada.

No pueden evitar abrazarse, Vi nota que en efecto cait tenia frio, su cuerpo estaba helado, la sheriff le da un beso a Vi, Vi no puede evitar no devolverlo.

Al despertar, ambas estan abrazadas y la cama es un revoltijo de frasadas y ropa, ambas se miran y se rien , se recuerdan de lo que hicieron antes de quedarse dormidas una en los brazos de la otra, Vi le susurra a cait.

_Siempre juntas cupcake_ Le dice con ternura ,a lo que cait responde.

_Cuenta con ello.

**Jeremy Algún día del año 2017 en algún lugar de piltover**

Bueno , un día desperte con ganas de contar todo lo que me paso aqui en piltover, Jinx me dijo que debía escribir una pequeña reseña, ya que un libro es muy aburrido según ella, le hice caso, despues de todo creo que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo.

No encontraba el formato adecuado, así que decidí escribirlo como un video juego en algunas partes, a todos les gusto la ídea, sabía yo que no podría publicar mi obra en piltover aqui la gente no lee anécdotas historicas solo ciencia. Por lo que le pedí a Heimer que me hiciera un portal de internet hasta la tierra, asi publicar esto en una pagina donde hubiera gente que si creyera la verosimilitud de mi historia.

Bueno creo que todo esto ya es sufciente para marcar el final y de como tal vez esta historia ha llegado a la web, tal vez llegue un poco antes o un poco despues, eso depende de la velocidad de el ciber-tunel.

Ten abierto los ojos, podemos estar en cualquier parte de tú mundo

Jeremy Crowe

* * *

**Extras:**

-Misiones con jeremy:

"La batalla artica": Ashe ha solicitado ayuda a piltover al parecer unos saqueadores han robado un tesoro de palació, usa a jeremy para guiar a Cait hasta los ladrones

"Martires rusos": Rusia ha enviado un escuadrón de bombardeo a travez del tunel tiempo espacio, creen que el Nimitz aun reside en Piltover , por lo que deberas hacerlos entrar en razon o hacerlos caer de los cielos.

\- Misiones con Vi

"Encuentro con ekko": Ekko ha llegado a piltover para robar los planos de "el espejo de tesla", toda la policia de piltover debe detenerlo pero solo Vi tiene la oportinidad de acabarlo, entretenlo hasta que lleguen los refuerzos.

Misiones con cait.

\- Tiro al blanco: Jeremy, Jinx y cait compiten por ver quien tiene mejor punteria con la dianas, escoge el arma que quieras para competir con la sheriff de piltover

* * *

Creditos:

Escritor: Downtown 57

Director: Downtown 57

Escenas usadas en los videos

Capitulo mayormente grabaciones del juego HAWK

Capitulos 3 a 12 escenas de peliculas como son "tras las lineas enemigas", "black hawk down". Escenas de juegos como son Battlefied frontline, ace combat 5 y zero, SOCOM: assault combined.

Musica: Temas de peliculas y juegos entre ellos: Ace combat 6 ost, ace combat zero ost, black hawk down,league of legends warriors. Mas el tema "all the way for you de poets of the fall.

**Agradecimientos: A todos aquellos quienes han dejado reviews , favoritos y etc. Gracias a sus escritos he terminado la historia.**


End file.
